Un Pacte avec le Diable
by Gemmer
Summary: Hinata, la douce, la soumise, leva ses yeux vers son regard hautain, carmin et terrifiant. « Si tu laisses partir Sakura, je promets de servir Akatsuki…et toi…pour toujours… et de mon plein gré. » Itachi x Hinata
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Un Pacte avec le Diable

**Nom de l'auteur** : Gemmer

**Adresse de l'auteur** : themadpuppy85yahoo.ca

**Catégorie** : Angst/Dark, Romance, Drame

**Mots-clés** : Hinata, Sakura, Itachi, Akatsuki, Medic-nin

**Spoilers** : AU après l'histoire de Kakashi jeune (tome 28)

**Classement** : PG-13

**Résumé **: Hinata, la douce, la soumise, eût le courage de lever ses yeux vers son regard hautain, carmin et terrifiant. « Si tu laisses partir Sakura, je promets de servir Akatsuki…et toi…pour toujours… et de mon plein gré. » Itachi x Hinata, tranquillement mais sûrement.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations créées par Masashi Kishimoto et plusieurs éditeurs. Je n'en fais pas d'argent et aucune transgression de droits d'auteurs ou de marque enregistrée n'est voulue.

**Notes de l'auteure** : Il est grand temps qu'Hinata ait son heure de gloire et de bad boys, et encore plus qu'Itachi soit reconnu dieu des evil bishonen et soit touché par l'unique force de l'amour…Amies adeptes du couple « le méchant psychotique et sa douce soumise qui l'aime malgré tout » vous êtes au bon endroit.

* * *

**Un Pacte avec le Diable**

Chapitre 1

_« AAAAAAAAAHHH NOOOONNN! »_

Sakura se redressa brusquement, la pupille dilatée par la terreur, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine prête à exploser, les souvenirs affluant en désordre dans son cerveau paniqué. La mission que Tsunade-sama leur avait donné, à Hinata et elle, ses meilleures élèves… l'embuscade… Akatsuki…le désespoir…puis le noir bienfaisant de l'inconscience.

« MON DIEU! HINATA! »

« Ici » répondit un murmure tranquille, le filet de voix habituel d'Hinata. Dans la pénombre de l'endroit, Sakura ne discerna que ses deux grands yeux translucides, porteurs d'un calme et d'une tristesse résignée.

« Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que…AÏE! »

« N'essaie pas de bouger trop, nous sommes enchaînées avec je-ne-sais-quoi. »

« Les salauds! Je vais les…AÏÏÏE! » hurla de nouveau Sakura, le métal froid des menottes lui tranchant encore une fois cruellement les poignets.

Le rire étouffée d'Hinata lui parvint aux oreilles, et Sakura arrêta aussitôt de bouger, comprenant qu'elle se couvrait de ridicule, et fronça les sourcils, boudeuse.

« Je vais bien Sakura, quelques ecchymoses sans plus. Et toi? »

« 'vais bien. Où sommes-nous? »

« Je dirais, au plus précis, un cachot quelconque et mal famé d'Akatsuki. »

« Ohhh parfait, c'est _parfait_ » grogna Sakura en s'affaissant de nouveau sur le sol. « Une mission stupide juste avant d'avoir nos diplômes de medic-nin certifiés, et ces bozos d'Akatsuki qui décident de nous kidnapper pour leur plaisir sadique. Parfait. »

« Leur plaisir sadique? » Hinata eût une intonation surprise et incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas de blessures et nous n'avons pas de démons scellés dans nos corps! Non, tout ce que nous avons c'est nos jeunes corps féminins et un pouvoir ridicule comparé aux leurs. Fais le calcul… »

Hinata resta pensive, digérant cette idée, alors que Sakura gémissait pathétiquement.

« Mais…ce n'est pas logique, enfin…des femmes ils peuvent en avoir des centaines sans se donner le trouble d'en kidnapper… »

« Tu suggères quoi alors? »

« Nous sommes peut-être…des appâts? Ou peut-être en veulent-ils à nos capacités médicinales? » Hinata balbutiait, suggérant à toute vitesse toutes les options lui passant par la tête.

Sakura eût un soupir. « En admettant que nous soyons des appâts, nous serions déjà en route. Ou blessées. N'importe quoi pour laisser une piste. » Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le mur, ce qui fit un _thonk_ impressionnant dans le petit cachot de pierre.

Mais Sakura étant Sakura, son dynamisme guerrier reprit vite le dessus.

« Et puis MEEERDE! C'était pas supposé être comme ça! Je devais rentrer, avoir ce foutu diplôme, former une équipe de secours avec Naruto et Kakashi et partir à la recherche de Sasuke! PAS être ICI! »

La main apaisante d'Hinata se posa doucement sur la sienne.

« Tu iras, Sakura. Tu iras, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Comment tu peux savoir? Et comment peux-tu être aussi CALME? »

Sakura respirait à grands traits, une technique enfantine mais efficace pour refouler sa panique et les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler. Rester concentrée. Questionner Hinata.

La main d'Hinata se retira, en même temps qu'un soupir échappait à Hinata et que son regard retrouve son voile mélancolique.

« C'est dans la logique des choses, Sakura. Dès qu'ils auront eu ce qu'ils veulent, ils nous laisseront partir. »

« Hmph! Nous tuer tu veux dire! »

« …ou nous tuer, là n'est pas le point. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tant qu'ils auront besoin de nous, nous resterons vivantes. Et tant que nous serons vivantes, nous aurons des chances de nous en sortir. » Hinata appuya fermement ses derniers mots, une note autoritaire filtrant dans son ton pacifique.

Sakura se mordit les doigts, honteuse. La voilà qui réagissait comme une enfant gâtée, au lieu de réfléchir calmement comme une ninja accomplie à la situation. Où était passé son professionnalisme, son caractère appliqué qui faisait d'elle la disciple favorite de Tsunade?

« D'accord. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Nous n'avons qu'à attendre, être discrètes. Une opportunité se présente toujours à celle qui sait attendre, Sakura. »

« J'espère bien que ce que tu dis s'applique à Sasuke aussi…rahhh, faut que j'arrête de penser. Une équipe de sauvetage doit être en route de toute façon. Gardons nos forces. »

* * *

Malheureusement pour Sakura, il n'y avait pas d'équipe de sauvetage, simplement parce que A) il n'y avait aucune trace d'enlèvement et B) quand les ninjas de Konoha s'en rendront compte, quelles sont les chances qu'ils pensent _tout de suite_ à Akatsuki?

Et avant qu'ils les trouvent et viennent…

Itachi se permit un sourire satisfait. Les plans simples mais efficaces, riches en possibilités à exploiter, le rendaient toujours…satisfait, à défaut d'heureux.

Deux jeunes medic-nins formées par Tsunade elle-même, sans pouvoir vraiment contre eux ni pour les affronter ni leur donner du souci…parfaites pour s'encombrer de toutes ces tâches ménagères encombrantes et guérir leurs blessures diverses qui les retardaient tant. Qui plus est, de bons appâts pour le Kyuubi. Vraiment, c'était à pleurer qu'il n'ait pas eut cette idée avant.

La voix rocailleuse et impatiente de Kisame le tira brusquement de son moment d'auto-satisfaction.

« Itachi, j'ai MAL tu sais… »

« Ça va, ça va. Je vais les chercher. »

* * *

Il y eût un _irrrgnnnk_ de porte mal huilée qui résonna comme le tonnerre dans la cellule humide et froide, puis une main gantée de noir, et enfin un regard rouge comme les flammes de l'enfer, plus terrifiant et glacial que tous les Sasuke en folie qu'invoquaient les cauchemars de Sakura chaque nuit. Son cœur manqua un battement, sa pensée se drapa de noir, et elle s'effondra sur le sol comme un pantin disloqué.

« Sakura! »

Hinata se leva brusquement malgré les chaînes qui la saignaient pour se précipiter sur son amie, mais une main large et puissante l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Plus tard. »

Ce fût tout ce qu'il dit, mais Hinata savait mieux que de protester. Le ton sec, menaçant sans effort, et ces mains destructrices qui la libéraient temporairement de ses chaînes…_Garde un profil bas, Hinata. Ne le mets pas en colère. Gagne sa faveur. Fais ce qu'il dit!_

« Suis-moi. »

Hinata réprima un tremblement qui menaçait de s'emparer de son corps entier, baissa la tête et suivit pas à pas Itachi dans un dédale de couloirs, passages et tunnels labyrinthiques tous semblables les uns aux autres qui réussissaient admirablement à la confondre dans son trajet. Et pendant ce temps, Itachi parlait, sa voix profonde et maîtresse se réverbérant sans fin sur les murs.

« …si vous essayez de vous enfuir, la mort. Si vous vous rebellez, la mort aussi. Faites ce qu'on vous dit sans question ni protestations et vous serez bien traitées. Est-ce clair? »

« Ou...oui. »

La voix d'Hinata était fantomatique, mais Itachi hocha la tête, satisfait.

_Du calme. Du calme. Pense Hinata. Bien agir. Pas de questions. Gagner leur confiance. Sortir d'ici. _

La pensée l'effleura soudainement que même libre il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui l'attendait à son retour—sauf un mariage forcé à son cousin Neji sans doute, que ça leur plaise ou non—et un Naruto toujours aussi admirable mais qui ne la regardait même pas. C'était sa faute bien sûr, Hinata malgré toutes ses promesse n'avait pas réussi à changer exactement comme elle le voulait…Une pose plus mature, un arrêt de ses tics nerveux, une progression exceptionnelle dans les arts médicinaux et autres arts doux...c'était un changement certain, et elle en était fière, mais ce n'était malgré tout pas suffisant pour que personne ne la remarque vraiment—son père en particulier. Elle était l'ombre de Sakura, la deuxième, la discrète…ça manquait de gloire mais Hinata savait se satisfaire de peu.

_Je suis une bonne personne. Les bonnes personnes sont récompensées quand vient l'heure juste. Attends Hinata. Profil bas…_

Elle trébucha soudainement sur un Itachi qui s'était arrêté brusquement, se rattrapant de justesse à son manteau noir avant de secouer ses mains comme si on l'avait brûlée. Itachi n'avait pas bronché.

« Ton nom? »

On aurait dit la Faucheuse consultant sa liste.

« Hi..Hinata. »

« Hinata…Tu vas soigner mon ami Kisame. »

« Je vais soigner votre ami Kisame. » répéta docilement Hinata.

« C'est ça. Essaie quoique ce soit d'autre, je te tue. »

« Ou..oui. Je pourrai partir après? » demanda pathétiquement Hinata.

La technique jeune-fille-sans-défense-et-apeurée donnait toujours d'excellents résultats. Et elle n'avait même pas besoin de feindre. Elle était terrifiée. Kisame, n'était-ce pas l'Homme requin?

Ses pensées hystériques furent dérangées par un son étrange, comme un dragon qui s'étouffait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le bruit venait d'Itachi qui s'appuyait sur le mur, la main au ventre.

Ce meurtrier _riait d'elle._

« Partir? Dans ta cellule, oui. Tu comprendras qu'après nous avoir soigné, tu en sauras trop sur nous pour qu'on te laisse…partir. »

Autrement dit, elle avait le choix entre mourir tout de suite ou plus tard.

_Qui sait attendre…_

Hinata avala avec difficultés. Elle devait trouver le moyen de sortir Sakura de là.

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 1-Fin.

Reviews svp. Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours, promis!


	2. Chapitre 2

**N/A** Merci infiniment à **Aki-kun, mayura09, Altiru, shine, Mareva, Cassy-chan, Princesse d'Argent, Nadramon, Shikkapeps, lems** (je comprends parfaitement, l'anglais semble avoir l'hégémonie sur la fanfic…), **Zorro la Tortue** (aucun review n'est inutile! ) **wish, yuzu, Nataku19** (construisons un temple à la gloire d'Itachi! –bave–) et **Jirayasan**! Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup, beaucoup aidé à garder l'inspiration. Je suis très heureuse de voir qu'autant de personnes sont intéressées, et je promets une très longue fic!

Les choses vont vraiment commencer à s'enflammer au chapitre 4, mais en attendant voici le chapitre 2, où on découvre que même Hinata a des limites…Itachi n'y joue pas un grand rôle, mails il reste quand même sexy et evil. Bonne lecture et bisous, le chapitre 3 sera posté mardi!

* * *

**Un Pacte avec le Diable**

Chapitre 2

Dans les situations critiques, il arrive parfois qu'on enregistre toutes sortes de détails—sauf ce qui est vraiment important. C'est ainsi que Hinata, poussée sans violence mais fermement en avant par Itachi, découvrit que le groupe Akatsuki, ramassis de criminels d'élite, avait un goût plus que douteux pour la décoration de leurs quartiers généraux.

La deuxième chose—plus importante cette fois—fût qu'il y avait un horrible monstre gisant dans son sang au milieu de la pièce, qu'elle supposa avec un effroi grandissant être Kisame, son patient imposé. On lui avait raconté bien des choses à propos de la force démentielle et du physique repoussant de cet homme sans merci, mais rien, _rien_ n'aurait pu la préparer à cette vision.

_Est-ce vraiment un homme?_

Hinata secoua ses pensées dans un branlement de tête qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait paru comique. Le regard insistant d'Itachi lui brûlait la nuque et son malaise ne cessait de grandir.

_Soigner. Sauver une vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Focus!_

Vrai, Hinata n'était pas une guerrière de haut calibre. Mais son habileté à la médecine en avait surpris plus d'un. Dès lors qu'elle se concentrait, Hinata n'était plus une Hyuuga—qu'une simple experte en soins, sans éclat théâtral mais terriblement savante et efficace.

C'est ainsi que tel un automate, son pas décidé la porta près de Kisame, qu'elle s'agenouilla, s'écria « Byakugan! » et se mit au travail.

Itachi réprima avec difficulté un haussement de sourcils surpris quand Hinata se dirigea avec force et conviction vers Kisame—il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle fonde de terreur par terre. Ce petit bout de femme s'acharnait maintenant sur la forme ensanglantée de Kisame, jutsus médicaux par-dessus infusions de chakra, avec une application suggérant à Itachi que la jeune médic avait une foi inébranlable en son devoir—sauver des vies—plus qu'une véritable crainte pour sa vie en cas d'échec.

« M. Kisame, levez votre tête s'il vous plaît. »

Il y eût un gargouillement indigné, mais Kisame, après un bref regard dans la direction d'Itachi, s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

« Voilàà, très bien, parfait, c'est presque fini. Ouvrez la bouche… »

_Kisame__ la brute, réduit aux soins infantilisants d'une ninja de 17 ans. _Itachi en souriait presque derrière son manteau.

Enfin, l'opération fût finie, et Hinata relâcha un soupir de soulagement, un sourire débordant des lèvres. Un cas si difficile…elle avait réussi! Tsunade serait fière d'elle…

Sans penser, elle se retourna vers l'autre occupant de la pièce, les deux pouces en l'air et la mine radieuse.

« Opération RÉUSSIE! »

…avant de se rappeler que ladite personne était Itachi et qu'il n'en avait probablement rien à cirer de sa joie tonitruante. De quoi se réjouissait-elle au juste? D'avoir sauvé la vie d'un criminel en même temps que sa pauvre vie pathétique?

La réalité s'affaissa sur ses épaules comme une baleine s'échoue sur la rive. Mon dieu. Elle venait non seulement de signer un contrat de prisonnier à vie en prouvant sa valeur, mais signer un autre contrat stipulant qu'elle se ferait poursuivre sans répit par Akatsuki en cas de fuite. Il y avait _vraiment_ de quoi se réjouir.

Puis il y eût un coup sec sur la nuque, et elle perdit conscience.

* * *

Dans le cachot digne des donjons de Louis XIV, Hinata se réveilla brusquement, secouée comme un prunier par une Sakura hystérique.

« HINATAAA! RÉVEILLE-TOI! JE T'EN SUPPLIE! »

« Sakura? » fit-elle d'une voix faible et ensomeillée.

« MON DIEU! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ces monstres? »

« Du calme, voyons…et…où? Comment? » dit Hinata en prenant conscience de son environnement.

« Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiète! Je me suis réveillée seule, et puis soudainement Itachi…toi dans ses bras…j'ai cru faire une syncope et—»

« Nos dons médicaux Sakura. C'est ça qu'ils veulent. »

« QUOI? »

« Leurs blessures, Sakura » fit Hinata d'un ton légèrement impatient. « Akatsuki est poursuivi par tous, et leurs blessures sont fréquentes…ce sont d'infirmières compétentes et rapides dont ils ont besoin. Rien d'autre. »

« RIEN D'AUTRE? Non mais tu veux rire? Soigner ces…ces…monstrueux CRIMINELS? »

Hinata la regarda fixement, l'air de dire « _Pourquoi es-tu surprise?_ »

« Mais c'est terrible, Hinata, je veux dire…on peut se faire traîner en justice pour avoir soigné un criminel… » Les yeux de Sakura s'égaraient dans le vide.

« Nous sommes _forcées_, je te rappelle. » fit Hinata, un brin agacée.

« Mais…non non c'est _impossible_…Hinata je ne pourrai jamais! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est ça ou mourir, Sakura! J'ai pu le faire, tu peux aussi! Il faut atten—»

Hinata fût coupée par le cri d'orfraie déchirant de Sakura.

« Tu veux dire…tu viens de _sauver_ une de ces _ordures_ de la _mort_? »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Itachi se dirigeait vers les cachots, deux repas en main, quand une petite main blanche attira son regard au travers du grillage de la porte de la cellule des deux prisonnières.

Il se pencha en avant, rencontrant bientôt un regard brillant de colère et d'une blancheur éclatante, qui faillit un instant devant ses sharingans avant de se rebraquer avec détermination sur lui.

« Emmenez. Moi. Dans. Un. Autre. Cachot. »

Son ton était bas, un simple filet, mais sa voix sifflante d'indignation disait tout. _Dépêchez-vous. _

« Plaît-il? » fit-il sans émotions.

Hinata jeta un regard bref en arrière d'elle, où Sakura la boudait toujours. Sa révélation de sauvetage réussi avait enflammé une dispute de principes telle que les deux apprenties n'en avaient jamais eu, et Hinata, malgré toute sa patience, sa bonne volonté et son savoir évident que rester _ensemble_ serait une meilleure idée, n'avait qu'une envie : déménager. Le culot de Sakura de lui crier des injures alors qu'elle sauverait Sasuke sans même un instant de réflexion, innocent ou non. Qui était-elle pour juger de la validité d'une vie dans ces circonstances? Nom de dieu, elle avait été _forcée_, c'était ça ou la _mort_, même morte il y aurait eu d'autres medic-nins de kidnappés pour faire la sale boulot…Kisame a été blessé une fois, il le sera une autre fois, et une autre encore, à l'infini jusqu'à ce qu'il en _crève_! Il suffisait _d'attendre_…

Mais voilà, Sakura n'aimait pas attendre pour des buts qui lui semblent flous. Et Hinata en avait marre de sa faire cracher au visage par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas suivi Itachi dans le couloir pour se faire dire qu'il y aurait un massacre si elle n'obéissait pas, qui n'aurait même pas pu puiqu'elle s'était évanouie de _peur_!

Un grand frisson de rage traversa Hinata à ce moment. Elle aimait tendrement Sakura, connaissait son caractère têtu et passionné—des qualités qu'elle admirait en tant que fille timide et sans cran—mais le temps qu'elle mettait toujours à réaliser la gravité et la réalité d'une situation n'en finissait plus de l'énerver.

_Qu'elle marine seule un petit peu, ça la fera sans doute reconsidérer mes sales actions indignes de l'ordre ninja tout entier. _

« Vous avez bien entendu, M.Itachi. Sortez-moi, je vous prie. » fit-elle un peu plus calmement.

Itachi n'en fit pas grand cas. Elle voulait changer d'endroit? Encore mieux pour lui. Moins de chance de rébellion, moins de chance de tentatives de fuite…tactiquement, c'était à son avantage.

Il ouvrit la porte et défit les chaînes d'Hinata avant de la tirer vers lui et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Dans le cachot, on entendit un froissement rapide de tissu, avant d'apercevoir le nez de Sakura au travers de barreaux.

« Hinata…? Qu'est-ce que tu…?»

« La vue d'une medic-nin aussi _indigne_ t'indisposait. Eh bien, je vais te laisser seule un moment, le temps que tu te _rétablisses_. » fit Hinata de sa voix redevenue murmure, mais acerbe et peinée.

« Hinata! Non! Non! Tu sais bien que…Pardon, Hinata! _HINATAAAA_! »

Mais déjà Itachi l'entraînait plus loin, et Hinata n'écoutait plus.

_Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura. Je te ferai sortir._

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 2-Fin.

Reviews, suggestions, encouragement...écrivez-moi, ça me fait plaisir! Bisous, et à mardi pour le chapitre 3!


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci INFINIMENT pour les reviews! Un instant, j'avoue, j'ai eu peur d'avoir été oubliée(larmes). En plus j'avais promis le chapitre hier et ce foutu site ne me laissait pas me logger! Je m'en arrachais les cheveux...

Pour tuer l'attente je me suis mise à faire des bijoux en forme de pâtisseries en pâte fimo. Si quelqu'un est intéressé à voir les résultats de mes talents pathétiques, allez voir l'utilisateur "themadpuppy" sur livejournal (et faites-moi signe que je puisse vous mettre sur ma liste d'amis!).

Enfin, voici le chapitre trois, un de mes préférés jusqu'ici! Le chapitre 4 devrait être en ligne dans les environs de la fin de semaine. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Un Pacte avec le Diable**

Chapitre 3

« C'est _trop_ » fit Hinata en glissant mollement au sol au milieu du couloir. « _Trop_. »

Son père n'avait jamais été content d'elle. Sa famille la considérait comme une ratée. On la destinait à un mariage de pouliche reproductrice. Sa carrière de medic-nin qui aurait dû rendre toute cette vie plus agréable venait de brusquement prendre fin aux mains d'Akatsuki, et on la couvrait d'injures pour avoir sauvé sa première personne de la mort. Dieu du ciel, n'y avait-il personne pour être satisfait de son travail?

« La pression » dit-elle en regardant avec plus ou moins de focus la forme vague d'Itachi. « Trop. » rajouta-elle, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Elle était fatiguée. L'opération, la dispute avec Sakura, l'avenir qui s'annonçait horrible, les fantômes du passé…Son niveau de chakra devait être ridicule en ce moment.

_Trop. Dormir. Oublier. _

Une secousse au niveau du bras gauche la rappela à la réalité. Itachi, le couloir…il fallait se relever. Elle pourrait s'écraser dans son cachot.

Ses pieds étaient branlants, sa vision floue, mais Hinata se releva. Son regard enfiévré croisa soudainement deux orbes rouges, des tourbillons hypnotiques qui l'appelait dans leurs profondeurs.

_Quels yeux magnifiques._

* * *

Itachi s'empara doucement de la forme molle de Hinata, qui venait de succomber au pouvoir temporaire du sharingan. Il lui avait envoyée une vision gentille pleine de fleurs et de papillons pour une nuit, estimant que même le sommeil ne réserverait rien de bon pour sa frêle prisonnière.

Qu'il devait garder en santé, évidemment. À quoi bon s'être donné tout ce mal si elle devait succomber à une dépression nerveuse?

Ses yeux se plissèrent. _Trop_, avait-elle dit. Trop, quoi? Le sharingan lui avait renvoyé des empreintes de souvenirs, une famille, des gens, le visage de l'autre prisonnière, avec un sentiment fort s'attachant comme une sangsue : la honte. L'insatisfaction, la vaine course à l'approbation, la peine d'un esprit qui s'écroulait sous la pression. Un sentiment qu'il pouvait comprendre.

La différence, c'est que lui avait agi en conséquence. Hinata, en contraste, subissait encore ce ravage mental malsain qui la laissait de plus en plus amère, ternie et faible.

Itachi déposa sans cérémonie Hinata dans son nouveau cachot, la porte se refermant derrière lui avec un craquement lugubre.

* * *

Hinata faisait un rêve merveilleux. Elle était dans un champ qui s'étendait à perte de vue, parsemé d'étangs miroitants sous la lune, où des lucioles éclairaient la scène d'une lumière surréelle. Un vent chaud soufflait, entraînant dans son sillage une mélodie de flûte qui donnait le goût de danser. Là, des fleurs de minuit; là, un couple d'oiseaux flamboyants; là, une lune plus ronde et pleine qu'une boule de cristal; et là, enfin, une figure solitaire prostrée sur un quai, faisant ricocher des roches plates et fines sur l'eau endormie.

Ce dernier détail réveilla quelques peu Hinata de son euphorie, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'étrange figure maintenant qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Même ce magnifique papillon sable qui batifolait autour d'elle cessa de capturer son attention, tandis que ses pieds semblaient s'animer d'une volonté propre. Marchait-elle vers cette ombre humaine? Ou était-ce le paysage tout autour qui se rétrécissait autour d'eux? Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée, comme sous l'emprise d'un aimant.

Enfin, elle fût derrière. Hinata hésita à toucher son épaule, tant la forme avait l'air inconsistante. Plutôt, elle se pencha en avant, tentant d'apercevoir son visage.

« Que faites-vous? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix gentille et mesurée.

Hinata rougit : quelle question stupide. Elle aurait aimé demander _qui êtes-vous_? Mais cela aurait été brusque et malpoli. Autant qu'elle sache, c'était elle l'intruse dans cet endroit!

Quand à _que faites-vous_…c'était évident, il ou elle lançait des roches. Pourquoi? Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas de ses affaires…

Hinata s'apprêtait à s'excuser et à faire demi-tour, honteuse de sa conduite; sa curiosité l'avait amenée à faire une autre bévue, une autre sur les cent millions depuis sa naissance…

« Je questionne le futur. »

« Pa…pardon? » La surprise la fit bégayer. Cette voix riche et grave était masculine…et elle faisait _quoi_?

Sans se démonter, ni montrer la moindre trace de changement d'émotion, la voix continua :

« Le futur a plus de faces qu'une gouttelette d'eau…je lance des roches sur l'étang; je force une nouvelle configuration; et pour un temps, je vois ce qui peut être. »

À ce stade, Hinata était complètement fascinée.

« Qui sera aussi? »

« Pas nécessairement. Ces futurs pouvant être nécessitent une action pour les créer—ici la roche que je lance. »

« Donc l'étang au naturel… »

« …est le futur le plus probable si le cours du temps n'est pas altéré, oui. »

Hinata était émerveillée.

« Tu veux essayer? »

Une main blanche sortit de la forme sombre, tenant des roches de diverses formes et grosseurs.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre. Vouloir savoir son futur n'avait jamais rien donné de bon. Et puis, sa curiosité ne l'avait jamais aidée non plus…

…mais c'était un rêve après tout, vrai?

« D'accord. »

Hinata choisit une roche moyenne et quelconque, la soupesa, puis se concentra pour la faire ricocher sur l'eau. Sa main prit son élan, la roche s'élança et…

Il y eût un bruit claquant. En bas, à la dernière seconde avant l'impact, l'étang s'était gelé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Hinata se retourna, mais son étrange compagnon avait disparu. Le paysage lui sembla plus funèbre que serein tout d'un coup; la solitude lui fit soudainement peur et elle aurait voulu du soleil.

Une curiosité morbide la ramena toutefois à l'étang toujours gelé; sous la glace, une forme floue se précisait peu à peu : une forme féminine, de longs cheveux noir, des lèvres pâles dans un sourire, des yeux blancs…

…_oh mon dieu…c'est moi!_…

…et derrière la femme, une grande forme noire qui l'enveloppait, comme un brouillard qui collerait à la peau. Cette forme était large, masculine et…

* * *

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! »_

Hinata se réveilla en pleurs, poursuivie par la dernière vision du rêve devenu cauchemar. Son corps échappait à son contrôle, en proie à des tremblements et de soubresauts nés d'une peur terrible.

La forme était large. Noire. Glaciale. Masculine.

Avec des yeux rouges.

_L'étang au naturel est le futur le plus probable…La roche engendre des futurs alternatifs…L'étang s'est glacé avant la roche…_

Hinata ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions, mais son esprit s'emballait. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cellule, les mains sur les oreilles, tentant désespérément de chasser le résultat fatal de ses déductions qui s'éclaircissait.

_Il n'y a pas de futur alternatif pour moi. Il n'y a que le futur gelé derrière l'étang. Et derrière l'étang il y avait moi et…_

Elle aurait pu prétendre que c'était Sasuke, pour tout le bien que ça lui aurait fait d'être entre les mains d'un narcissique solitaire et anti-social obsédé par le désir d'assassiner son propre frère. Mais…

_…Itachi. Moi et Itachi. _

_Quelqu'un tuez-moi._

* * *

Précision, Hinata n'était pas superstitieuse, pas plus qu'elle ne se croyait détentrice de pouvoirs mystiques et divinatoires hérités d'une quelconque arrière-arrière-grand-mère, ni même victime d'une prophétie particulièrement malicieuse ayant hanté les Hyuuga depuis la fondation du clan.

Non, Hinata était quelqu'un de logique, de posé. Des années à être reléguée au second plan lui avaient appris à ne pas trop gonfler ses espérances, à mesurer les possibilités de réussite et d'échec, à penser cinq fois avant d'agir. Bien sûr elle avait des rêves, des aspirations, mais le temps lui avait enseigné à se fixer de petits buts à la fois—n'étant pas particulièrement chanceuse elle savait apprécier de maigres victoires plutôt que risquer de grosses déceptions.

Mais s'il y avait quelque chose en laquelle elle croyait, c'était le travail du subconscient. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée un matin, la solution à un problème lui jaillissant soudainement de l'esprit? _Elle_, en tant que Hinata consciente, n'avait pas réussi à résoudre le problème—mais son esprit n'avait pas cessé de chercher pour autant. En tant que medic-nin, c'était sa propre théorie que l'esprit était étroitement lié au corps, question de santé. De la même manière que votre instinct vous indique que tel saut vous cassera la jambe et que vos inhibitions en conséquence vous retiendront d'agir, tout problème mental pouvant résulter en une maladie quelconque—la dépression, par exemple—se verra, autant que possible, proposer une solution à adopter pour éviter la situation.

Toujours selon les convictions d'Hinata, et basé sur ses expériences personnelles passées, son esprit venait de l'avertir, par le biais d'un rêve, que le meilleur choix à faire était de _rester avec Itachi._

N'allez pas croire qu'elle n'essaya pas de démentir cette conclusion, pas plus qu'elle ne s'en réjouissait, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait pourquoi sa vision avait indiqué Itachi, et non pas Akatsuki tout entier, et encore _moins pourquoi elle souriait_ dans cette vision alors qu'il était clair qu'Itachi allait la corroder, comme la rouille sur une voiture, comme un vampire qui aspire la vie de sa proie, comme, comme…une drogue humaine malsaine dont on n'arrive plus à se passer.

_Drapée dans l'ombre d'Itachi. _

Non, n'allez pas croire ça. Ce fût des heures sombres dans ce petit cachot, où seule comme une enfant abandonnée, roulée en boule dans un coin, Hinata chercha désespérément un autre moyen, une autre idée, une autre possibilité…Des heures passés dans un silence de mort, où le seul bruit qui vous répond est le _plouc plouc _de la goutte qui tombe du plafond humide, régulier, qui comme une horloge morbide de torture chinoise marqua les minutes, les heures, le jour, la nuit.

Et puis ce fût le matin. Hinata, livide, attendit le bruit de pas caractéristique, l'odeur du déjeuner, le grincement de la porte, et prit une grande respiration, nécessaire pour un grande décision.

Hinata, la douce, la soumise, eût le courage de lever ses yeux vers son regard hautain, carmin et terrifiant.

« Si tu laisses partir Sakura, je promets de te servir…A-Akatsuki je veux dire…pour toujours… et de mon plein gré. »

Sa voix était horrible, comme un chaton à l'agonie.

Itachi se contenta d'hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Dans le lointain, on aurait cru entendre le claquement sec d'une guillotine.

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 3-Fin

Reviews svp. Prochain chapitre vers la fin de semaine! C'est un rendez-vous! (rires)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviewers :**

**Lems** : J'habite au Canada, j'ai donc 6 heures de décalage avec vous…Quand je poste le matin, pour vous votre journée est déjà bien avancée! (rires) Mais là voici la suite, j'espère que ça valait l'attente! (rires)

**Orokosa** : Oui, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire! Et vous êtes des lecteurs tout simplement fantastique, sans blagues. Pour ta question, nous sommes forcés de s'attarder encore un peu sur Sakura avant de continuer, mais après ce chapitre elle ne réapparaîtra plus avant un très, très long moment…(rires)

**Recif** : D'après moi plus l'environnement est établi, moins on a besoin d'expliquer les états d'âmes du perso, ce qui explique pourquoi j'y accorde beaucoup d'importance…je préfère écrire beaucoup de dialogues et n'écrire qu'un très court « elle était horrifiée » après pour spécifier le ton. Je prévois beaucoup de chapitres, puisque je crois qu'elle ne peut pas tomber amoureuse facilement d'Itachi…et je veux m'attarder à beaucoup de détails APRÈS qu'elle lui aura déclaré son amour, là où la plupart des fics finissent d'habitude. Quant au Byakugan, ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra plus tard…(rires).

**Wish** : Je riais tellement en lisant ton review! Un dernier chapitre pour Sakura, et ensuite il n'y aura qu'Itachi et Hinata pour un très long bout, promis. (encore en train de rire).

Merci aussi à **Mareva** (tant mieux si je peux t'aider à affronter les exams), **Gaia-chan** (je réussis à les garder crédibles? Merci!), **le temps des cerises** (je rougis!), **Nadramon**(j'ai tellement ri en lisant ton review!), **Nataku19**, **ewalin**, **mia**, **Yuzu** (yumemi, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle? Woua, c'est poétique…), **Altiru**, **maetel**, **Princesse d'Argent** (eh oui…un serment qui commence bien des misères…-rires-), **Zorro la Tortue** et **bspo-kat**!

Vos reviews m'encouragent et m'inspirent énormément! Sur ce bonne lecture, et lisez bien la note à la fin!

* * *

**Un Pacte avec le Diable**

Chapitre 4

Le gazon, l'air frais de l'extérieur, la brise fraîche du matin…

Sakura ouvra les yeux sur la lumière éclatante du soleil du matin, la vue obstruée par ses longs cheveux roses balayés par le vent. Elle connaissait cet endroit…Une forêt à quelques kilomètres seulement de Konoha.

_Libre..? Mais…comment? Pourquoi?_

Un objet mince et rugueux coincé dans sa main. Un papier. Une lettre.

Sakura eût soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Son pouls monta en flèche, tandis que fiévreusement elle tentait de déplier la petite feuille beige.

**_Chère Sakura,_**

**_En échange de mon serment d'appartenir à Akatsuki, tu es libre. C'est ma décision : ne te blâme pas et ne crois pas que notre dispute y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Promets-moi de retrouver Sasuke et de vivre heureuse._**

**_Adieu,_**

**_Hinata_**

Sakura resta un moment muette de stupeur, les mains tremblante de son effondrement mental. Elle frotta nerveusement ses yeux qui se remplissaient d'eau, croyant naïvement que le texte aurait changé entre temps, que tout n'était qu'une illusion engendrée par son esprit fatigué.

Enfin la réalité s'enregistra.

« Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieunonononon….non!...NOOOOOOON! HINATAAAAAA! **_HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**»

Son cri désespéré ne rencontra que les feuilles mortes de l'automne, la forêt refermant ses branches millénaires sur une autre âme en détresse.

* * *

Dans la maison de Tsunade régnait une atmosphère tendue de détresse impuissante. Il y avait les parents de Sakura, le mari consolant la femme; Naruto, qui rongeait son frein dans un coin; Shino et Kiba en silence au milieu de la pièce; Tenten et Rock Lee aux côtés de Sakura; en fait, les seules personnes manquantes à cette réunion lugubre étaient Kakashi les membres du clan Hyuuga eux-mêmes.

Il y a une demi-heure déjà, une patrouille de Konoha avait ramené une Sakura en état de choc qui ne cessait de répéter, inlassablement, comme un mantra maudit, « c'est ma faute…c'est ma faute… ». Toute cajolerie ni menace, ni aucun soin calmant n'avait rien donné. Les yeux perdus dans le néant, elle serrait, crispée dans son poing, un torchon de papier maculé de ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler, indifférente au monde extérieur.

Il y eût un pouf de fumée, et Kakashi apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sa mine décontractée fit vite place à une expression sérieuse quand il constata la gravité dans la situation. Il jeta un œil à Tsunade, qui pour toute réponse secoua la tête.

Très lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Kakashi s'approcha de Sakura, avant de mettre un genou à terre et de saisir doucement son visage dans sa main droite, forçant la jeune fille à établir le contact visuel avec lui.

« Sakura…est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Était-ce le ton? Le visage de son professeur? La question en elle-même? Toujours est-il que l'expression perdue de Sakura se fissura et qu'une lumière de reconnaissance s'alluma dans son regard.

« Professeur Kakashi? C'est vous? » demanda-t-elle d'un petit ton enfantin, comme une fillette apeurée.

Kakashi hocha gravement la tête.

« Sakura…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Kakashi avait posé la question très doucement, et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Il y eut un, puis deux hoquets, et enfin un torrent de larmes jaillit des yeux déjà rouges de Sakura, qui se mit son aventure d'une façon décousue.

« Une…une attaque…et puis, le noir, et la médecine, et, et…Hinata, et moi je…et ses yeux rouuuges, et… »

Ce fût fini; Sakura retomba dans son état hébété, répétant « c'est ma faute…ma faute! ».

La salle fût traversée d'un frisson. Des yeux rouges…Sasuke? Ou alors…Itachi?

Mais Kakashi n'abandonna pas pour autant. Tout aussi doucement, il déplia les jointures blanches de pression de Sakura et tira lentement sur le papier fragile. Il le déplia, lut rapidement; son regard devint sombre en même temps qu'il attirait Sakura dans ses bras pour la bercer.

« Voyons, Sakura, ce n'est pas ta faute…tout va bien aller… »

La gorge de Kakashi se serra. Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer cela aux autres?

Il y eût un grand coup de vent et la porte claqua : Neji, pantelant et hors d'haleine, venait d'arriver, suivi de près par Hiashi, calme et digne.

Neji jeta un bref regard à la salle.

« Où est Hinata? »

Sa question inquiète était murmurée, mais dans la salle sinistre elle fit figure de cri.

Enfin Kakashi se décida.

« Hinata est entre les mains d'Akatsuki » dit-il gravement.

Il y eût des pleurs, des cris de surprise, des expressions horrifiées. Puis les regards se tournèrent vers Hiashi, qui lui avait une expression concernée, mais aussi un brin dégoûtée, celle qui voulait dire _« trop faible pour se défendre, je suppose? »._

Kakashi le fixa durement.

« Elle a échangée sa vie et une allégeance à Akatsuki contre la liberté de Sakura. »

Le regard de Hiashi se brisa, et il dût se tenir contre le chambranle de la porte. _Je suis…un père indigne…_

Ce fût Naruto qui brisa le silence, une lave brûlante dans les glaces de l'Arctique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? ALLONS-Y! »

Naruto, incrédule et perplexe, vit ses camarades secouer un à un leurs têtes. _Mais..mais__… n'ont-ils pas envie de secourir Hinata? Elle attend, là, peut-être, désespérément notre aide!_

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile Naruto. Selon ce que la note implique, Hinata est maintenant avec Akatsuki…Confrontée, elle sera forcée de se battre contre nous jusqu'à la mort. » dit tristement Kakashi.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, désemparé.

« N-n-non…c'est impossible… »

Il y eût un bruit sourd : Hiashi venait de s'effondrer à genoux, les mains cachant son visage.

« Mon…enfant… »

* * *

En fait, Hinata ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Elle avait déjà versée toutes les larmes possibles à propos de sa famille, ses rêves, ses amours et tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière; sa décision maintenant assumée, elle se sentait le cœur allégé et serein d'avoir fait un bon choix, du moins pour le moment. C'était quelqu'un de réaliste mais d'optimiste, qui comme on l'a déjà dit savait apprécier de minces victoires, et qui se disait platement que sa situation ne pouvait que s'améliorer à partir d'ici.

L'avenir ne tarda pas à lui donner raison, ironiquement sous la forme d'Itachi.

« Bonjour » fit-elle doucement quand il ouvrit la porte. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre de blessé? »

Itachi secoua la tête en défaisant ses chaînes.

« Suis-moi ».

Donc Hinata suivit Itachi à travers les couloirs, pour arriver à une allée un peu plus éclairée où s'alignait des semblants de portes d'ici de là dans la roche, et de s'arrêter devant une.

« Ta nouvelle chambre. Elle est barrée de l'extérieur et communique avec la mienne. » dit Itachi d'un ton morne.

Hinata se retint de s'exclamer _Ma chambre?_ et jeta un œil curieux dans la pièce, décorée avec le même goût douteux mais beaucoup plus confortable. Un lit, deux étagères, une entrée d'eau, et, bien sûr, la porte communicante.

_Avec la chambre d'Itachi._

Hinata avala nerveusement. C'était sûrement pour des raisons de sécurité…rien d'autre…

_Positif, Hinata. _

Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Itachi ne bougea pas, ni d'un bras ni d'un cil, et Hinata commença à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Y a-t-il autre chose, M.Itachi? »

« Kisame viendra ce soir pour ta trousse de soin. »

Et il lui ferma prestement la porte sur le nez.

* * *

« Le rustre! » grommelait encore Hinata, des heures plus tard. « Ce mufle, aucune bonne manière… »

Les bonnes manières, dernière priorité quand on est prisonnière d'une équipe démoniaque de criminels, dites-vous? Pas pour Hinata. Elle avait été élevée pour être une héritière impeccable, polie, raffinée et maniérée en tout temps.

Même en temps critique, comme maintenant, entre les mains d'Itachi, l'homme à la politesse d'hommes des cavernes.

En fait Hinata ruminait surtout pour oublier que la nuit venait de tomber sur sa nouvelle chambre, là où elle ne pouvait sortir mais où tout le monde pouvait l'atteindre. Un peu plus tôt, Kisame était entré sans crier gare dans son refuge et avait laissé tomber un paquet d'herbes, de pansements et d'autres fournitures dans la pièce, avant de tourner prestement les talons sans qu'elle ait pu dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Il y eût un craquement derrière la porte, et Hinata se figea. La noirceur et le silence l'incommodaient, mais un bruit de pas derrière sa porte à minuit ne voulait sans doute rien dire de bon.

_Je suis paranoïaque…du calme…_

Soudain, à la plus grande terreur d'Hinata, il y eût un souffle sur son visage et une main coinçant ses poignets tandis qu'une autre tâtait ses cuisses. L'adrénaline déferla dans son corps et elle repoussa l'assaillant d'un bon coup de pied, avant de se précipiter sur la porte communicante qu'elle matraqua de coups de poings, avant que celle-ci s'ouvre d'un coup sec et qu'elle boule aux pieds d'Itachi.

Hinata se dépêcha à refermer la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour affronter le regard inquisiteur d'Itachi.

« Quelqu'un veut me violer! »souffla-t-elle, complètement affolée.

Itachi ne fit qu'hausser très lentement son sourcil droit.

« Et alors? Tu veux sans doute renégocier les termes de ton contrat? » fit-il une voix clairement désintéressée.

« QUOI? »

La surprise et le dégoût laissa Hinata un instant paralysée. Elle écumait presque de rage. D'où avait-elle pris cette notion stupide qu'on pouvait être à la fois criminel ET honorable en même temps?

« De plus, ma chère Hinata… » dit Itachi en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, « …qui te dit que tu es plus en sécurité de ce côté de la porte? »

Sa question resta suspendue entre leurs regards, celui d'Hinata horrifié, le sien implacable. Il leva un doigt et traça lentement le contour de son visage, prenant bien son temps sur la commissure gauche de sa petite bouche en cœur.

Hinata ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût. On aurait dit la caresse sensuelle d'un _mort_…

_C'est un…cauchemar…_

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 4-Fin

Bon, bon, je suis très méchante de couper le chapitre ici, mille fois pardon (rires). Là, j'ai besoin de vos suggestions. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une histoire complètement pas crédible où elle tombe en amour à cause de son sexy evilness ou de quoi de même, ni non plus de faire un raccourci stylistique et de résumer ce qui s'est passé pendant X temps de sa captivité. Il me faut des **suggestions de petites scènes**, cutes, touchantes, presque anodines entre Hinata et Itachi mais qui au bout du compte pousseront Hinata à l'apprécier… J'en ai déjà beaucoup en tête, mais allons-y pour un trip collectif! (rires)

J'attends vos suggestions! En attendant, le prochain chapitre sortira au milieu de la semaine prochaine (mercredi, sinon jeudi maximum). À bientôt!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponses aux reviewers :**

**Khajihyah** : Les psychopathes font toujours des amoureux fascinants, personnellement je trouve les héros fades à côté d'eux ! (rires) Merci pour tes suggestions, j'ai particulièrement aimé la deuxième, bien adapté à l'humour acide de notre cher Itachi (rires).

**Nadramon** : Oh non, pas de lemons ! Dans un chapitre bien à part peut-être, classé comme histoire propre dans mon profil, mais pas d'écrits sulfureux dans ma gentille histoire classée T, rassures-toi ! (rires). Itachi a vraiment un sens de l'humour bien à lui par contre, et l'amour platonique sera bien au rendez-vous (je suis appréciatrice du genre aussi) puisque je rappelle que ce sera surtout Hinata qui sera sous le charme d'Itachi, et pas le contraire. Merci pour les suggestions, je prends bonne note ! Quant aux autres couples, il n'y en aura pas non. On parlera bien des autres par contre (il faut bien qu'ils se lancent à la poursuite d'Hinata un jour, sinon ce serait trop facile…). Et même si j'écrirais sur un autre couple dans une autre histoire, ce serait sans doute un Dark Sasuke X Sakura (voir mon profil) ou alors un truc de super angst où Neji et Hinata sont forcés dans un mariage affreux…On ne se défait pas de ses patterns préférés…(rires).

**Kassis** : Une des seules fics que tu attends la suite avec impatience ? Quel beau compliment, merci beaucoup ! (toute gênée) Moi aussi j'aime bien les phrases, je suis toute fière quand j'en trouve une croustillante (rires) On ne saura pas qui était le mystérieux agresseur, malheureusement, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important…Par contre je suis bien d'accord qu'Itachi est le seul beau garçon dans Akatsuki ! (Itachi…bave…)

**Lems** : Hong-Kong ? Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?...Pour être sincère, Sakura n'était que le prétexte à l'histoire, alors je l'ai larguée dès que possible pour se concentrer sur notre couple (mais elle reviendra c'est certain). Je suis bien d'accord pour éviter le cacahuète gnangnantin (j'adooore l'expression, c'est génial –rires–) Merci **INFINIMENT** pour toutes ces suggestions, je retiens particulièrement la deuxième, quatrième, sixième et septième, j'en bavais devant mon écran je le jure, avec toutes les idées qui me venaient en tête grâce à elles je riais déjà comme une fangirl en délire… Hinata elle connaît pas sa chance…–rires– **Lems**, **review**** 2** : Sincèrement, je vais essayer de prendre le décalage horaire en considération et poster en conséquence…et aussi d'écrire plus vite, ou en tout cas de faire de plus longs chapitres (rires) C'est vrai que c'est difficile de faire soigner Hinata par Itachi vu que c'est elle la médic, ça enlève toutes sortes de gentils scénarios…(pleurs) mais t'en fais pas on va se débrouiller! Et bonne chance pour les examens! **Lems****, review 3** : Oh la la, je suis tordue de rire! Ça dégouline l'eau de rose ta suggestion! (complètement crampée de rire) mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que les yeux d'Itachi sont très beaux et très pénétrants, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter, hmm? Voilà voilà j'update. À bientôt!

Merci aussi à **Rajhna** (la cellule, bien meilleure que la chambre? l'avenir nous le dira! –rires–) **wish** (je vais mourir de rire à cause de toi! Mais oui nous sommes bien débarrassés de Sakura…du moins pour un bout! –rires–) **Sailor** **Ocean**, **aki-kun** (Itachi-power, ouiiii! –rires–), **Mareva**, **Ida**, **goudou** ( je retiens les suggestions, merci! Et contente que ma fic te plaise quand même! –rires–), **utena-witch** (merci beaucoup beaucoup!), **orokosa** (ouh là deux heures du math, je vais rougir! Merci pour les suggestions, je prends particulièrement note de la 3e –rires–), **Miwakomosa****, Jirayasan **(oh là là je suis toute rouge de gêne!) et **Princesse d'Argent** (ahhh toucher Itachi! –bave–).

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, qui m'encouragent et m'inspirent toujours plus! N'hésitez pas à me laisser encore de vos suggestions! En attendant voici un chapitre plus long, et ma foi, les choses commencent enfin à s'épicer…(rires). Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 5

Quand tout va bien dans sa vie, et qu'on s'imagine dans certaines positions critiques, on a toujours une très haute opinion de combien courageusement nous allons réagir. Un enfant se fait enlever par un bandit en pleine rue? Ah ben, certain que je vais le poursuivre et me battre comme une furie pour le récupérer…

Un autre scénario héroïque bien connu du genre est « ma réaction si un mec plus fort que moi essaie de me violer ». Comme toutes les filles ninjas de son âge, Hinata croyait dur comme fer que si la situation se présentait, elle invectiverait son adversaire d'injures, se défendrait bec et ongles, et, dans un acte très noble de sauver sa vertu, s'étoufferait en avalant sa langue s'il le fallait.

Réduite à une masse tremblante et paralysée au sol, le visage encore sous l'inspection des doigts vagabonds d'Itachi, Hinata se demandait vaguement comment ses amies de l'époque et elle avaient été aussi stupidement idéalistes et qui était la conne de première déplorant sa vie routinière et aspirant à des aventures « excitantes ».

La réalité était **loin** d'être excitante. Son corps demandait vainement la permission de vomir et elle n'arrivait pas à tomber inconsciente de peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être la brebis regardant directement dans les yeux prédateurs du loup prêt à la manger.

_Par pitié, quelqu'un aidez-moi…_

La voix basse d'Itachi la ramena brutalement au problème.

« Alors, Hinata? Quel côté de la porte est plus sécuritaire? »

Le salaud avait l'air de s'amuser en plus. Ses doigts formèrent un col autour de son cou et il commença doucement à serrer.

« _Quel côté, Hinata_? » fit Itachi, plus insistant.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. _Je ne sais pas quel côté! Je ne sais pas! Je m'en fous! Au secours! _Ses facultés cognitives étaient réduites à néant sous la panique.

Elle émit un faible gargouillement, puis sa vision commença à devenir noire à cause du manque d'air. Pour un bref moment, Hinata se sentit flotter. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à la scène à l'extérieur de son corps, comme une caméra de surveillance au plafond.

Libre de panique, de mal de vivre, de tout. Tout était…limpide.

_Tu ne veux pas retourner dans la chambre. Il fait noir et tu ne sais pas si un autre maniaque plus tordu qu'Itachi s'y cache encore. De toute manière tu n'arriverais pas à dormir. _

_Profil bas, Hinata. Il faut gagner la faveur d'Itachi. Mets la situation à profit. Détache-toi de tes peurs. Juste un geste, un mot. Tu es capable!_

L'impression s'estompa, et Hinata ouvrit sa bouche à travers le brouillard qui lui bandait les yeux pour s'entendre croasser :

« Ici, évidemment. »

Itachi relâcha son étreinte et Hinata reprit goulûment son souffre, massant avec insistance sa gorge meurtrie.

_C'est bien. Continue!_

Hinata leva ses yeux vaincus mais fermes sur les sharingans d'Itachi.

« Je suis trop faible pour vous affronter et vous tenez à un medic obéissant et en bon état. »

Itachi plissa les yeux tandis qu'Hinata détournait la tête, à moitié pour ne plus le regarder et à moitié pour résister à la tentation de larmoyer.

« Allez-y si vous voulez » dit-elle, le ton serré.

Hinata ferma les yeux et attendit. _Pitié, qu'il fasse ça vite…_

Elle ouvrit un œil quand elle entendit le même bruit que l'autre fois, comme un dragon qui s'étouffe.

Ce meurtrier riait d'elle…_encore_.

« Je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, medic. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, il n'y a et n'y aura plus personne. »

* * *

Ainsi s'étaient clos les évènements de la nuit. Itachi avait rouvert la porte, l'avait poussée sans ménagement et avait refermée la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

Avec le recul, Hinata se sentait un brin dégueulasse. Comme beaucoup de victimes, elle se sentait honteuse de sa conduite, de sa mollesse face à Itachi.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit aussi « Oui, prenez-moi seigneur » tant qu'à ça? Tu n'as pas de fierté Hinata, tu es…complètement dégoûtante._

_La prochaine fois…_

_Ce que tu es bête, la prochaine fois sera pareille! Ce sera la **même** situation, et il faudra réagir de la **même** façon. À moins que tu veuilles crever, hein Hinata? _

Non. Elle n'avait pas fait ce serment pour rien, pas redonné la liberté à Sakura pour rien.

_Et je suis une bonne personne. Les bonnes personnes se font récompenser venu l'heure juste…_

_Et ce sont mes compagnons maintenant, vaut mieux apprendre à vivre avec. _

* * *

Le lendemain, forte de cette nouvelle résolution, Hinata cogna doucement contre la porte d'Itachi, un carnet dans les mains et un crayon derrière l'oreille. La porte s'ouvrit, Itachi la fixa, Hinata ne s'en formalisa pas et dit :

« J'aurais besoin d'avoir l'historique médical de toute le monde ».

C'est ainsi que plus tard, elle était de retour dans la salle commune, approchant chacun des membres d'Akatsuki de façon privée. Elle était intimidée, mais son côté médecin prit vite le dessus et Hinata se sentit vite dans son élément.

L'après-midi fut très satisfaisant. Elle se serait crut infirmière de campagne pour des éclopés vagabonds à l'air patibulaire.

Kisame d'abord, qui lui répondit par grognements inégaux. Sasori, le marionnettiste, était sec et impatient mais tout de même cordial. Deidara, la façonneuse d'argile, lui faisait penser à une vieille fille aigrie. Et puis cinq autres membres encore, dont les noms lui échappaient mais qui étaient relativement civilisés.

Enfin, Itachi. Elle le passa en dernier, et lancée sur sa drill de médecin en mission ne laissa aucun malaise entacher son enthousiasme. Ses réponses étaient laconiques, mais Hinata en avait vu d'autres.

De retour dans sa chambre, Hinata sourit fièrement à ses neuf nouveaux (et sans doute neuf à jamais) dossiers. Ils étaient tous peu étoffés pour l'instant, mais Hinata se contenta en se disant qu'avec Akatsuki, elle aurait sans doute bientôt des dossiers épais comme des montagnes.

Oui, neuf patients aux capacités à faire pâlir d'envie tous les medics du monde. Ennuyeux que personne ne la reconnaîtrait jamais pour le travail effectué, ni que personne n'ait accès à ses futures recherches, mais Hinata se sentait déjà revigorée de pouvoir s'investir dans son travail qui promettait d'être passionnant.

* * *

Pendant qu'Hinata se prenait d'affection pour ses nouveaux dossiers, comme une fillette devant sa première poupée, les membres d'Akatsuki s'esclaffaient dans la salle commune de cette drôle de petite medic déterminée à leur donner une santé de fer envers et contre toutes les conditions possibles.

« La petite medic est d'une intégrité et d'une compétence irréprochable, Itachi. Mes félicitations » dit Sasori, la voix étouffée derrière son foulard.

Itachi inclina la tête pour toute réponse.

« Petite medic? Je la verrais plus infirmière en chef à la maternité, moi » renifla dédaigneusement Deidara.

« Ta gueule. C'est toi qui es plus sèche que du bois dans le désert. » grogna Kisame.

Deidara ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Kisame venait-il juste de prendre le parti de la medic?

« On a une faiblesse pour la jeune _freak_, Kisame? » demanda Deidara, une pointe de jalousie et de méchanceté dans le ton.

« Avec toi pour seule femme dans l'organisation, c'est pas difficile. » grogna de nouveau Kisame.

Deidara fit un « huff! » d'indignation devant l'insinuation et se remit à son argile. Kisame se tourna vers Itachi, indiqua la porte du regard et s'en alla.

* * *

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler? » fit Itachi quelques instants plus tard dans le couloir, un brin ennuyé.

« Ces quoi ces salades Itachi? Cette idée depuis le début est ridicule! Et laisser partir l'autre fille! Et cette porte _communicante_—»

« Ma foi, Deidara a raison, tu as un faible pour la medic… » dit Itachi, toujours impassible.

Pour toute réponse Kisame enfonça Itachi dans le mur.

« Je veux des réponses _maintenant_. C'est quoi toutes ces décisions sans consulter l'organisation? »

« Exactement de ce que ç'a l'air » dit Itachi en repoussant fermement la main qui le maintenait au mur. « Nous perdons trop de temps pour récupérer nos forces. Tsunade avait des disciples alors je les ai kidnappés. L'une promet de rester avec nous sans problèmes si je libère sa copine. C'est le genre honorable à respecter sa parole, alors je l'ai fait. »

« Pourquoi ne pas tuer la copine? »

« J'ai un fond honorable aussi, Kisame. »

Kisame renifla avec mépris.

« Itachi Uchiwa, un fond honorable! J'aurai tout entendu… et cette porte communicante alors, homme honorable? »

« J'aime toujours les plans simples qui permettent beaucoup de possibilités, Kisame. »

« Et ces possibilités sont? »

« Que de mes affaires. Si ça tourne mal, je trouverai un autre médic, c'est tout. ».

Kisame était énervé. Mais on ne discute pas trop avec Itachi Uchiwa, pour son propre bien.

* * *

Il n'y eût pas d'autres incidents. Trois semaines passèrent environ comme ça : vivre en recluse dans sa chambre à faire dieu-sait-quoi pour tuer le temps, ou alors sortir sous prétexte de demandes médicales sous la surveillance d'Itachi, qui lui amenait aussi ses repas.

Pour être franc, c'était d'un ennui inouï. Hinata arrivait à la fin de toutes les demandes médicales qu'elle pouvait imaginer, et si rien n'arrivait bientôt (rien d'excitant—juste _quelque_ _chose_) elle serait prête à devenir folle.

À moins qu'elle ne le devienne _maintenant_. Seigneur, pourquoi Itachi était toujours aussi difficile?

_Pourquoi_ l'animal refusait de se lever de sa chaise?

Sans doute pour la rendre misérable.

Oui, c'était son idée de prendre les mesures corporelles de tout le monde. Mais comme le lui avait si gentiment rappelé Itachi, « Ton rôle est d'assurer ma santé. Le mien est en échange de t'épargner. Pas d'être coopératif. »

Ç'avait été son dernier commentaire. Tout regard suppliant n'avait rien changé, tandis qu'il restait là à la fixer, clairement amusé.

Hinata avait difficilement ravalé un cri de rage. Si elle voulait ces mesures—et il _fallait_ qu'elle les prenne!—elle allait devoir faire de l'acrobatie sur lui, et la perspective était _loin_ de l'enchanter.

_M'asseoir…sur ces cuisses…froides…contact…intimité…ah mon dieu beurk!_

Soupirant, Hinata se mit sur le mode automate et commença à prendre ses mesures. La jambe…le bras…oublier qu'il te fixe…le tour de tête, celui du cou…ne pas penser et prendre le tour de taille…voilà…l'avant-bras…le tour de poignet…ne pas, pas penser et prendre le tour de cuisse…très bien…la distance entre les épaules…ne vraiment, vraiment pas penser et s'asseoir sur lui pour prendre la longueur du dos…se pencher…et…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon!_

Vous l'aurez deviné, Hinata est ce genre de personne adorable qui aime se promener dans d'immenses jardins tant pour la vue que pour l'aromathérapie, et qui a un palmarès de connaisseuse avertie à propos de ses senteurs favorites.

Qui aurait cru qu'un criminel redouté se lavant sans doute une fois par mois et vivant dans des grottes humides et mal famées sentirait aussi bon?

_On dirait du romarin…non un peu plus accentué que ça…peut-être du—_

« Hinata…T'as fini de me renifler? »

Hinata s'arrêta, interdite.

_Je suis déshonorée à tout jamais. Dé-shon-neur. Total. Complet. Oh, la honte._

Ce fût bref. Un petit cri étranglé, un coup sur la poitrine d'Itachi et elle se précipita dans sa chambre, les draps de son lit par-dessus la tête.

* * *

_Honte. Honte. **Hooooonte**._

_Quelqu'un assomez-moi. _

Fermement et illusoirement protégée par son mur de tissus, Hinata ruminait la honte la plus cuisante de sa courte vie : être prise en flagrant délit d'inspiration appréciative de l'effluve corporelle du méprisable Itachi Uchiwa. Même sa défaite contre sa sœur cadette n'avait pas été aussi horrible.

Malheureusement Itachi Uchiwa, cette plaie de l'existence, vivait toujours, et il était derrière la porte en train de dire :

« Quand la faim te sortira du lit, medic, tu viendras prendre ton dîner ».

Peut-être, si Hinata aurait tendu l'oreille, aurait-elle entendu ce petit bruit maintenant caractéristique—comme un dragon qui s'étouffe—tandis que les pas décroissaient dans le corridor; peut-être aurait-elle eu un pressentiment qu'il y avait _autre chose_ que le dîner derrière la porte; peut-être aurait-elle conclu que mourir de faim dans son lit n'était pas si mal comme idée finalement.

Peut-être.

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 5-Fin

Oh là là, que de palpitations mes amies! Et que d'énigmes…Que font les membres d'Akatsuki, tous inactifs dans leur caverne? Kisame agit très bizarrement, et Hinata n'a plus l'air de se sentir vraiment en danger…et qu'y a-t-il donc derrière la porte sauf le dîner? Rendez-vous en fin de semaine pour le savoir, et en attendant, laissez-moi un review ça m'encourage toujours! (rires)


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous! À la demande **d'iriahime**, je publie ce chapitre ce vendredi plutôt que demain. Et au fait…est-ce que tous mes lecteurs sont féminins? (curiosité, comme ça, je serais ravie d'avoir des lecteurs masculins aussi…--rires--). Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre Kisame? (morte de rire) Ce chapitre est plus long et plus comique aussi, j'ai eu un plaisir fou à l'écrire! L'histoire va débouler à partir d'ici, et c'est avec beaucoup d'excitation que je vous donne rendez-vous lundi!

**Réponses**

**Metsudo:** Bonjour! Yes, I'm good in english too, even if my mother tongue is french (I'm born and live in Quebec! Yeah!) Before this fic, I've written a lot in english (usually first and french and then translated in english) but I don't think I'll do that for this fic for two main reasons : first, the translated story is less beautiful, mainly because of my lack of exact vocabulary in english, and second I found by experience that the english fandom is much more vicious and mean (sobs). But I'm very, very glad that you like my fic, and even more happy that it can help you read something fun in french! (laughs) French is a difficult language to learn, so I'll say « bonne chance et ne te décourage pas! » because it is truly beautiful. I have the luck to be easy with it (laughs) so I take good care to write in a perfect grammar and orthograph (some errors slip, though –sobs-). Hope you enjoy this chapter, and à bientôt!

**Utena-witch: **Voyons donc, je ne suis pas vexée! (rires) Je comprends très bien que tu puisses trouver Hinata lâche, après tout elle n'a pas l'air de se rebeller très fort contre sa situation…À vrai dire je l'ai voulue comme ça, c'est-à-dire que j'en avais juste assez de ces récits héroïques mais impossibles où l'héroïne se rebelle comme un mustang déchaîné, se mette ainsi dans le trouble ET réussisse malgré tout à s'en tirer. Un peu de sérieux…De cette façon, je considère la « lâcheté » d'Hinata comme étant intelligente. Il sera toujours temps de se rebeller plus tard, quand ses chances de s'en sortir seront meilleures, ne? Quant aux membres d'Akatsuki, je crois bien que le reste de la fic va t'amener bien des surprises…(rires). Et j'avoue, Neji est trop classe! (Gyahh…bave…)

**Orokosa** : Le bac de philo? Oh là, je me sens vraiment honorée là (rougit) Ça s'est bien passé? J'ai trouvé trop drôle la toxicité du romarin! J'en avais aucune idée, j'ai mis une odeur au hasard…je pouvais pas tomber mieux (rires). Je crois que le chapitre va répondre à plusieurs de tes interrogations, mais tant qu'au rôle que tient Hinata au sein d'Akatsuki je crois que vous serez bientôt tous surpris…serait-ce plutôt le rôle d'Hinata pour Itachi face à Akatsuki? Oho, mais là j'en dis trop…suspense…(rires)

**Wish** : Je me fais vraiment un plaisir fou à faire penser Hinata! (rires) Quant au rire d'Itachi, je voulais à la fois un rire qui fasse dark, sans être complètement un rire…(Itachi ne rit pas voyons donc! (rires))…d'où un « dragon qui s'étouffe », qui suggère un son creux et grave, un rire malade qui n'en est pas un, comme si cette fonction de lui était rouillée. Enfin…une mouette? C'est pas mal (rires) Moi, on me dit que je ris comme une hyène! Oui oui, comme Ed dans le Roi Lion! (oh la honte…--rires--) Et t'en fais pas pour Kisame, c'est arrangé!

**Kassis** : bienvenue dans notre monde foufou! (rires) Plus sérieusement, qu'avez-vous tous contre Kisame? Ahhh le pauvre incompris…(rires). C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'il soit froid et sente très bon en même temps…oh la la je ne m'en étais pas du tout rendu compte…bah tant mieux pour lui (rires). Itachi, aimer Hinata? Hmm, pas encore…mais c'est très certainement son pion préféré sur le grand échiquier de ses plans!

**Khajihyah** : Ahh, démone! Oser avancer que Hinata serait séduite par les phéromones d'Itachi! (morte de rire). Je riais trop lors de ta description du héros typique, c'est juste TROP ce que je pense…quand à tes autres questions…sans rien te révéler, je crois que l'histoire va surprendre par la direction qu'elle prendra bientôt, et qui dévie pas mal de la fic d'amour traditionnelle (enfin j'espère!) Ohh, tu écris des fics aussi! Tu aimes quels pairings en particulier? (curieuse…)

**Nadramon** : C'est bien d'être enregistrée, ça permet toutes sortes d'options amusantes! Et j'ai trop ri! Draguer une carpe, voyons, vous êtes tous trop cruels envers Kisame! (morte de rire) Je ne sais pas trop s'ils ont un chef et qui est la face de plante, mais comme tout le monde m'en glissait un mot je les ai inclus…en tout cas c'est peut-être moi qui n'ait pas fait attention aux scanlations je ne les ai pas vus! Ouiiiiin (pleurs).

**Lems** : Bon toi, je t'ai gardé pour la fin (rires). Pour la scène des mesures, imagine qu'Itachi soit assis dans un sofa, dos contre dossier, et qu'elle veuille prendre la mesure de son dos…pour se faire, elle devra grimper sur lui, glisser sa main dans son dos, poser son ruban et prendre la mesure jusqu'à son cou, tu vois? (rires) Pour la réplique, je n'en étais pas 100 satisfaite non plus. J'aurais dû écrire « Medic, t'as fini? » ou un truc du genre, mais il faut aussi se dire que je n'écris pas TOUS les détails d'une scène ( ce serait trop long, j'updaterais à chaque mois et je me tannerais –pleurs--) il faut que tu imagines qu'elle était parte dans son petit monde et que son ton à lui est extrêmement ennuyé…oui oui j'aurais pu l'écrire (pleure encore) mais à moment donné c'est lourd écritre « …dit-il comme ceci, comme ceça, de cette manière… » Enfin pas de panique j'ai repris la situation en main, les répliques d'Itachi devraient être impecc là (rires). LOL, je riais trop de ta description des beautés d'Akatsuki…je ne sais pas qui est la plante carnivore, mais comme d'autres me l'ont mentionnée elle fait apparition dans le chapitre (rires). Ohhhh, oui, comme ça ça fait beaucoup plus de sens ta suggestion…oui oui oui Hinata pro du body language…oui! (complètement illuminée là) Et non non t'en fais pas, le seul couple dans cet fic c'est Hinata et Itachi! (morte de rire) J'envisage bien de faire un SasuSaku (va voir ma bio) mais ce serait un Ultra Dark Sasuke et une Sakura réduite à l'impuissance totale, bref elle en baverait pour rester avec lui…Et vraiment, vous êtes TROP cruels envers Kisame! (rires)

Merci aussi à **iriahime** (vœux exaucés!), **mayura09**, **Altiru**, **Jirayasan**, **le temps des cerises** (oh la vision! –rires--) **Rajhna**, **aki-kun**, **Miwakosoma** (pauvre Kisame personne ne l'aime –rires--), **Yami**** Shino**, **bspo-kat** (je m'amuse trop à écrire ses pensées aussi!), **Anaxarete****, Princesse d'Argent** et **goudou** (--rires—va lire la réponse à Wish pour en savoir plus sur le fameux rire d'Itachi!)

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 6

Le pourrions-nous, je vous inviterais à vous asseoir avec du popcorn dans les grottes d'Akatsuki, juste devant la chambre d'Hinata en fait, tant la scène qui va se dérouler est juteuse. Nous attendrions, fébriles, que la faim la tire effectivement du lit, et tendrions l'oreille pour entendre son pas feutré l'amener jusqu'à la porte; là, invisibles, nous verrions son œil apparaître derrière la serrure pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne, et enfin assisterions avec délectation à son expression horrifiée, presque hystérique quand elle ouvrirait la porte.

_Son panier de linge sale. _

_Itachi__ Uchiwa, Sa Majesté Suprême, m'a laissé son **panier de linge sale**. _

Ses yeux se rempliraient d'une expression mélangeant le dégoût et la promesse de vengeance tandis qu'elle saisirait d'une main tremblante de colère un de ces vêtements indignes du bout des doigts, comme un torchon ayant résidé dans les égouts. C'est là qu'elle apercevrait le petit bout de papier méticuleusement plié en quatre tomber de la pile de tissus maudits, et que son fin visage de poupée se plisserait de l'expression d'Horreur Ultime quand elle lirait le court mais humiliant message écrit d'une main adroite et fine :

**_Tâche de ne pas t'évanouir de bonheur en faisant le lavage, medic._**

Il y aurait un grand frisson pour traverser Hinata, qui partirait de ses pieds avant de remonter jusqu'à sa gorge, où il se muerait en grand cri de rage inarticulé qui se répercuterait à l'infini dans les couloirs d'Akatsuki.

Oui, ce serait super. Nous mangerions les restes de notre popcorn en applaudissant à tout rompre.

* * *

Plus sérieusement, le fin écho du « **_IIIIIIIARRRRRR!_** »lancé par Hinata arriva jusqu'à Itachi, qui se permit de s'adosser à la paroi rocheuse pour masquer les hoquets traversant ses épaules et de caler son visage derrière son manteau pour cacher son sourire de tortionnaire satisfait.

Oui, mesdames et messieurs, Itachi Uchiwa riait silencieusement, et l'impression était étrange même pour lui. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ri ainsi?

La pensée l'arrêta court dans son élan. Raide comme une planche, il se dirigea vers la salle commune, où devait se tenir une réunion de la plus haute importance.

* * *

Il y eût plusieurs choses qui se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Hinata après sa découverte. Principalement et en ordre :

A) Itachi le clown sadique va payer.

B) Elle avait droit à du miel aujourd'hui.

C) La porte était ouverte et elle était libre de se promener.

Étant d'une nature gentille et optimiste, Hinata pensa d'abord que c'était une touchante preuve qu'elle avait réussi à gagner assez la confiance d'Itachi pour qu'il la laisse se promener. Puis l'insultant panier de linge lui revint en mémoire et elle se dit plutôt qu'Itachi la croyait sans doute trop maladroite pour se promener toute seule et qu'il pensait qu'elle rentrerait sans tarder faire sa lessive.

_Eh bien, M.Itachi va être sévèrement détrompé_, pensa-t-elle, les yeux déterminés. Après tout il y avait des limites à être obéissante, elle n'était pas tout à fait sans défense et l'occasion était _vraiment_ trop belle.

Elle jeta négligemment le panier derrière elle, le linge s'envolant dans toutes les directions, et s'enfonça dans les couloirs obscurs d'Akatsuki.

* * *

Encore une fois, si Hinata avait connu les vraies motivations d'Itachi à l'avance, elle serait peut-être sagement restée dans sa chambre. En effet, Itachi ne voulait pas seulement qu'elle explore la caverne; il espérait fermement qu'elle assiste à cette réunion.

Une réunion qui avant même d'être commencée promettait un maximum d'ennui.

« Comme vous le savez tous, notre but est de capturer les 9 démons à queue de ce monde… »

Itachi portait à peine attention à ce que l'excentrique à tête de plante racontait. Ce discours, il l'avait déjà entendu mille fois.

« …nous allons commencer par Gaara du désert… »

Itachi plissa les yeux.

**_Enfin_**.

Enfin, plusieurs choses. D'abord, il allait pouvoir vérifier si ce plan de capture pouvait vraiment fonctionner. Et si, comme il le soupçonnait, ce plan était voué à l'échec malgré les talents des membres de l'Akatsuki réunis, il pourrait enfin passer à son plan de rechange.

Un plan de rechange qui le séduisait de plus en plus. Plus simple. Et avec beaucoup plus de possibilités.

Et beaucoup plus facile aussi.

Ce n'est pas qu'Itachi était paresseux ou était fatigué par la difficulté. Il était juste quelqu'un de pragmatique, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se forcer quand une option moins éreintante ayant les mêmes résultats lui était proposé.

Itachi se permit un sourire de prédateur. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hinata.

_Ne me déçois pas, petite médic..._

* * *

Des couloirs tortueux. Des portes. D'autres couloirs. D'autres portes. Encore des couloirs…

C'était à croire que ce maudit repaire d'Akatsuki n'était qu'une immense fourmilière de tunnels tournant en rond.

Hinata soupira. À quoi bon se le cacher? Elle s'était perdue. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir et attendre qu'Itachi ou un autre membre d'Akatsuki la retrouve.

En espérant qu'ils s'étouffent à mort en riant d'elle.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, puis soupira de nouveau. C'était étrange…Voilà à peine un mois, elle aurait juré que sa vie ne serait plus qu'un interminable enfer. Pourtant, après un départ plutôt malaisé, elle ne se sentait pas plus mal parmi Akatsuki qu'au milieu de l'hôpital de Konoha.

Hinata ne se faisait pas d'illusions : cette belle réalité ne durait que tant qu'elle se forçait à oublier que les membres d'Akatsuki étaient tous des assassins prévoyant de faire encore plus de victimes…et tant qu'elle s'obligeait à ne pas penser à son « ancienne vie ». C'était des conditions sévères qui créaient un équilibre psychologique plutôt précaire, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre?

En plus Hinata avait la vague impression que tout ça ne tournait pas rond. Tout était _trop_ tranquille. Après l'incident de la première nuit, pouf, plus rien, presque comme si l'attaque avait été montée de toute pièces dans un but qu'elle ignorait et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de violeur pour commencer. Cette façon que le temps s'écoulait sans que rien ne se passe…

_Quelque chose_ se préparait. Quelque chose où elle sentait qu'elle servait de rat de laboratoire, enfermée dans sa chambre comme une poule qu'on engraisse.

En fait, pour décrire exactement son sentiment, il faudrait se référer à ce que son cousin Neji lui avait enseigné une fois lors d'une partie de shogi, les échecs japonais.

_« Un leurre dans un leurre, Hinata. Tu bouges tes pièces pour faire croire à l'adversaire qu'il y a un piège ici—mais en réalité ce piège ne fait que cacher la véritable attrape. Tu me suis? »_

Oh oui elle avait suivi. La seule chose qu'elle se demandait à présent, c'était où étaient les pièges exactement—et qui ils étaient censés attraper.

* * *

Ce temps de réflexion parût long à Hinata, mais en fait il n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Elle hésitait toujours entre rester plantée là ou poursuivre ses recherches, quand elle entendit un son.

Non, _des_ sons. Des murmures? Non…plus comme…une conversation animée étouffée par les murs de pierre de cet horrible endroit.

Hinata n'est pas parfaite : elle est curieuse à ses temps aussi, surtout quand le temps n'a pas l'air dangereux. Elle suivit donc la trace du son pour arriver devant une porte fermée ou filtrait de la lumière par la fente. Le byakugan l'informa de neuf personnes de l'autre côté; la curiosité l'emporta et elle colla doucement son oreille à la porte.

« …attaquer le kazekage… » entendit-elle faiblement.

_Kazekage__?..qui__..Oh__ mon Dieu! Gaara!_

* * *

Itachi réprimait un bâillement quand Sasori se leva brusquement et indiqua la porte du menton.

_Bravo, Hinata. _

Tout se passa très vite : on tira d'un coup sec sur la porte et Hinata boula dans la pièce, la mine franchement mal à l'aise. Aurait-elle voulu dire de quoi que personne n'aurait fait attention à elle. Les membres d'Akatsuki étaient trop occupés à _parler_ d'elle.

« Cet incident est fâcheux—il faut la tuer ou l'inclure dans nos plans maintenant ».

« On peut juste l'enfermer. »

« Négatif. Une mission de cette importance ne peut souffrir d'aucun risque. »

« On pourrait l'utiliser comme appât. »

La dernière réplique fut suivie d'un énorme poing s'abattant sur la table, et les yeux se tournèrent tous vers un Kisame en colère.

« Hors de question. Si la laisser ici est un risque, l'utiliser comme appât est encore pire. Et la tuer après tous ces efforts est hors de question »

« Tu fais gerber à vouloir protéger la médic à tout prix, Kisame. Tu suggères quoi alors? »

_Quelle chance qu'Hinata ressemble à sa sœur défunte, vraiment…En avant, grand frère à la gomme, l'acte final!_

« Nous emmènerons Hinata avec nous. À la phase B du plan, Itachi ira de l'avant tandis que j'assurerai ses arrières et veillerai sur la médic. »

_Oui!_

« Chef? »

Le chef, en l'occurrence l'homme au bout de la table, frotta son menton pensivement un moment.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un en opposition avec ce plan? Itachi, ça te va? »

Itachi hocha la tête doucement. Intérieurement, il rayonnait. Pendant un bref moment, il ne serait plus sous la surveillance constante de Kisame, et c'était amplement de temps pour tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

Enfin les regards se tournèrent vers Hinata, qui atterrée fixait le plancher.

« Et toi medic, que faisais-tu dehors? » demanda le chef.

Hinata avala de travers.

« Je…euh…la lessive de M.Itachi… »

* * *

_Suis-je destinée à avoir l'air d'une dinde?_

Les deux bras dans l'eau jusqu'aux coudes, rejetant de tant à autres une mèche rebelle s'étant échappée de sa tresse, Hinata brassait furieusement le précieux linge d'Itachi en ruminant son plus récent déshonneur. Après s'être enfargée dans une explication abracadabrante de lessive à faire, le groupe avait juste éclaté de rire. L'affront aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais évidemment Sa Seigneurie Itachi avait du augmenter sa souffrance lors du voyage de retour.

_« Ma lessive est faite? »_

_« Non »._

C'était un non acerbe et final, le genre qui dit « non et il ne le sera pas de sitôt, alors tais-toi concombre ».

Évidemment même un mur aurait compris plus vite qu'Itachi Uchiwa.

_« Tss, tss…Je n'aurai plus qu'à me promener tout nu alors. »_

Pour rajouter à l'horreur déjà grandissante d'Hinata, l'épouvantail s'était mis à caqueter de rire comme une vieille grand-mère.

Un bruit affreux. Elle en avait encore des frissons.

En conséquence, elle nageait maintenant dans le savon.

Ce qui surprenait le plus Hinata dans toute l'histoire, c'est qu'Itachi avait l'air étrangement…détendu et enjoué, à défaut d'heureux. Elle avait exemptée de toute réprimande ou sanction. Il lui rappelait vaguement un avare devant son or, se frottant les mains de satisfaction.

_Un dernier morceau…_

Le linge d'Itachi était d'une qualité exceptionnelle, et entièrement dans les tons de noir et de rouge. Elle avait frotté manteaux, bandanas, chaussettes et chandails, et était infiniment reconnaissante qu'il ait gardé les sous-vêtements.

_Laver les boxers d'Itachi…oh yaaark._

Le dernier morceau essoré et provisoirement posé sur une corde à linge rudimentaire, Hinata inspecta ses propres vêtements. Elle les lavait régulièrement dans l'entrée d'eau de sa chambre, mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour les laver maintenant alors qu'il y avait du savon?

Hinata poussa laborieusement son lit vers la porte pour bloquer l'accès à sa chambre et activa son byakugan du côté de la chambre d'Itachi. Il était étendu sur son lit : impossible de savoir s'il dormait ou s'il était juste étendu, mais ça devrait faire pour l'instant. Par précaution, elle mit le seul autre objet déplaçable devant sa porte, soit le panier à linge, et se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements pour les laver.

_Mon linge, séchant sur la corde à côté de celui d'Itachi, comme un gentil couple marié…arrrrggg! Dégueulasse!_

Quand même, Hinata n'était pas indécente. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ninja qu'on doit se priver de certains plaisirs de la vie, dans le cas d'Hinata des sous-vêtements de coton très féminins, avec un rien de dentelle. Le genre qui faisait dire à Sakura, «_ tu es tellement plus féminine que moi, Hinata!_ ».

Hinata secoua vivement la tête. _Il ne faut pas que je pense à Sakura…_

Évidemment, Dieu est cruel. Évidemment, Itachi choisit ce moment-précis, Hinata-échevelée en-sous-vêtements-blancs-à-moitié-dans-l'eau-savonneuse, pour faire son entrée.

_Dieu me haït._

À vrai dire, Hinata n'avait entendu que le craquement de la porte, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

_Je ne veux pas me retourner. Soyez un gentleman, M.Itachi, et allez-vous en!_

Pas de chance. Elle sentait son regard insistant sur sa nuque et se racla la gorge avant de parler dans se retourner.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, M.Itachi, votre lessive est bien faite. Vous pouvez donc retourner en toute quiétude dans votre chambre. »

_Va-t-en, par pitié!_

« La vue me plaît, je vais rester ici. »

_Du tact, de la politesse, Hinata. Les bonnes manières et le décorum sont les seules choses qui distinguent l'aristocrate du ver de terre. _

« Je suis…euh…très flattée de votre considération mais je suis plutôt mal à l'aise. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de vous retirer le temps que je m'habille plus convenablement? ».

« Non ».

_ARG JE LE DÉTESTE MEURS, MEURS!_

« Ce n'est pas très…ahem…soyez gentleman M.Itachi, voulez-vous? S'il vous plaît. » ajouta-t-elle d'un petit ton suppliant.

« Non. Et tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, medic, tu dors avec moi à partir de demain. »

Cette fois-ci ce fût trop. Au diable indécence et manières de noble, elle n'aurait pas plus bondi dans les airs et rugi de colère que si on lui avait planté un aiguillon électrique dans les fesses.

« QUOIII? JAMAIS DE LA VIE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ? »

Elle lui faisait face maintenant et avançait lentement vers lui, les yeux brillants de furie.

« Ah non? »

« NON! J'ai juré de vous servir, M.Itachi, mais vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil si vous croyez que je vais gentiment partager votre lit! » lança-t-elle, sifflante.

Itachi eût un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

« Ce sera Kisame alors. »

La colère d'Hinata tomba pour être remplacée par une perplexité confuse. Son bras accusateur tomba sur le côté et son visage prit une profonde expression de détresse.

« Kisame?..de quoi que…oh, vous pourriez m'expliquer à la fin? »

Itachi s'assit sur le lit, feignant de ne pas remarquer son emplacement étrange.

« Mm-mm. Demain, nous partons en mission, et tu viens avec nous bien sûr. Comme Kisame s'est chargé de veiller sur toi, tu seras dans notre unité. Mais comme tu pourrais toujours essayer de fuir pendant que nous dormons… »

Il disait ça avec indifférence, regardant ses doigts.

Avoir pu, Hinata se serrait effondrée sur le plancher.

« …il faut que je dorme avec l'un de vous deux, comme un chien attaché à son maître, c'est ça? »

_C'est un cauchemar…_

« Une belle métaphore medic, c'est à peu près ça. Kisame semble avoir un faible pour toi, vous vous entendrez _parfaitement_. »

Hinata resta hébétée. Itachi sortit un paquet de son manteau et le déposa sur le lit, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

« A..Attendez un instant M.Itachi. »

Il tourna son regard par-dessus son épaule droite.

« Plaît-il? »

_Je veux vomir…_

« Je…je veux dormir avec vous. »

« Sage choix, medic. Nous partons demain à quatre heures, sois prête. »

Et il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Hinata seule pour s'arracher les cheveux.

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 6-Fin.

(Roulement de tambours) J'annonce que mon 100e reviewer aura l'insigne honneur de se faire trucider par Itachi dans le prochain chapitre! WAHOU! (rires) Tentez votre chance, laissez un review! (rires) Sur ce, à lundi!


	7. Chapitre 7

**UN GROS BONNE FÊTE À GAIA-CHAN!**** Pour laquelle j'ai accepté, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, de poster ce chapitre dimanche plutôt que lundi! **(rires) Bonne fête Gaia, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et aux autres svp, pas trop de demandes spéciales encore sinon je ne respecterai jamais mon horaire…(morte de rire).

**GROS GROS WARNING TOUT LE MONDE! **Je rappelle que cette fic est d'abord classé « angst » avant romance, et que même si il y a plusieurs passages comiques Hinata n'arrête pas de nous rappeler, par des réflexions diverses, qu'on s'en va droit vers ce que j'avais en tête en écrivant la fic : la douce soumise éprise malgré elle d'un psychopathe dérangé. C'est-à-dire qu'Hinata ne sera pas sauvée d'Itachi et qu'Itachi ne fondra pas comme une guimauve devant elle, que toute l'histoire ne finira pas dans un glorieux happy-ending rose bonbon. Pour ceux adeptes du genre, ce sera fantastique!.. mais pour mes autres lecteurs un peu moins fans de cette idée l'histoire va sans doute commencer à prendre une saveur aigre. Tenez-le vous pour dit en suivant la fic, et bonne lecture!

**Réponses**

**Orokosa**Décidément, je t'adore, tu as le don d'entrevoir la direction et le ton que prend la fic. Oui, Itachi manigance, et Hinata est malgré elle son cavalier dans son jeu d'échecs, même si elle ne rend pas encore tout à fait compte…la scène de dodo et ses conséquences sera par contre un teint plus sombre que prévu, Itachi étant soudainement (pour des raisons que je ne révèle pas tout de suite…ah suspens…) pressé par le temps pour s'assurer l'obéissance d'Hinata. Instable, Itachi, ou fin acteur? À suivre…

**Ewalin** : J'étais trop morte de rire en lisant ton review! Pour les questions, Kisame n'a pas à ma connaissance de sœur : je l'ai inventée pour les besoins de la fic! (rires) Il a un faible pour elle, dans le sens qu'il se sent très protecteur : est-ce de l'amour? On ne le sait et on ne le saura pas, mais entre nous contre Itachi il n'a pas vraiment de chance…(rires)

**Jirayasan** : Ah ma pauvre, c'est justement à des gentils reviewers comme toi que je pensais en écrivant mon avertissement. (pleurs) Je ne sais pas quelle est l'image parfaite que tu as d'Hinata, mais si elle est fidèle à la mienne (une sainte innocente n'ayant malheureusement pas assez de pouvoir pour soutenir ses idéaux) sache au moins que ce côté-là sera respecté. Par contre, en ce qui concerne le traitement d'Hinata, ça va vite, vite tourner au vinaigre…Rassure-toi, elle ne deviendra pas une femme battue impotente, seulement disons qu'elle se rendra compte qu'Itachi est plus qu'un simple criminel dérangé—et que sans autres options il vaut mieux être dans ses bonnes grâces. Étrange, dis-tu? Hmm oui, je suis sans doute étrange…(rires)

**Kassis** : Pas de doute, Itachi est un manipulateur de premier ordre et il n'a pas fini ses manigances avec Hinata…Ce sera pas vraiment de chance pour elle, mais elle s'en tire mieux que tu crois (rires). À partir d'ici ma fic va dévier du timeline « normal » de Naruto, alors je crois que le pauvre ne fera pas parti des plans d'Itachi…ou alors pas comme on le croit…ah la la suspense…(rires).

**Nadramon** : Hinata aura vraiment besoin de nerfs d'acier…ce qu'elle n'aura pas tout le temps, mais je pense qu'on ne ferait pas mieux dans sa situation. Et MERCI pour ces renseignements, c'est vrai que je ne retiens pas tout…encore que là Akatsuki ne servira pas encore longtemps mais…enfin je suis soulagée de pouvoir prendre des libertés avec la timeline originale, parce qu'à partir d'ici ça valse pas mal chez les orties (rires). Et bravo pour la volonté de résister aux scans! Je résiste pour certaines séries (Fruit Baskets, par exemple) mais Naruto je pèche par consommation de scans anglais…arg….

**Utena-witch** : Oh la la, que de questions! (rires) Bon, en ordre…Gaara intervient, mais n'a pas de rôle important (une autre fic peut-être). Tu n'es pas la centième, et cette ressemblance d'Hinata avec une défunte sœur de Kisame inventée par moi a été créée pour les seuls besoins de cette fic (rires). Qui a essayé de violer Hinata reste encore un mystère à découvrir, et ma couleur préférée dépend de mes humeurs (je le jure!). Hinata va continuer à être aussi drôle, il y aura d'autres épisodes drôles entre elle et Itachi mais on va alterner avec des épisodes sombres. La perfection n'existe pas pour inspirer les hommes à vouloir l'atteindre d'après moi. Et si Itachi va abuser d'elle…cours vite le lire! (rires)

**Khajihyah** : Pauvre Gaara, mais je promets qu'il s'en sortira plutôt bien (rires). C'est très astucieux de ta part de voir que le rôle d'appât d'Hinata cache autre chose…Itachi manigance vraiment trop! (rires). Ne dis pas ça pour tes fics, il n'y a jamais de mauvaise idée, juste un manque d'adresse pour l'exploiter. J'aime bien les fics originales aussi! (le problème c'est que les miennes sont tellement énormes je me tannerais avant de les finir…) Avec la fanfic tu as déjà des persos, des relations et un environnement avec lequel tu n'as plus qu'à jongler, alors c'est plus facile d'après moi. Et puis (morte de rire) j'ai aussi proche de dix fanfictions inachevées, alors ne t'en fais pas tous les auteurs ont des histoires inachevées pour différentes raisons…(quand même, je suis bien déterminée à finir celle-ci!) ET OUI, vive les psychopathes! Et à bas Naruto/Sakura, my God quelle _horreur_…(rires)

**Lems** : Sept mille français à Hong Kong? Genre, une base militaire? (perplexe). Itachi, pour les légumes, ressemble en fait à…hmmm….je dirais de la laitue rouge en fait! (rires) Et lire ma fic chez tes amis? LOL je réussis à te détourner de tes relations sociales muahaha (je blague, là!) Et comment on dit chandail en français alors? (snif, jsuis perdue). Je fais attention pour les updates, mais au rythme où les demandes spéciales me pleuvent dessus je garantis pas…lol non je rigole, je vais finir ma fic pour une fois! N'est-ce pas un Dark Sasuke et Sakura ça sonne mieux? J'ai bien hâte de l'écrire! J'étais trop MORTE de rire en lisant ta description du corps d'Itachi, et j'aime définitivement la suggestion…quand au temps eh bien je ne travaille pas cet été, alors zou! J'écris (rires). Y'ont pas de chaussettes? Même pas des tabi? Ouille…tant pis alors…(rires) WAHOU je vais avoir des fanart? (danse de joie) MERCIII! Maintenant j'ai essayé de voir le site, mais c'est tout en arabe je sais pas comment me diriger (pleurs). Pour la gentillesse d'Hinata, il la verra bien rassure-toi, seulement dans ma tête il n'en fait pas grand cas (oui, cruel Itachi). Et voilà oui…j'ai updaté dimanche! Célébrons! (rires)

Merci aussi à **gaia-chan** (pas la 100e, mais un jour d'avance! Gros câlins!), **Zorro la Tortue** (va lire! On le découvre! –rires-), **Princesse d'Argent** (pauvre Hinata, et c'est qu'un début…-rires-), **wish** (MORTE de rire…non non pas de string!), **le temps des cerises** (merci! Et rassures-toi, y'a pas de compétition pour Kisame –rires-), **Altiru** (et encore, il aurait peut-être défoncé la porte –rires-), **iriahime** (tu vas être servie, ma chère! –rires-), **Dawn-law**, **aki-kun** (bien visé! –rires-), **Dodie**** Rogue**, **Shikkapeps** (je suis morte de rire!), **xylo** (contente de te voir!), **goudou** (-rires- lis bien le warning je veux pas me faire taper moi!-rires-), **Stingmon** (merci _beaucoup_! Gaara n'aura pas de gros rôle ici, mais je pense à lui pour une autre fic…), **Rajhna** (et pauvre Hinata, c'est pas fini…-rires-), **missachan** (merci, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi!) **Yuzu** (bonne chance pour les exams!) **Nataku19** et **Cassy-chan** (ouais avoir l'occasion y'aurait une file d'attente pour dormir avec Itachi! –bave-)

Et mes réponses deviennent vraiment de plus en plus longues…hmmm….

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 7

_C'estuncauchemaruncauchemarunhorriblecauchemar…._

Atterrée, Hinata s'effondra sur son lit, le visage dans l'oreiller.

_Je vais devoir dormir proche…non collée…sur Itachi je vais même pouvoir sentir…son haleine sans doute putride sur mon visage…je…beuuuurk j'ai mal au cœur…._

Son pied rencontra une masse solide—le paquet qu'Itachi avait déposé. Au bord de l'écoeurement, elle défit sans grand enthousiasme les ficelles, pour découvrir un nouvel habit, noir et de bonne facture, rien de très extravagant mais beaucoup plus seyant et confortable que ce qu'elle portait là.

Son cœur s'attendrit un instant. Oui, sans doute Itachi avait une raison mystérieuse et tordue, intelligente et pragmatique, et surtout servant ses intérêts, de lui avoir offert un tel habit. Mais rien que pour ce soir, elle pouvait prétendre que ce n'était juste qu'un cadeau gentil.

Juste ce soir.

* * *

À 4 heures du matin, Hinata était parée pour le départ, presque malade de nervosité. Ce fût un rassemblement sans éclats : on la plaça entre Kisame et Itachi, et les voilà partis, filant dans les bois, « _pour environ deux jours et demi, medic_ » avait spécifié sans plus de détails Itachi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il devint évident pour les membres d'Akatsuki que ce qu'eux considéraient comme un pas leste et rapide était un cross-country de la mort pour Hinata. Kisame grogna, bondit comme une panthère et se saisit d'Hinata, qui était trop fatiguée de toute façon pour protester contre son nouvel état de sac de patates sur l'épaule.

Au tournant d'une forêt (Hinata estima que c'était sur le territoire du pays de feu), les unités se séparèrent, et elle ne vit plus que la tache confuse et rouge qu'était Itachi se promener à grande vitesse devant elle. Le temps devint graduellement plus frais, le soleil se coucha, et ce ne fût que quand il fit vraiment trop noir pour avancer qu'Itachi donna le signal d'arrêt.

« On campe ici ce soir. Medic, fais-nous à manger ».

Hinata retint un « oui, maître » de justesse et se mit à l'épluchage de patates. Pour le peu qu'elle connaissait d'Itachi, il aurait sans doute pris son commentaire sarcastique au sérieux.

Ils mangèrent en silence, et quand vint enfin le temps de se coucher la nervosité d'Hinata était presque tangible. Rien de grave : son cerveau était juste déconnecté du reste de son corps.

_Allez bouge…c'est pas difficile fais juste t'étendre à côté de lui…_

Et était-ce elle ou Itachi la fixait d'un regard narquois?

« Viens, chien-chien. » fit-il, l'index bougeant pour appuyer sa parole.

_Crève, sale clown baveux._

* * *

Hinata, jeune medic-nin de 17 ans, avait, comme tout le monde, vécu bien des situations écoeurantes qu'elle préférerait oublier : la fois où on l'avait forcée à manger des oursins crus, ou alors cette fois où elle était tombée dans la fange du marécage puant près de chez elle et qu'elle avait senti la moufette pendant des jours.

Eh bien, croyez-le ou non, mais cet imposant top 10 venait d'être fracassé en un instant par les toutes premières secondes de son présent calvaire : dormir entre les bras de cette raclure de l'humanité, Itachi Uchiwa.

En fait ce n'était pas tant que la situation fût horrible que le fait qu'elle ne l'était pas autant que souhaitée, justement. Détrompez-vous, _c'était _horrible.

Mais pas _tant_ que ça.

Hinata soupira. Venait-elle tout juste de s'admettre que dormir près d'Itachi n'était pas si pire que ça?

C'est clair, elle devenait folle.

D'abord il était froid comme un cadavre, couverture ou pas. Et puis il la tenait tellement fermement en dessous de la poitrine que si elle faisait le moindre geste pour bouger elle en avait mal. En fait elle était certaine que si elle n'était pas dos à lui elle déjà morte asphyxiée dans sa poitrine, pour dire.

_Mais_, à son plus grand désarroi, la pose créait une étrange impression de sécurité. En plus qu'il était relativement confortable, qu'il sentait divinement bon et que sa respiration lente et humide lui chatouillait agréablement l'arrière du cou.

_Secoue-toi Hinata, on parle d'Itachi là! Itachi n'est PAS agréable en RIEN! C'est un…_

Un quoi, au juste? Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de précis sur Itachi Uchiwa à part son historique médical et ses mesures corporelles? Pour être franche, rien, sinon les potins qu'on chuchotait à voix basse et la description véhémente de Sakura, qui, sans rien dramatiser, dépeignait Itachi comme l'apprenti de Satan, le responsable de 50 des malheurs qui affligeaient ce monde, un psychopathe en cavale, retors, fourbe et criminel qui n'hésiterait pas à cuire ses propres enfants s'il le fallait, enfin bref un mégalomane au regard clairement dérangé qui rit sadiquement en faisant du vaudou sur le haut d'une colline à minuit en égorgeant des poulets pour le plaisir de voir le sang gicler partout.

_Elle a sans doute exagéré un tout petit peu…Itachi n'est pas un saint, mais là…_

Là, quoi?

Hinata soupira de nouveau.

_Vaut mieux dormir. Mes pensées prennent un tour beaucoup, beaucoup trop étrange._

* * *

Dans son rêve, Hinata faisait du yoga extrême dans des montagnes russes au beau milieu d'un immense champ de romarin.

Vous l'aurez deviné, au moment qu'elle ouvrit les yeux le rêve prit tout son sens : elle était dans les bras d'Itachi, dans une version un peu plus moderne de _Tarzan & Jane dans la forêt maudite, _filant à une vitesse qui ne lui permettait même pas de distinguer les feuilles des arbres.

Une vitesse à donner le mal de cœur en fait.

« M…M.Itachi…arrêtez-vous un instant svp…j'ai mal au… »

« Pas question, perte de temps » coupa-t-il sans même lui jeter un regard.

« ARRÊTEZ OU JE VAIS VOMIR SUR VOUS! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt filait-elle comme un boulet de canon vers la terre ferme. Itachi l'avait lancée comme si elle avait la peste, et l'atterrissage forcé rajouta au teint déjà vert d'Hinata.

Qui pouvait l'en blâmer? Elle vivait dans une situation de stress permanent, elle n'avait pas déjeuné, et on la trimballait avec tant de délicatesse qu'elle aurait pu se croire un proton en guerre dans une bombe nucléaire.

_Je vais…oh mon ventre…urgggggggggg!_

* * *

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait dû la réveiller pour la faire déjeuner » fit Kisame en observant avec inquiétude la forme minuscule d'Hinata vomissant ses tripes un peu plus bas.

« Elle est moins de trouble quand elle dort » dit Itachi, la mine impassible.

« Vraiment? Je peux la prendre, tu sais. »

« Non. »

Et la discussion s'arrêta là.

* * *

Son vomi et un déjeuner plus tard, Itachi l'avait ressaisi par le collet, flanqué sur son épaule et reparti sur un sprint pour rattraper le temps perdu. Encore étourdie, Hinata avait enfoui son front dans le creux de son épaule pour s'épargner la vue des arbres filant trop vite et stabiliser son crâne qui autrement hochait comme si elle était atteinte de Parkinson.

_Quelle médic je fais vraiment…c'est moi l'invalide!_

Soudainement le relief plongea à 70 degrés, et le coup de gravité accompagnant la descente obligea Hinata à s'accrocher de toutes ses forces. Son estomac faisait encore des flip-flop.

_Pitié quand est-ce qu'on arrive…ouille…arg…positif Hinata…concentre-toi sur quelque chose de plaisant…mmm…oui…l'odeur de romarin vient exactement de derrière son orei—_

Réalisant à quoi exactement elle pensait, Hinata sentit un rouge feu lui monter aux joues de gêne.

_Si Sakura m'entendait je n'aurais jamais fini d'en entendre parler…et puis nom de Dieu c'est Itachi!_

Un autre virement brusque. Son estomac sembla soudainement remonter derrière sa gorge.

_Et puis quoi, les criminels ne se mettent pas de parfum, ils doivent automatiquement puer? J'en ai marre, et j'ai pas envie de vomir encore!_

Poussant ses remords au fin fond de sa conscience, Hinata s'accrocha fermement au manteau d'Itachi et colla son nez derrière son oreille.

* * *

Deuxième nuit, deuxième calvaire. Itachi l'avait décroché de son épaule et assis sans ménagement par terre, tandis qu'elle était dans un état second, victime de la toxicité d'une surdose de romarin.

_Le sentier vers le paradis est sans doute pavé de romarin…yaïïïïï…_

« Medic? Hé là, chien-chien, tu m'entends? »

Pas de réponse. Elle avait l'air complètement droguée.

« Hinata? »

À son nom une lueur de reconnaissance s'alluma dans les grands yeux blancs d'Hinata.

« Oui? »

« Hé ho, ça va? T'as l'air blême » fit Kisame.

« Oh, euh, non ça va merci de vous inquiéter…le trajet, et puis le manque de sommeil… »

Hinata lui adressa un sourire suivi d'un geste vague de la main, voulant dire « c'est comme ça, ça va aller. »

Kisame sembla se satisfaire de la réponse et retourna vaquer à ses affaires. Itachi, lui, la fixait avec intensité.

Au bout de deux minutes, Hinata n'en pouvait plus.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » dit-elle, une légère note d'hystérie filtrant dans son ton pourtant mesuré.

« Mais rien, medic, mais rien…tâche de te soigner par contre, j'ai pas envie qu'on vomisse sur moi cette nuit. »

* * *

Hinata faisait un rêve merveilleux…Naruto l'enlaçait et lui jurait un amour éternel, tandis que ses lèvres réclamaient les siennes dans un baiser possessif et langoureux…Leurs langues s'affrontaient dans un ballet de dominance, et sa main forte et virile glissait, glissait plus bas, toujours plus bas…

Non. La main, ça venait de _l'extérieur_ du rêve.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec, la pupille dilatée au maximum par l'adrénaline tandis que sa main s'élançait pour gifler sévèrement les doigts baladeurs d'Itachi.

« Sale _pervers_! Vous essayiez d'introduire votre main _dans mon pantalon_! » siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

« Et puis quoi? »

Hinata eût une grimace incrédule. Quoi _et puis quoi_?

« Ça ne se fait pas! Cessez vos attouchements _immédiatement_! »

Hinata crachait comme un serpent en colère, tout en gardant la discussion au niveau du murmure. Inutile de réveiller Kisame pour qu'il soit témoin de son humiliation…

« Calme-toi, medic, tu vas aimer ça. »

_Oh le RUSTRE! Sale macho préhistorique, brute des—_

« J'ai dit _arrêtez_! » dit cette fois Hinata d'un ton clair et ferme, sentant ses doigts baladeurs se remettrent à bouger.

_Par pitié, qu'il arrête!_

« Mm-mm. Je te préférais quand tu gémissais en te trémoussant sur moi, medic. »

_QUOI?_

« Vous fantasmez complètement, M.Itachi! Je n'ai jamais fait ça! »

« Tss, tss, petite menteuse…bien sûr que tu as fait ça, juste à l'instant. »

_Juste à l'instant?_

La panique commençait à prendre Hinata tandis que la réalité fondait sur elle.

_Noooon__…dites-moi que non! Non! J'en mourrais de honte!_

« Un bien beau rêve que tu devais faire, medic. »

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!_

Hinata avait la gorge sèche de dégoût et s'immobilisa. Son moment d'extase avec Naruto, souillé par les yeux témoins d'Itachi…

_Je veux disparaître…_

« Pauvre petite medic, si misérable » fit la voix suave, la respiration humide d'Itachi sur sa nuque. « Mais rassure-toi, bientôt tu me supplieras de t'aider. _Promesse d'Uchiwa_. »

Il eût un petit caquètement de triomphe. Hinata, avoir pu, l'aurait giflé de toutes ses forces, et au diable les conséquences. Mais l'étreinte de fer d'Itachi l'empêchait de tout mouvement, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à fixer la nuit, hagarde.

* * *

Au matin, Hinata se serait avec joie proposée pour aller avec Kisame, mais Itachi ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Voilà comment elle se retrouvait pressée, broyée à mort contre cet homme haïssable, tandis qu'ils sautaient de branche en branche.

_C'est à croire qu'il VEUT me faire des ecchymoses…quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il veut prouver? Qu'il est le plus fort? Que tout dépend de sa bonne volonté? Le petit minable. Ça devient vraiment difficile de tenir le profil bas, là._

Un autre serrement vicieux. Hinata ouvrit la bouche et se retint de crier.

_ARGG, ça fait MAL! Il va me casser le bras!_

« Je vous en prie, arrêtez! »

« Plaît-il? »

« Vous savez bien! »

La pression s'accentua. Son coude hurlait à la mort, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vous en _supplie, arrêtez_! »

« Beaucoup mieux comme discours, medic. Encore une fois? »

_Mon coude…_

« Je vous en supplie, arrêtez! »

« Mais encore? »

Hinata en aurait pleuré de rage.

« Arrêtez, ça va, j'ai compris, vous êtes le plus fort, je suis rien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise à la fin? Dites-le moi, je vais le faire, pas besoin de broyer mon coude comme çaaaaaaïïïïÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEE! »

_MON COUDE! IL VA LE BRISER!_

« Ne me défie pas, Hinata. Suis-je clair? »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a tout d'un coup?_

« OUIIII! Mais arrêtez, je vous en supplie! »

Enfin la pression se relâcha et Hinata se mordit les lèvres au maximum pour s'empêcher de sangloter.

« Ne me contredis pas. Ne me défie pas. Et ne me questionne pas! »

Sa voix était sèche, hachée. Hinata hocha la tête à toute vitesse, désespérée.

« À voix HAUTE, medic! » dit-il en twistant son coude.

« OUIII! OUI J'AI COMPRIS! »

La pression se relâcha, et cette fois-ci Hinata pleurait vraiment.

_C'est un malade…un malade…un malade…_

Confuse, elle sentit la main d'Itachi lissant ses cheveux, chassant ses larmes du bout de pouce, et retint de justesse un vif mouvement de recul.

« Shh, shh, ma pauvre petite medic » susurrait-il à côté de son oreille, « plus vite tu comprendras que tu es ma chose, mieux ce sera. Tiens-toi, on arrive. »

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 7-Fin

Bon bon je vous entends « il est où le 100e reviewer étripé ? » Eh bien il devait être là, mais mon chapitre s'est allongé, alors…Pas de panique toutefois, **Lems** (car il s'agit d'elle, vous pouvez compter) se fera bien trucider par Itachi dans le prochain chapitre !

En attendant je vous invite à pleurer sur la déchéance de Darth Vader dans mon estime en allant écouter Star Wars Épisode 3 (un si bon méchant, réduit à une lavette stupide…j'en pleurais, vraiment) et vous donne rendez-vous…euh…mardi ou mercredi, sans doute (rires).


	8. Chapitre 8

Oh la la, a bien des problèmes avec les reviews…qu'à cela ne tienne, je conserve précieusement vos commentaires dans ma boîte courriel! Muahaha! Sur ce, voici un chapitre bien croustillant…je vous souhaite bonne lecture et **n'oubliez pas les sondages à la fin!**

Et Seigneur Dieu—On approche le 150 reviews! WAHOU! MERCI! MERCI BEAUCOUP! (gros câlins extatiques à tout le monde)

**Stingmon** : Eh oui, ça cache bien quelque chose! (fou rire) Malheureusement, c'est la fin pour Kisame. Je te rassure aussi qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon ici, quelques épices sans plus…(rires) Si je devais écrire un lemon, ce serait dans une histoire séparée identifiée comme telle (Le Pacte Osé avec le Diable, quelque chose comme ça…-rires-) Je suis soulagée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à gerber devant Darth Vader! (pleure de joie)…un pantin inarticulé…oui c'est bon comme image…enfin il me fera plaisir de lire tes fics (je suis allée voir ton profil, il n'y a rien encore! –pleurs-) et pour ma propre fic à propos de Gaara, cours vite au sondage en bas…

**Jirayasan** : Muahaha, je te tiens! J'avais pourtant bien demandé à savoir si certains de mes lecteurs étaient masculins! N'ayant pas eu de réponse, j'ai juste assumé que tu étais une fille toi aussi…(fou rire) Mais c'est bon je ne ferai plus l'erreur, promis! Je suis contente de savoir que ce genre d'Hinata te convient (fiou!) si tu aimes ça toutes mes fics seront dans le genre…et puis ce chapitre devient pas mal non plus! (rires) Je le jure, il n'y aura pas de viol, pas de lemon, rien que du suggestif ici de là. J'ai vu moi aussi bien des horreurs côté couples et histoires (étant amatrice du couple psycho/innocente forcément on en voit de toutes les couleurs…) et je veux éviter de tomber dans les erreurs du genre…(grand frisson)…Continue à m'écrire, je suis contente d'avoir un regard masculin pour la fic!

**Lems** : Je te rassure ma chère, tes suggestions et celles des autres ont bien été enregistrées dans mon pauvre cerveau, qui les a digérés avant de les retourner dans la fic (rires). J'adore tes longs reviews, je ris et je m'en inspire toujours beaucoup! L'illusion du sharingan sera bien utilisée, mais pas tout de suite (Itachi, c'est un planificateur démoniaque…). Et WOAAA! Quand j'ai vu les fanarts, j'ai flippé, je vais vraiment avoir droit à des beaux fanarts comme ça moi aussi? (yeux pétillants) Ouiiiii bonheur…Pour Gaara-Hinata, va au sondage à la fin, et je te rassure qu'Itachi restera bien comme ça, sadique froid et tout. (rires). Aha, petite lectrice perverse…et si nous construisons un autel pour Itachi? (rires) Quand au « M.Itachi » pour avoir déjà fait l'expérience, dès que du plogues des morceaux de japonais tu t'exposes à plusieurs problèmes…autant franciser complètement, et puis « Maître Itachi », ça aurait l'air vraiment…comme…ça va être sa femme, pas son chien! (rires-enfin, c'est qu'un point de vue…) Sur ce gros gros câlin, et bons examens!

**Yuzu** : Après 8 chapitres, Hinata pète finalement un câble (à sa manière, bien sûr, et encore là Itachi va juste trouver ça hilarant). Et je suis contente de lire que quelqu'un trouve aussi qu'elle a une grande force mentale…Pour moi, c'est ça son grand pouvoir. Des nerfs d'acier pour la médecine, un stoïcisme optimiste malgré sa situation, et surtout, cette force d'endurance qui lui permet de ne pas foncer tête baissée dans une imbécillité, genre croire qu'elle peut défier et fuir Itachi avec ses capacités. J'ai trop vu de fics où l'héroïne est assez conne pour penser ça et ça donne jamais rien de bon. Hinata sait qu'elle doit attendre pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir…qu'importe ce que ça lui en coûte. Et ça va lui coûter beaucoup, beaucoup…contente de voir qu'on a la même vision, et bons examens!

**Wish** : (fou rire) Ton frère caché! Ça serait BIEN! (On va tous chez wish en fin de semaine…lalala le bonheur…-rires). Je te rassure, pas de viol, que de la suggestion épicée un peu partout –rires-. NE T'ARRÊTES SURTOUT PAS d'écrire, non non pitié pas ça! Plus que le nombre de reviews, c'est chez mes lecteurs que je puise l'inspiration et la force de continuer, en plus d'une certaine forme de contact social (oui, je le jure!). Si j'ai 10 000 reviews mais que plus personne ne m'écrit, ça donnera plus grand-chose (pleurs). L'histoire restera bien comme ça, avec notre froid Itachi adoré, et où je vais caler leur romance, ahhh, ça s'en vient…(rires)

**Orokosa** : Bien vu (encore!), Hinata peut se rebeller en cas d'extrême nécessité, elle n'est pas tout à fait démunie…byakugan, connaissances médicales, entraînement de ninja et tout lui donnent une combinaison gagnante pour une attaque surprise. C'est son choix seul, en plus de son sens de l'honneur, qui la retient de tenter ça pour l'instant…et puis Hinata est intelligente, et sait que si ses chances de fuite ne sont pas à 100, capacités ou pas elle ne réussira pas à s'en aller. Et OH BOY (gros fou rire) j'ai sans doute été guidée par une msure divine, toutes ces qualités pour le romarin c'est vraiment incroyable! (rires) Pour l'hypnose…plausible, mais pas tout à fait ce qui s'est passé…suspense…

**Nadramon** : Je riais TROP! Juste trop, je le jure je roulais pas terre en pleurant de rire en lisant ton review, ton résumé du passage du côté obscur de la force est juste…l'essence même de pourquoi c'est ridicule. J'ai rien contre le principe de devenir méchant par amour, même on peut être méchant ET en amour, mais par pitié ne me dites pas que le grand tacticien, stratège, terreur de l'Empire Darth Vader est devenu suprême à cause de l'imbécillité monstrueuse créée par son amour pathétique pour Padmé. Et je raconte pas le combat contre Obi-Wan… « n'essaie pas, Anakin! » « ne me sous-estime pas Obi-Wan! » hurle-il, ouaip ne sous-estimes pas ma crétinerie, j'aurais pu faire plein de choses pour atteindre la terre ferme autrement! Arg, arg…Et pour Itachi, poupée personnelle, j'aime bien l'idée…hohohoho….

**Zorro la Tortue** : La tragédie classique? (rires) Peut-être, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça…Kisame va bientôt nous quitter, alors ses véritables sentiments n'ont pas vraiment d'importance…et juste pour le principe moi-même je ne les sais pas vraiment, je dirais une attention affectueusem le type frère super protecteur…mais encore là ça restera un mystère (rires).

Merci aussi à **Rajhna****, Princesse d'Argent, kassis** (merci!) **aki-kun** (elle va en avoir besoin! –rires-), **Khajihyah** (merci merci!), **MiwakoSoma****, Gaia-chan** (de rien! Et ce chapitre, tu vas adorer!), **iriahime** (fou rire—une death fic où le perso ne crèverait pas, je le crois pas, pourquoi appeler ça une death fic alors?-fou rire- et merci pour tes encouragements!) **Mareva**, **ewalin** (non il ne lui a rien fait, et promis pas de lemon, rien que de la suggestion! Et OUI ils vont finir ensemble! Mais comment, c'est encore un mystère…-rires-), **-San-RSX** (pas sadomaso…mais très très tordu oui! –rires) et **Ida Cippo** (en allemand! Wahou! La suggestion est super, mais malheureusement Kisame va nous quitter…-pleurs-) **safaros29** (bienvenue parmi nous! Et non, ils ne l'ont pas encore fait…-rires) et **Altiru** (le chapitre devrait immensément te plaire…-rires-)

Si j'ai oublié certains, pardon! Et à tous mes lecteurs silencieux, je vous embrasse aussi!

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 8

« Attends-moi bien sagement medic. Et tâche de te souvenir de notre…conversation. » avait soufflé Itachi à l'oreille d'Hinata avant de s'enfoncer dans les structures du village du pays de Sable, la laissant seule avec Kisame.

Juste à y repenser, un nouveau frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Pour rajouter à son malaise, Kisame la fixait depuis tout à l'heure d'une bien étrange façon.

_Ses yeux ont l'air de…briller. Et si c'était lui le violeur? Et merde. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous?_

Évidemment, elle ne disait pas un mot, pas un son, pas un bruit, pas un seul geste, niet. Pour le commun des mortels, Hinata aurait bien pu passer pour une statue de cire plantée à l'entrée de la forêt.

Et elle comptait bien rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que Itachi revienne.

* * *

À l'intérieur du temple du Kazekage, Itachi ne perdait pas son temps. Techniquement, il devait aller assassiner deux personnes assez importantes pour compromettre le fragile plan d'Akatsuki, puis se rendre sur le dessus du temple pour coordonner l'attaque permettant de piéger Gaara.

Mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire un crochet par la salle où le peuple du sable gardait ses rouleaux sacrés auparavant…

L'affaire fût facile—rien qu'une jeune ninja pour garder la porte, Lems s'il avait lu correctement son badge.

« Désolée Lems » avait-il dit en apparaissant sans crier gare devant elle.

« _ITACHI UCHI_— »

Le reste s'était perdu dans son expression incrédule et horrifiée de sentir sa main lui traverser la cage thoracique et arracher d'un coup sec, son cœur battant toujours.

Itachi essuya prestement sa main sur les vêtements de Lems, trouva rapidement les rouleaux qu'il cherchait, et se dépêcha pour rattraper son retard.

* * *

Au moment où il mit pied sur le toit, Deidara déclencha l'attaque. Comme prévu, Gaara riposta tout de suite, utilisant son bouclier de sable pour protéger la ville en proie aux marionnettes de Sasori. Techniquement, elle devait maintenant diriger l'attention du Kazekage vers son mangekyou sharingan, ce qui devrait immobiliser Gaara le temps que Zetsu le fasse prisonnier.

À la grande satisfaction d'Itachi, et aussi à son grand déplaisir, l'attaque échoua exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Avant d'avoir pu divertir l'attention de Gaara, Deidara s'était faite frapper par une vague de sable la forçant à atterrir dans le village en grande révolution sanglante.

Itachi ne perdit pas de temps et recula dans l'ombre, filant à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où Kisame et Hinata l'attendaient, peu soucieux que Zetsu, prenant son recul comme l'affirmation que Gaara était sous l'emprise du sharingan, s'était attaqué à lui et allait bientôt finir écrabouillé dans un plus que probable tombeau de sable.

_Il est temps de quitter Akatsuki et d'activer le plan 2._

* * *

Assis face à face sur des roches plates séparées de trois mètres environ, Kisame et Hinata se regardaient en silence.

À vrai dire, il était plus juste d'affirmer qu'Hinata détournait son regard autant que possible et que Kisame la fixait avec une insistance obsessive.

_Pitié faites qu'il arrête ça…_

« Tu sais, tu me rappelles quelqu'un… »

« Pardon? » fit Hinata, surprise. La voix rocailleuse de Kisame avait l'air presque… affectueuse?

Kisame appuya son visage sur sa main droite, son énorme épée placée négligemment sur son épaule gauche.

« Avant…bah, avant, pas mal il y a très longtemps tu vois… »

Hinata plissa les yeux. D'abord l'attitude de Kisame était étrange, mais les buissons semblaient…se fondre entre eux derrière lui, comme si…

« ..Enfin je veux dire j'avais une so—»

« _ATTENTION M.KISAME!_ » cria Hinata.

Trop tard. Derrière lui, semblant carrément jaillir des feuilles, Itachi avait prestement décapité Kisame, dont la tête roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Hinata, une impression d'incrédulité à jamais imprimée dans ses yeux révulsés.

_OH MON DIIIIIIIIIEUUUUU!_

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! **» hurla Hinata à s'en déchirer les poumons, retirant ses pieds du sol absorbant le sang qui se répandait, coulant comme d'une fontaine du corps étêté de Kisame,

Une sévère gifle d'Itachi lui coupa le souffle, et son second coup derrière la nuque acheva de lui faire perdre conscience.

* * *

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Hinata se réveilla ligotée à ce qu'elle devinait être un grand arbre. Ses yeux ne distinguaient que la noirceur totale, mais son esprit n'avait jamais été plus clair.

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment conne…_

« Vous n'avez jamais oublié de fermer la porte » dit avec lassitude Hinata au vide, devinant sans même l'aide du byakugan qu'Itachi s'y trouvait.

Dans l'obscurité, deux orbes rouges éclatantes s'ouvrirent, et Hinata entendit ce son qu'elle apprenait à détester : son caquètement de triomphe.

« Bien vu, medic. »

« Combien de morts? »

« Tu me questionnes? »

« Non, M.Itachi, vous savez bien que _non_—je _mendie_ de l'information. »

« Mm. Deidara et Zetsu, sans doute. »

_Oh Seigneur._

« Donc Akatsuki… » dit Hinata, réfléchissant à voix haute.

« …est dissous oui. Tant mieux, ce groupe pourri ne serait jamais arrivé à rien. »

_Il est fou._

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Évidemment que non medic, c'est bien pour ça que tu es utile. »

Il y eût un autre caquètement, puis un froissement de papier. Itachi _consultait_ quelque chose.

« Ça ne fait pas de sens…sans Akatsuki vous n'arriverez pas à capturer ces démons dont vous convoitez le pouvoir… »

Son ton était déboussolé, désorienté…effrayé. Rien ne faisait de sens.

_Son organisation est détruite et il n'a même pas l'air affecté, il rit! Et s'il n'y a plus d'Akatsuki, qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte?_

« Négatif, medic. Akatsuki n'était qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autres pour arriver à mes fins. Qui sont, avant que tu le demandes, de développer mon potentiel au maximum. »

_Sakura__ m'avait raconté quelque chose dans ce sens…il aurait tué sa famille pour se débarrasser du carcan qu'elle lui imposait…_

« Le plan d'Akatsuki était admirable, mais comportait bien trop de risques d'erreur. Trop de risque d'échec, de trahison des membres…on dit aussi qu'un démon à l'intérieur de soi est très difficile à contrôler, donc je préfère expérimenter avant. »

_Il est complètement cinglé!_

« Vous êtes un malade mental, Itachi Uchiwa. Laissez-moi partir! »

Cette fois-ci, il éclata de rire, un rire grave et riche qui s'élève dans l'air de la nuit.

« Malade mais intelligent. Tandis que toi, medic stupide, n'a même pas réalisé ce qui se passait réellement. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as juré allégeance à _moi_ avant qu'à _Akatsuki_. »

Hinata serra les mâchoires à s'en faire éclater les dents. Tout ce qu'il disait était malheureusement vrai.

« Pauvre petite medic…ça doit être très frustrant de ne rien comprendre, non? »

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire? Répondre ou pas?_

« Mais je suis gentil Hinata, _très_ gentil même, tu t'en rendras vite compte » continua Itachi sans même attendre sa réponse. « Montre-moi juste un geste de coopérativité et je relâcherai tes liens. Même, je répondrai à _toutes_ tes questions. »

Il se remit à caqueter.

_Pas de doute, il se trouve hilarant._

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? » demanda Hinata, qui était peut-être stupide mais pas assez pour laisser passer l'occasion.

« C'est à toi de trouver, medic. Je ne suis pas gentil à ce point » fit la voix d'Itachi, suivie d'un autre bruissement de feuilles.

_Trouver…trouver…un geste de coopérativité…je lui ai déjà juré mon allégeance, je n'ai rien d'autre que…_

Hinata avala soudainement de travers. Sa gorge était sèche, tout d'un coup, et des larmes de dégoût lui venaient aux yeux.

« Si…si je vous _embrasse_…est-ce que ce serait assez? » demanda Hinata, au comble de l'humiliation.

« Ma foi, oui. Tu es plus intelligente que je le croyais, medic. »

Il se rapprocha, et bientôt ses yeux rouges flottaient à 20 cm devant elle. Il eût un rire étouffé.

« On pleure medic? Je suis si repoussant? »

Il caqueta de nouveau.

« Taisez-vous » fit Hinata, tranchante. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens. »

« Vraiment. »

« Mon premier baiser devait être avec un homme admirable et bon, et je vais le perdre aux mains d'un criminel détraqué. » cracha finalement Hinata avec toute la hargne qu'elle pouvait invoquer.

« Ton premier baiser? Je suis flatté. »

Elle lui aurait vomi au visage.

« Finissons-en. Approchez-vous. » commanda-t-elle.

Hinata ferma les yeux et attendit que les lèvres froides d'Itachi se posent sur les siennes, se forçant à penser à toutes les qualités possibles de cet homme affreux : intelligent, fort, plutôt beau garçon, sentant bon, bonne lignée…N'importe quoi pour oublier la nervosité d'un premier baiser, et _surtout_ le fait qu'elle allait embrasser un meurtrier détraqué.

Ses lèvres se posèrent enfin, et comme prévu étaient froides comme des icebergs. Il ne bougea pas, et Hinata comprit qu'elle devait faire tout le travail pour montrer sa « coopérativité ».

_La tâche…focus…ne pense à rien d'autre…à rien d'autre!_

Mais, dites-vous, comment embrasse-t-on avec grand art? Hinata ne savait pas, et se fia donc à son instinct, suçotant, mordillant, léchant et pressant les lèvres immobiles d'Itachi contre les siennes, assez pour qu'elles se réchauffent.

_C'est… supportable finalement…bon encore un peu…_

Sa langue rencontra les dents d'Itachi, et soudainement celles-ci s'ouvrirent.

_Non, non! Pas de French Kiss, pas maintenant, pas lui!_

Sans espoir. Itachi prit brutalement le contrôle du baiser, assaillant la bouche d'Hinata avec sa propre langue, forçant celle d'Hinata à rouler, s'enrouler et jouer avec la sienne, meurtrissant ses lèvres avec une fougue qui n'avait rien d'attentionnée.

Vous direz, c'est révoltant. Hinata le pensait aussi, mais ligotée et à sa merci, savait mieux que de lui mordre la langue jusqu'au sang, et se força à penser au côté purement physique du baiser.

_Laisse aller. Laisse aller! Ne pense pas!_

La main d'Itachi vint derrière la tête d'Hinata, la pressant à lui brusquement, ce qui lui arracha un cri étouffé. Elle tenta de refouler la langue de plus en plus envahissante d'Itachi dans sa propre bouche, mais se vit freiné par un grognement presque animal provenant de sa gorge, avant qu'il ne change de tactique et se mette à frotter très tendrement le palais d'Hinata du bout de la langue.

_Ooooooohhh__ la sensa…tion…Aaaah…_

Testez sur votre propre palais; la sensation est enivrante. Conséquence, Hinata fondit comme de la crème glacée sous le soleil, et les yeux dans le vague laissa Itachi continuer à abuser de sa bouche.

Enfin il se recula, et Hinata ressentit un étrange plaisir, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, à le voir un brin à bout de souffle, tandis que comme promis il relâchait ses liens.

Quand elle fût libre, Itachi la cala fermement contre lui, dans la même étreinte d'acier que les nuits précédentes.

« Vous avez menti M.Itachi, vous avec desserrés mes liens pour les remplacer par un autre encore plus solide » dit dans un murmure Hinata, résignée.

« Hnn. Des questions? »

Hinata reprit vite son sérieux.

« Qui était le violeur la première nuit? »

« Une marionnette. Contrôlée par moi. »

_Je suis une imbécile._

« Vous vouliez me faire croire que Kisame était après moi… »

« …et tu as foncé droit dans le panneau, medic. Autre chose? »

« Est-ce que j'ai jamais été destinée à devenir medic d'Akatsuki ou c'est un leurre ça aussi? »

« Au début, tu devais être médic, oui. Mais après avoir vu tes yeux, j'ai eu une autre idée. »

_Je suis une double imbécile. Je l'ai juste aidé en éloignant Sakura et en faisant mon serment à la gomme. Merde._

« Et cette idée est? »

« Ceci, medic » dit Itachi en agitant quelque chose sous son nez, « sont des rouleaux sacrés du Kazekage portant sur des jutsus génétiques. Et grâce à toi, j'atteindrai mon but ».

« Vous êtes un malade si vous croyez que je vais gentiment vous aider M.Itachi. La déroute d'Akatsuki enverra des des ANBU à nos trousses, et je mourrai en essayant de fuir plutôt que de vous aider à accomplir vos rêves de mégalomane ».

Voilà, c'était dit. Peut-être qu'elle allait mourir toute de suite.

Pour toute réponse, il s'étouffa de rire.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi, Hinata? » dit Itachi en passant un index sur sa joue.

Hinata eût un frisson. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'il **aime** quelque chose chez moi._

« …c'est ta naïveté, elle est épouvantable. »

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. Bientôt, tu seras toute à moi. Tuer, jouir, hurler…tu feras tout, tout pour _moi_. »

Il se remit à rire un instant, puis commença à déposer de fins baisers sur la nuque découverte d'Hinata.

Sur sa peau, la sensation était presque sinistre.

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 8-Fin

Alors voilà, mais vraiment ça s'épice…et le mystère s'épaissit…(rires) Prochain chapitre vendredi sans doute, maximum samedi !

**SONDAGE**

Vous vous imaginez bien, les fics de cet acabit ne s'imaginent pas en deux heures…c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vos votes pour me décider pour ma prochaine fic après celle-ci :

Obsession mortelle 

_Dark__ Sasuke X Sakura_. À la veille de son départ vers Orochimaru, Sakura l'avait supplié… « Laisse-moi venir avec toi, je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! Mais emmène-moi ! » Et si Sasuke avait dit…oui ?

Amour Maudit 

_Double Personnalité Gaara X Hinata_. Le soir de leur mariage forcé, une lueur malsaine traversa le regard du Kazekage. "Je t'aime, Hinata!" hurlait-il, illuminé. Avec horreur, Hinata comprit que ce n'était plus Gaara qui parlait, mais le démon en lui...

Ces idées sont encore sujettes à changement, mais en attendant…aidez-moi, et votez ! (rires)

**SONDAGE 2 (vraiment, j'en demande…)**

Un Pacte avec le Diable est une histoire complexe, où Itachi est toujours en avance sur le lecteur et où les relations entre les personnages sont loin d'être claires. De plus, je suis loin de laisser aller mon imagination autant que je le voudrais côté érotisme & gore. Le pouvoir, j'inclurais aussi des images et des chansons d'ambiance pour vous transmettre mon cinéma personnel, en plus de faire de longs commentaires d'auteur du genre « Le chapitre 7 est un moment clé de l'histoire, car c'est à ce moment que le lecteur se rend compte que tout le reste n'était qu'une immense mise en scène et qu'Hinata est prise comme une araignée dans le filet qu'Itachi a soigneusement tissé. » et « Tel endroit serait idéal pour commencer un AU de l'histoire », etc. etc. Vous voyez le genre ?

Tout ça pour dire, seriez-vous intéressés à une version papier (ou adobe photoshop) de l'histoire, qui inclurait tous ces bonus ? Un genre de fanzine?Je songe sérieusement à en faire une pour mes archives personnelles. Le book ferait environ 150 pages ou plus (rien qu'avec la fic nous sommes déjà à 67), relié et couverture plastique transparente, avec dessins, contributions, commentaires, fiches, un step-by-step de la création de la fic, des « deleted scenes », des suggestions d'ambiance, bref la bible, et je demanderais une contribution ridicule pour défrayer les frais de production(genre 5 euros, plus le shipping—je rappelle que je ne travaille pas cet été, donc je suis fauchée, doncje ne peux pas assumer tous les coûts toute seule...-pleurs-) pour que vous receviez votre version dédicacée chez vous (un jour peut-être serais-je célèbre et ma signature vaudra des millions).

Si il y assez de monde d'intéressés, il y aura une description plus exacte je me jetterai dans l'aventure…et quoiqu'il advienne, retrouvez-moi vendredi ! (rires)


	9. Chapitre 9

**_SVP, LISEZ CECI!_**

Hohoho, qu'entends-je, qu'ouïs-je? Je croyais avoir définitivement quitté les problèmes de compréhension entre l'auteur et le lecteur en quittant le fandom anglais : eh bien non! (rires) Vous avez été nombreux à réagir à ma proposition de livre complémentaire, et je tiens avant de continuer à spécifier certaines choses.

Je n'ai pas suggéré une copie papier comme on propose un bonbon. Vous admettrez comme moi que fanfiction impose plusieurs limites à propos de contenus. Comme je n'ai pas l'intention de créer une page web pour ajouter mes bonus (je déteste ces choses-làs) j'ai pensé à une version papier. Maintenant, si vous calculez bien, 5 euros couvrent à peine le montant du papier, de la reliure et de mon transport chez l'imprimeur et à la poste, qui n'est pas à côté de chez moi! Ce qui veut dire, en gros, que je ne ferai même pas une misérable cenne sur cette idée… Ceci dit, je comprends que certains parlaient plutôt du copyright. Je rappelle platement qu'il se vend une quantité folle de doujins, de commissions de dessins et de costumes de cosplay sans que M.Masashi n'en touche ne serait-ce qu'un millième de pourcent.

Ce que je vous procurerais serait seulement ce que j'ai dit: l'histoire imprimée (que vous pouriez imprimer chez vous, hors ce sera bien relié) plus des dessins, des commentaires...vous payez pour ce que vous allez recevoir, pour le prix que ça me coûterait produire ça--pas pour que je m'en mette plein les poches! Ma « contribution ridicule de 5 euros » parce que je « ne travaille pas cet été » fait référence au fait que produire ce livre COÛTE quelque chose, et que même si je suis prête à assumer une partie des coûts une contribution serait vivement appréciée ! (rires) Je ne voulais pas paraître une auteure mercantile, et encore moins rentrer en totale contradiction avec mon _disclaimer_ du début…Et je rappelle que rien n'est encore décidé !

Voilà. Soyez libre de me contacter avec ce sujet, en espérant avoir éclairci les choses pour tout le monde. (rires)

À cause de cette importante annonce, je vais raccourcir un peu les réponses (pardon !).

**Stingmon** : J'aime bien danser sur cette corde raide (rires). Le défi comme tu dis est de ne pas tomber, et de laisser ça crédible et réaliste (et comme j'ai _tellement_ d'expérience dans le domaine…genre zéro…-rires-) Ça donne une touche de piquant sans pour autant qu'on tombe dans…dans…un lemon vide qui ne veut rien dire? (fou rire)

**Lems** : (fou rire) sa serpillière ! Mais non ma chère, tu étais sa serviette à main ! (encore plus morte de rire) Tiens bon pour les exams, et tiens juste pour te booster le moral un beau, long, épais et bien bourré chapitre tout de suite, plein de bon angst juteux où personne ne prend la peine de vérifier aux sources. (rires). J'ai tellement ri pour la description de son cauchemar (sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles—ça serait hors contexte mais tellement drôle… !) Tu trouveras de quoi de similaire dans le chapitre, et je retiens fermement la suggestion 2. Kisame restera dans l'injustice, et le chapitre n'était pas plus court—il avait 7 pages quand même ! C'est dans doute qu'il y avait plus de dialogues, alors ça paraît plus rapide ! (rires) Gaara vit (voir chapitre) et je garde ton offre précieusement pour le fanart (je te reviendrai là-dessus en e-mail privé bientôt ! –rires-) Hinata sera bien angélique quelque part dans mes plans (un peu de patience…-rires-), pour les frais de poste on s'arrangera et Itachi et Hinata resteront malheureusement seuls ensemble à partir d'ici (mais la fic ne va pas être moins longue pour autant, promis ! –rires) Bonne lecture et tiens bon pour l'oral jeudi !

**Le temps des cerises **: (fou rire) pauvre Kisame…les votes sont très serrés pour la prochaine fic, alors si tu as une préférence, fonce ! La fic ne se finira pas complètement « mal », mais clairement on baignera pas dans l'eau de rose…Merci pour ton soutien, et je riais trop ! Oui, oui, la virilité d'Itachi aurait pris un grand, grand coup…(fou rire).

**Tiloute** : Bienvenue parmi nous ! (rires) Le romarin sent très bon, et je promets qu'il n'y aura pas de viol, après tout ce sera beaucoup plus jouissif pour ce cher Itachi d'attendre qu'Hinata se lance à son cou…(rires) J'adore aussi les méchants comme ça ! Wouhou, fondons un club ! (Gemmercomplètement partie dans ses rêves…-rires)

**Orokosa** : Décidément, c'est INCROYABLE ! Sors de ma tête ! Tout de suite ! (rires) T'as tout vrai, ma parole ! Byakugan, jutsus génétiques, Itachi en manque plus ou moins clair d'amour…(je suis soufflée. Je suis si évidente ? –pleurs-) J'a-do-re-rais avoir des contributions fanarts pour mon livre (ou pour moi tout court !), alors si tu en as ou tu veux en faire je t'encourage dans une joie extatique. On envoie tout ça dans mon compte yahoo !

**Alison**** Sullivan** : Je suis non seulement renversée, je suis soufflée. Garde le secret pour toi svp, car tu as effectivement mis le doigt sur le plan ultime d'Itachi…(ma parole, je n'arrive même plus à créer de suspense sans que mes lecteurs me percent à jour ! –pleurs-) J'essaie aussi de garder Itachi « in character », moi aussi ça me fait juste trop vomir quand Itachi passe de méchant classe à amoureux transi en cinq secondes chrono ! (rires) En espérant que le chapitre te plaise autant que le reste ! (rires)

**Wish** : Impuissant ? (rires) Ah la la, il va se sentir offensé…Pour répondre, je suis une vieille croulante canadienne asociale de 19 ans, alors 1) Focus est un terme anglais, qui se traduit grosso modo par « concentration intense sur un point » et est bien utilisé couramment ici 2) rouler une pelle, ah les termes de jeunesse…je ne suis pas branchée du tout vraiment…(pleurs) Mais French Kiss, c'est plus mignon non ? (rires)…J'ai adoré ton dialogue avec Sasuke et je vais bien retenir tes suggestions pour ma prochaine fic. Enfin t'en fais pas pour ton lieu d'habitation, on va s'arranger promis ! …et tadam, voici le chapitre jeudi, pour toi et Lems ! Bonne chance pour ton bac !

**Nadramon** : en général quoi ? La fin de ton review s'est perdu ! (pleurs). Bien pointé, je ne suis pas romantique pour deux sous. Je déteste les romances rose bonbon, je fuis les héros dégoulinants de bons sentiments, je préfère quand les personnages dark et torturés finissent au bout d'un champ d'horreurs à découvrir une forme plus sombre de l'amour…je suis peut être étrange en fin de compte…hmmm. (rires).

**safaros**** 29** : On parlera sans doute de 8$ canadiens mais ce sera parfait, même mieux pour moi, je vis au Québec aussi ! Des fanarts m'intéressent **vivement **(lire plaisir extatique en délire), tant pour moi que pour le livre, alors tu m'écris vite au themadpuppy (a commerical) yahoo (point) ca (fanfiction ne me laisse pas entrer d'adresse courriel zut…) pour m'envoyer des scans, discuter, planifier, tout ce que tu veux !

Merci aussi à **Récif** , **Mareva** (ce serait mon rêve en fait ! vivre de l'écriture, wahou !), **Nataku19**, **Zorro la Tortue** (qu'est-ce que je riais en te lisant ! et franchement oui, les innocentes sont amusantes à faire souffrir ! –rires-) **Khajihyah** (étêter existe bien, mais pas dans un sens humain…c'est pour les poissons muahaha. Si mon projet se réalise, promis on trouvera une solution !) **Shikappeps** (FOU RIRE—je riais à pleurer ! lol, peut-être un en gift fic, on sait jamais…-rires-), **bspo-kat****, Yami Shino**, **MiwakoSoma** (on voudrait toutes sa place –rires-) **Princesse d'Argent** (eh oui jeudi vous allez m'user –rires), **Elenthia**(jeudi finalement,youpi !), **lyshan** (trop FORT la suggestion je retiens cent pour cent ! Merci !) **Tashiya**, **Kyotsuki** (jeudi et j'update, youpi ! le chapitre avait plus de dialogues, c'est pour ça qu'il paraissait court pour 7 pages !), **Dodie**** Rogue, Rajhna** (pas seulement ça…beaucoup plus que ça ! beaucoup plus ! –rires) **utena-witch**, **Ida Cippo**, **iriahime**, **Azamy****, aki-kun, Clover3,** **Altiru** (il met du MAUVE sur ses ongles ? –face tordue de dégoût—et **Hyuga**** Shine** (aussi sombre ou plus sans doute –rires).

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 9

On le sait, Gaara a les yeux cerclés de noir, ce qui lui donne toujours l'air d'être une vedette de dark rock en manque de sommeil.

La différence, c'est que là il avait l'air _cerné_ en plus.

« Je ne suis pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles » lança d'entrée de jeu le nouveau Kazekage, massant avec lassitude la base de son nez, en proie à une pression écrasante que tout le monde pouvait ressentir.

Peu surprise, le reste de la salle continua à le regarder avec insistance, en proie à une fébrilité nerveuse. Les nouvelles de l'attaque ratée de l'Akatsuki sur le village du Sable s'étaient propagées comme une traînée de poudre, et l'arrivée surprise de Gaara à Konoha ne faisait que rajouter au malaise ambiant.

« Vas-y » dit Naruto, masquant difficilement son désespoir croissant derrière l'épluchage méthodique d'une branche.

Gaara soupira.

« La situation est…compliquée. Quand l'attaque a commencé, je croyais que la cible d'Akatsuki était moi, mais je commence sérieusement à en douter…en plus… »

Tsunade leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Reprends tout dès le début, Gaara. _Qu'est-ce_ qui s'est passé? »

Gaara se tortilla un moment sur sa chaise. Clairement, le nouveau chef n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie.

« L'attaque a commencé en début d'après-midi. Des marionnettes tueuses ont assaillies le village, c'était…presque une guerre civile, les gens n'arrivaient plus à distinguer les marionnettes du vrai monde… »

Son regard se crispa un instant.

_Tellement de morts…_

« …Je me suis élevé au-dessus du village pour repérer le marionnettiste, et cette femme, cette…_chose_ m'a attaquée. Elle lançait de l'argile explosif pour me distraire de _quelque chose, _je ne sais pas _quoi_ au juste, toujours est-il que j'ai réussi à lui porter un coup. Elle a filée comme une roche vers le combat en bas, et je croyais _vraiment_ que c'était fini, quand un homme a surgi à ma gauche. »

Garra gesticulait vivement, tentant désespérément de recréer la scène.

« …Cet homme avait une plante sur la tête, une vraie horreur, mais son attaque était vraiment…disons _étrange_, c'était un coup droit sans subtilité, je ne sais pas, il n'avait pas l'air fou mais c'est comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je ne _bouge_ pas… »

Gaara exhala fortement, avant de rouler ses épaules un coup et de raidir le dos, fixant maintenant son audience avec un regard impénétrable.

« Plus tard, nous avons compris qu'il s'agissait d'Akatsuki. La femme, Deidara, est morte, ainsi que Zetsu, l'homme plante. Sasori, le marionnettiste, est détenu chez nous et sa mort est plus qu'imminente. Mais il y a plus. »

La salle retint son souffle. Les _vraies_ nouvelles allaient commencer, et à voir la pose crispée de Gaara, elles n'avaient rien de réjouissant.

« En inspectant le village et ses environs, nous avons trouver deux anciens au bord de la mort, une garde tuée, des rouleaux sacrés volés ainsi que le cadavre décapité de Kisame, que vous avez déjà rencontrés. »

Il y eût un frisson d'agitation dans la salle. Gaara leva la main, empêchant un torrent de questions spéculatives de déferler vers lui.

« J'ai presque fini. Il est clair que Kisame a été assassiné par un de ses compagnons, et mes conclusions à ce sujet sont loin de me plaire. Les jutsus volés sont de nature génétique, des sorts complexes et très dangereux que seul un ninja de haute expérience peut exercer, mais le plus aberrant n'est pas là. Selon les deux anciens, ce serait un _homme en noir aux yeux rouges_ qui aurait volé les rouleaux… »

À ce stade, une atmosphère lourde de fatalité tomba sur la salle. Gaara n'avait pas fini sa phrase, et à voir son visage souffrant le reste allait avoir l'effet d'une bombe.

« Et? » lança avec lassitude Kakashi, abattu mais pressé d'en finir.

« …Selon leurs témoignages, l'homme était suivi d'une petite forme féminine…à qui il aurait ordonné de commettre les meurtres…et cette fille a obtempéré comme un zombie…et elle avait les yeux _blancs_. »

La salle s'écrasa comme si dix mille tonnes s'étaient rajoutées à la gravité. Il n'y eût que Sakura pour fondre en larmes en gémissant un misérable « _oh noooon_…. »

« Fort probablement…Hinata était sous l'emprise du sharingan, d'un sort, d'une hypnose…mais pour la sécurité de mon village et des autres…je suis forcé de déclarer Hinata criminelle et de…lancer des équipes après elle avec la mission de…_l'abattre_. »

Le dernier mot sonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Gaara n'avait même pas besoin d'expliquer ses raisons : si Hinata était maintenant sous le contrôle d'Itachi, et si Itachi avait des rouleaux qui demandaient l'assistance d'un médecin…elle pouvait non seulement tuer pour lui mais rendre possible l'accomplissement des jutsus qui n'étaient pas interdits pour rien.

« Que contiennent ces rouleaux exactement...? » demanda fermement Neji, son ton impassible trahi par le tremblement nerveux de sa main droite.

Gaara passa une main dans ses cheveux roux en bataille, une moue criant clairement « rien de bon » sur les lèvres.

« Le corps humain a des limites naturelles inaltérables. Techniquement, c'est grâce à elle que vous vous effondrez par terre quand vous êtes à bout de chakra, au lieu de continuer à combattre en utilisant votre corps même comme source d'énergie, de transformer vos cellules mêmes en source de chakra, jusqu'à l'auto combustion., ou même en aspirant le chakra d'autres sources jusqu'à ce que votre corps brûle d'en maîtriser autant sans répit »

Il se massa les sourcils du bout des pouces, en proie à une migraine.

« Ces jutsus ont été élaborés en temps de guerre pour _repousser_ ces limites naturelles—autrement dit si quelqu'un est assez puissant pour absorber le jutsu sans mourir—il pourra avoir accès à des ressources _infinies_ d'énergie, ce sera une machine infernale qui ne s'arrêtera _jamais_, qui aspirera tout le chakra dans son périmètre comme un ange de la mort…elle ne se fatiguera jamais, n'aura aucune faiblesse…elle aura plein accès à ses propres cellules pour en faire ce que bon lui semble—on parle ici de régénération, de rajeunissement, de vieillissement, tout ce qui lui tente. »

« Immortelle? » demanda Kakashi, écoeuré.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Une durée de vie plus longue peut-être…c'est difficile de dire, personne n'a survécu à la première étape et le projet a été abandonné. »

« Il nous suffirait donc de tuer Itachi… » énonça lentement Neji, cherchant l'approbation de Gaara.

« NON, non » coupa brusquement Gaara, en proie à une agitation extrême. « Il va falloir…s'occuper d'Hinata aussi. »

Gaara avait les mains jointes, le front penché, et de grosses perles de sueur lui coulaient du front. Clairement, il cachait quelque chose, mais n'était pas prêt à partager l'information.

« Nous avons bien compris Gaara. Nous allons envoyer des équipes de notre côté—Hinata et Itachi viennent de notre village, c'est donc aussi et primordialement notre responsabilité. » dit Tsunade.

Elle se tourna vers le reste de la salle, les yeux sur Kakashi.

« Kakashi, tu es maintenant relevé de toute autre mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Constitue-toi l'équipe que tu veux et pars à la recherche d'Hinata et d'Itachi. La séance est levée. »

* * *

Dans son appartement, Kakashi était assis sur un tabouret bancal devant son miroir, observant avec méditation son œil gauche, cherchant à percer le secret de cet pupille maudite, comme si en la regardant assez longtemps les plans tordus d'Itachi allaient lui apparaître.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion—il avait d'abord été choisi pour cet œil. La légende dit que seul un autre détenteur du mangekyou sharingan peut en vaincre un—et encore là s'il était du même sang. Hors le temps pressait, et retrouver Sasuke pour le convaincre de revenir à Konoha était une cause perdue.

_Sans mangekyou, et sans sang d'Uchiwa, cet œil ne vaut rien contre lui…et pourtant je suis le meilleur choix._

Il ria faiblement, rabaissant son bandeau jusque sur son nez.

_Quelle merde._

Puis il y eu un bruit : quelqu'un cognait à sa porte. Kakashi se refit un semblant de contenance et alla répondre, se retrouvant avec surprise devant Hiashi Hyuuga lui-même, les cheveux aplatis sur la tête par la pluie.

« Je peux entrer? »

Kakashi s'effaça pour le laisser passer, le cœur en proie à un étrange pressentiment.

_D'autres mauvaises nouvelles._

Hiashi s'assit dans le sofa tout percé de Kakashi, mal à l'aise, alors que Kakashi prenait place dans la berceuse, les bras croisés, attendant.

« Alors? »

Hiashi sursauta.

« Oui, alors…Vous savez, Kakashi, quand…quand j'ai appris que mon premier enfant était une fille…j'ai d'abord été rempli d'une joie indicible. Ma petite mignonne, belle comme une poupée, je me voyais déjà la gâter… »

Hiashi regardait dans le lointain, plus loin que les murs et le temps. Devant lui, il revoyait ce jour de printemps où il était devenu père, protecteur, professeur…

« …et puis la réalité m'est vite tombée dessus. Cette enfant serait mon héritier, elle devrait être forte, plus forte encore qu'un homme pour s'imposer…mais Hinata n'était _pas_ forte, elle n'était qu'un petit ange innocent et je désespérais d'année en année de la voir s'imposer, la traitant avec toujours plus de dureté dans l'espoir qu'elle…se renforcisse? Oui, je crois que c'est ça… »

Kakashi leva un sourcil. Ces révélations étaient touchantes, mais où voulait-il en venir?

« … mais elle ne s'est que recroquevillée, de plus en plus…et je devais penser au futur, à son mari…qui donc choisir pour prendre soin de ma tendre fille, qui comprendrait comment être un homme fort et bon, à servir le clan, à… »

« …à combler les gènes déficients d'Hinata pour s'assurer une lignée forte? »

Mal à l'aise, Hiashi hocha de la tête.

« Je devais penser au bien-être du clan…du clan… »

Kakashi avait la nausée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire, Hiashi? Que vous avez proposé la main d'Hinata à Itachi Uchiwa avant qu'il parte et qu'il va maintenant réclamer ses droits de fiancé comme dans un mauvais mélo? »

« NON, non, jamais, vous imaginez bien que non…ce que je veux dire c'est que...je l'ai déjà approché, oui, et je…mais peu de temps après il devint fou alors j'ai cherché ailleurs… »

Kakashi s'agrippa aux bras de sa chaise, la mine incrédule et ahurie.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez déjà songé à proposer la main de votre fille à un garçon qui présentait pourtant clairement des signes de maladie mentale et d'être un criminel? »

« Est-ce si difficile à croire? »

Hiashi le regardait, le teint pâle et l'œil las. Kakashi se sentait au bord du vomissement.

« Mais POURQUOI? »

Hiashi relaissa tomber sa tête, le poignet tendu de côté, paume ouverte, l'air de dire « oui, pourquoi au juste? »

« Pour…pour…oh ça n'a plus d'importance pourquoi. »

Il se leva brusquement et alla jusqu'à la porte, jetant un œil derrière lui avant de s'en aller.

« Je pense que je voulais juste me soulager l'esprit…j'ai…l'impression que Dieu me punit de mes erreurs passées, d'une certaine façon, je crois. »

Et il s'en alla, laissant Kakashi sur une impression de vide et d'égarement.

_Pour le bien de mon clan…_

* * *

« Naruto, Sakura, vous ne serez d'aucune aide, je suis désolé. »

Au matin, une petite troupe s'était massée devant la porte de Kakashi, tous des volontaires acharnés pour la mission : Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Shino et Kiba, tous sanglés pour partir sur-le-champ.

« Je DOIS venir professeur Kakashi! Hinata a BESOIN de moi! » protesta Naruto, clairement prêt à se battre pour participer.

« Bizarre que tu t'en sois pas rendu compte _avant_… » grommela Shino.

Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent net, et Naruto, la mâchoire pendue et incrédule, se tourna lentement vers Shino.

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?_ »

« _Exactement_ ce que tu as entendu » dit Shino en rajustant ses lunettes.

« Allons allons les garçons… » fit Kakashi en battant des mains, sentant la bataille venir.

« Pas de « allons allons », professeur. Il veut savoir? Je vais lui dire. Je vais lui _dire_ à cet _hypocrite_. T'as jamais regardé Hinata avant, et soudainement elle aurait besoin de toi? Me fait pas marrer, gueule de héros. »

« Allons Shino… » chuchota Kiba, effrayé, en agrippant son ami par le bras, « du calme, tu t'énerves trop là. »

Shino resta crispé tandis que tous les autres le regardaient. Il était d'un tel calme, avait une telle maîtrise de soi d'habitude que les rares fois où il s'emportait étaient toujours un évènement.

Enfin il se força à exhaler.

« Désolé, Naruto. Tout le stress et ces émotions négatives des derniers jours…mes insectes s'agitent, et ça me rend instable et grincheux. »

Naruto resta bête, puis hocha vivement de la tête,

« Je comprends Shino, moi aussi ça m'énerve tout ça et… »

Il regarda ses pieds.

« …je sais que je n'ai pas assez porté attention à Hinata avant. Il faut…que je me rachète. »

Shino émit un « hmmph », puis se tourna vers Kakashi, sans plus porter attention à la pourtant fracassante révélation de Naruto.

Kakashi soupira.

« C'est très noble Naruto, mais ta présence même mettra la mission en danger. Sakura est quand à elle trop instable pour ne pas risquer un accès sentimental…vous serez plus utiles ici. »

Sakura inclina de la tête et Naruto se résigna, reconnaissant tous deux que Kakashi avait raison.

« Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette mission risque de prendre des mois et a un taux d'échec et de mortalité élevés. Mais puisque ça ne vous retient pas…en route! »

* * *

**_« VOUS AVEZ QUOI? »_**

Hinata frôlait la crise d'hystérie nerveuse, au bord de l'hyperventilation.

_Le FUMIER!_

« _J'ai_ utilisé mon sharingan sur ces deux carcasses croulantes que j'étais censé tuer. Dans leur souvenir, _tu_ es sous _mon_ contrôle et _tu_ les attaques avec un froid plaisir. »

« Nooon…! » s'exclama dans un murmure Hinata, trop abattue pour essayer de garder sa dignité, s'écrasant sur un tronc d'arbre avec toute la grâce d'une pelure de banane qu'on jette par terre.

« J'ai bien peur que si, Hinata. Tu dois probablement avoir maintenant l'honorante mention « criminel de rang S » sur ton curriculum, juste au cas où…oh, sans compter les tueurs à nos trousses et le fait que ton père va sans doute te déshériter. »

Il disait ça légèrement, limant ses ongles avec un bout de bois.

« C'est impossible…ils vont savoir…il se rendront compte! » protesta Hinata dans un souffle.

« Hmmm, peut-être…peut-être pas… »

Elle l'aurait giflé.

« Sale _monstre_…me déshonorer aux yeux de mon _père_! » cracha Hinata, en proie à un désespoir terrible.

_Je peux supporter d'être une paria, une recluse, une rejetée, une non-désirée…je peux tout supporter sauf ça…sauf ça…sauf ÇA!_

De chaudes et grosses larmes roulèrent des yeux embués d'Hinata, poursuivis par des hoquets qui secouaient tout son être, des larmes énormes d'enfants, celles d'une tristesse, d'un désarroi à l'état pur, complètement indifférente qu'Itachi la regardait comme une bête curieuse.

_Mon père…Papa! **Papaaaaaaaaaaaa**!_

« J'ai t-toujours c-cru…que si-si je fesais…assez d'ef-forts je réuss…réussiirais à…à… »

La chute d'un rêve qu'on chérit; la douleur d'une honte à jamais marquée au fer rouge dans son âme; le but, jamais avoué mais toujours là, qu'on croyait avoir abandonné mais qui soudain nous revient à la figure…

_J'ai toujours cru qu'un jour mon père serait enfin fier de moi…qu'il me fallait juste persévérer et attendre…il me dirait un jour…il me l'aurait dit un jour…il ne me le dira jamais maintenant…_

Au fond du désespoir, il y a un déclic qui nous renvoie par le haut, cette force ultime qui nous pousse à nous débattre contre le sort. Hinata s'immobilisa complètement, comme une poupée disloquée, puis ce rebond fit surface dans un grand cri de rage.

**_« CRÈVE CRÈVE CRÈVE CRÈVE! CRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈVE! »_**

Les veines sur son visage devinrent bleues et saillantes, et dans un éclair Hinata était sur Itachi, exerçant une danse apprise par cœur de la technique du poing souple, cette fois-ci avec l'intention de tuer.

**_TUER!_**

Elle ferma deux, trois points de chakra peut-être, avant d'être réduite à l'impuissance totale par la poigne de fer d'Itachi.

« Hop hop hop…attention tu pourrais m'égratigner. »

«**_JE VOUS DÉTESTEEEEE! »_**

« Je t'ai libéré Hinata. »

Hinata ne l'écouta pas, trop occupée à ruer comme un cheval en colère, cherchant à fuir, à blesser, mais ses forces la quittaient vite.

Quand enfin elle s'arrêta, sanglotant sur son impuissance, les poignets fermement retenus par la main gauche d'Itachi, celui-ci l'attira vers lui, flattant doucement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de résister et se laisse aller.

« Il n'aurait jamais été satisfait Hinata. Jamais. »

Était-ce le ton, étrangement consolant, ou alors le message, qui résumait à Hinata ce qu'elle avait toujours su en son fort intérieur, mais Hinata se remit à pleurer comme une enfant, s'agrippant à un Itachi pour une fois silencieux et avare de tout autre commentaire.

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 9-Fin

Ahaha, j'adore ce chapitre! Tout le monde nage dans la mouize suprême sans prendre le temps de vérifier aux sources! (rire sadique) Que cache Gaara? Hiashi? Shino? Itachi? (lui il cache toujours quelque chose…-rires) En ce qui concerne mes sondages (MERCI d'avoir voté en si grand nombre!) nous en sommes à 17 à 8 pour Amour Maudit (si il y en qui veulent Obsession Mortelle, c'est le temps de renverser les votes! Manifestez-vous! –rires) et il y a actuellement 14 personnes intéressées à mon petit projet de livre, alors je me lance et vous revient bientôt là-dessus!

Au fait, je ne sais plus qui me l'a demandé (mille fois pardons, je m'y perds parfois!) mais mon pseudo vient de la contraction de deux mots, soit « Gamer » (joueur, souvent de jeux vidéos) et « Gemme » (pierre précieuse). C'est un de mes personnages inventés pour mes fics persos, un playboy qui condense l'âme des gens en pierres précieuses, à la recherche de la seule âme qui ne pourra se condenser et ainsi le retourner au néant…à savoir que plus il tue de gens comme ça, moins il a de chances d'être délivré, et hop vive le angst…(-rires- ça va je me tais ça n'intéresse personne ça! –rires)

Prochain chapitre samedi sans doute, alors à bientôt!


	10. Chapitre 10

Oh boy, tant de douleur pour ce chapitre! Pour un temps, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais coincée et que je ne pourrais livrer la marchandise à l'heure promise. Ce n'était pas le syndrome de la page blanche; plus celui du presse-citron. Trois chapitres de dix pages chacun depuis deux semaines me sont finalement rentrées dans le système…c'est pourquoi je vous annonce humblement que **je vais dorénavant limiter les updates à deux par semaine** : c'est tout de même assez rapide et ça évitera que mon pauvre moi tombe en panne sèche. (rires) Et chers lecteurs, ne vous inquiétez pas : ce n'est pas parce que je ralentis le rythme de parution que je cesse de créer, et tout le temps ainsi épargné est consacré à mon super livre, pour qui les arrangements chez l'imprimeur sont déjà pris (gros sourire).

À ce propos, tous ceux qui veulent m'envoyer leurs **fanarts**** sont plus que bienvenus (youpiii!)! Il suffit de me contacter** à l'adresse suivante : themadpuppy85 (a commerical) yahoo (point) ca pour toute question à ce sujet (si vous voulez des suggestions de scènes, des renseignements techniques à propos de l'apparence des choses, etc.) ou plus simplement pour m'envoyer le dessin, ou par adresse msn suivante si vous voulez parler directement : mariansee (a commercial) hotmail (point) com mais je suis pas souvent online, désolée –pleurs- Je suis ouverte à tous les genres de style, toutes les scènes sont disponibles, vous pouvez même créer des scènes qui n'existent pas mais que vous vous dites «si j'étais Gemmer je l'écrirais cette scène nom de Dieu » (rires) il me sera diablement intéressant de voir votre version des choses et encore plus de l'intégrer au super book à la fin!

Ceci dit, bonne lecture de chapitre! Attention, c'est dark, et pas mal…hmmm….fans d'Itachi, 1, 2, 3, on crie! ITACHIIIIIII GYAAAAAAHHHH! (océans de bave—je me noie! (rires))

**Réponses**

**Orokosa** : Cogite pas mal? Attention, ça va devenir malsain tout ça (rires). Plus sérieusement, j'écris la fic avec la règle première de « si un jour on fait analyser ça dans les écoles pour des dissertations débiles, ils trouveront rien dans mon texte! RIEN! J'ai rien voulu transmettre sauf mes fantasmes! À bas l'interprétation excessive des romans de pauvres auteurs qui voulaient juste écrire de quoi d'amusant, pas se faire disséquer sous des sujets horribles! » Remarque, ça serait sans doute plus intéressant de disserter à propos de « Est-ce qu'Itachi est une forme d'incarnation du mal? » que « Dites pourquoi Flaubert a utilisé le thème de la pauvreté dans gnagnagna… » (rires). Une berceuse est une chaise berçante, le truc en bois avec une peau de mouton dessus occupée par le patriarche de la famille chez moi (rires). Merci pour les commentaires sur Hiashi, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à mon coup! Quant aux autres questions, les réponses sont en-dessous…et j'attends tes fanarts avec impatience! Bisous!

**Lems** : Qu'est-ce que tu es cruelle, Lems, le Canada c'est un très beau pays! (rires) Moi précisément j'habite à Laval, au Québec (c'est très proche de Montréal) et ces temps-ci on est passé de la chaleur extrême (38 degrés) aux restants d'un ouragan (bonjour le déluge), alors je te raconte pas le délire dehors! (rires) Mais sinon on est bien au printemps et en automne, et l'hiver est beaucoup moins froid qu'avant (mais il est vrai que nous sommes sous l'influence du micro-climat full smog de Montréal, alors il fait plus chaud). De la grêle qui sort de ma douche! J'ai bien ri! J'habite pas dans une cabane en bois ronds avec mes voisins les castors sauvages! (fou rire) Et tant mieux pour tes examens! J'ai pensé à toi tout jeudi (si, si!), lis en haut pour les fanarts, la fic sera bien longue (je le jure! Tues moi paaaaas! –rires-), j'essaierai d'aller lire Torn (mais tout mon temps passe dans la fic, et Sasuke il me dit pas ces temps-ci (pleurs)) je t'encourage pour ta propre fic (j'irai lire, promis!), j'ai TROP adoré ta description de garde tuée, oui oui j'aurais dû mettre ça ça aurait été tordant (gros sourire), Hiashi n'a pas fini avec ses manigances, et Hinata angélique s'en vient, patience, patience! Gros câlins!

**Nadramon** : Effectivement, ça ne durera pas, Itachi pète vraiment sa coche (dans son genre) dans ce chapitre. J'ai vraiment du me forcer pour le garder détraqué, parce que j'avais de grosses envies de le transformer temporairement en gars sain et heureux d'esprit! J'aime bien Shino, il est mal exploité je trouve (ça va ça va, Gemmer avoue qu'elle choisirait plus Shino qu'Itachi…ça doit être les lunettes…-rires) Nop, pas de fanart érotique, et tu me diras pour ce chapitre je crois pas avoir défoncé les limites, juste un peu de piquant comme d'habitude. (rires) À bientôt!

Merci aussi à **Jirayasan** (tu vas être servi, Itachi est sadique à souhait!), **le temps des cerises** (ah Gaara…-bave-), **Kyotsuki****, Anonymous** (Shino? Peut-être…chut c'est un secret…et non Gaara a bien d'autres raisons! –rires-), **aki-kun** (les pauvres! Je mourrais de rire! Attends la suite, jusque là c'était du bonbon! –rires-), **Yami**** Shino** (dans ce chapitre! Muahaha!), **Rita** (merci beaucoup! Je fais de mon mieux –rires-), **Kaorulabelle** (mais non! Estime de soi! –rires-), **-San-RSX** (attends de savoir ce qu'il sait, toi aussi tu te tortillerais, promis –rires-), **Merenwen** (merciii! Bienvenue parmi nous –rires-), **wish** (ça prendra bientôt des proportions égales ces deux aspects, promis!), **goudou** (merci! Je suis flattée –rires-), **safaros29** (en haut pour tous les détails fanart! OUIII!), **Altiru** (oh God le mauve c'est vrai j'ai vu! BEURK! Et pour les mystères des Hyyuga, on commence enfin à comprendre…suspense!), **Khajihyah** (merci! Merci!), **Kaoro** (oui ça irait tout à fait!-rires-Et Itachi n'a pas fini de nous étonner, il faudra encore patienter pour arriver à le comprendre un peu…), **Stingmon** ( RIRES-ça aurait été drôle mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qui tracasse Gaara…et je suis allée lire ta fic! Elle est TOP!) et **Rajhna** (pas exactement pour ça, mais attendons voir…je prévois environ 20 chapitres pour cette fic-ci! Et je sais que Ten-ten est à l'écart, mais elle me semble fade comme perso un peu –pleurs- mais je vais y songer promis! –rires)

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 10

**_Professeur Kakashi,_**

**_À votre demande j'ai vérifié toutes les archives médicales des Hyuuga à l'hôpital central de Konoha depuis la fondation du clan, à la recherche de tout « élément suspect ». Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sauf une tragique histoire de bébé prématuré, mort à la naissance, il y a environ 70 ans. Les causes de la mort ne sont pas indiquées, mais j'ai eu froid dans le dos en apprenant que les parents de cet enfant ne sont pas seulement mort le même jour, mais que le père est le seul ninja hors du clan Hyuuga à avoir jamais été admis dans cette famille : il s'agissait d'un Uchiwa._**

**_Ça n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais j'ai très peur pour Hinata. Dépêchez-vous de la ramener, de mon côté je vais continuer à enquêter._**

**_Sakura_**

Kakashi replia la missive envoyée par pigeon voyageur, la fourra dans les poches avant de sa veste et se massa les tempes avec insistance, les yeux fermés avec force.

_Tout ça sent le jus de putois. Merde, merde, merde._

« Professeur Kakashi, ça va? Vous semblez…euh… » demanda Kiba, hésitant à compléter sa phrase par quelque chose approchant le « vous ressemblez à une momie constipée ».

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi tira lentement la peau de son visage par le bas, les mains en coupe sur son visage. Autour du feu où les quatre hommes étaient assis, il n'y eût bientôt plus aucun son, chacun observant en silence le célèbre Croc Blanc en proie aux affres de la souffrance mentale.

Enfin Shino se décida :

« Des mauvaises nouvelles? » dit-il d'un ton impassible.

Kakashi releva la tête un instant, puis un étrange sourire fondit sur ses lèvres, que ses élèves purent aisément voir au travers de son masque.

Les trois garçons eurent un léger frisson : ça n'allait pas du tout. On aurait dit une loque humaine avec un sourire de croque-mort.

« De _très_ mauvaises nouvelles? » se risqua Kiba.

Kakashi sembla se ressaisir, et se força à exhaler très lentement, avant de se tourner imperceptiblement vers Neji.

« Dis-moi, Neji…comment ça marche les alliances dans votre clan? »

Neji haussa les sourcils, un signe classique que la question le surprenait vraiment.

« Ma foi, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…il y a la maison-mère, et la seconde branche, et les deux ne se marrient pas ensemble…à moins que Hiashi change ça, mais… »

« Non, pas dans ce sens-là » l'interrompit Kakashi. « Je veux dire…Choisissez-vous toujours vos conjoints à l'intérieur du clan? »

Neji cligna des paupières, immobile, visiblement désarçonné.

« Voyons… » commença Neji, la mine de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. « …Je dois dire que ça semble bizarre, mais oui. Le clan Hyuuga est tellement large…et puisqu'on naît, vit, et travaille là, je suppose qu'il est plus facile de se trouver un conjoint correspondant à nos besoins comme ça… »

« C'est vraiment tout? » le pressa Kakashi.

« Eh bien…maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que les gens de l'extérieur n'ont jamais l'air très à l'aise sur nos terres, alors ça complique considérablement les choses… »

Kiba hocha vivement de la tête, suivi de l'approbation plus tranquille de Shino.

« Cette maison file la chair de poule » confia Kiba en faisant une grimace. « Un jour Hinata nous avait invités, tu te souviens Shino? Eh ben je vous jure, j'ai jamais vu Akamaru aussi terrifié. Moi en tout cas je me sentais vraiment comme de la merde, c'est pour dire, j'ai jamais voulu retourner. »

« Shino? » demanda Kakashi, curieux d'entendre sa version des faits.

« Kiba a raison » dit tranquillement Shino, renfonçant son visage derrière le grand col de son manteau. « Hinata était vraiment désolée…j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais c'était vraiment…intenable. »

« Intenable, ouais c'est vraiment ça le mot » continua Kiba, prenant un air conspirateur comme s'il racontait une histoire de fantômes épeurante à des campeurs crédules. « Tu rentres là-dedans, et d'abord tu sens rien…mais plus tu te rapproches du centre, et plus c'est l'enfer c't'endroit. Ça vient de partout et nulle part à la fois…genre comme—»

« Franchement! » interrompit Neji, clairement agacé. « Vous souffriez juste du malaise de se retrouver pour la première fois dans un endroit inconnu! Arrêtez vos conneries! »

Kakashi leva la main en signe de paix.

« Suffit les garçons, je posais simplement une question. La vérité est que je crois que la mission sera beaucoup plus…dangereuse que prévue. »

« _Qu'est-ce_ qui peut bien être plus dangereux que de traquer Itachi Uchiwa? » demanda Kiba, un air écoeuré accompagnant son ton légèrement hystérique.

Kakashi lui coula un regard.

« Les secrets, Kiba. Ceux qu'on cache et qu'on enterre en espérant que tout le monde les oublie—eh bien quand on les exhume de force la poussière infecte _tout le monde_. »

* * *

Du soleil. Beaucoup trop de soleil. 

_Arggg__ mes yeuuuux!_

Hinata se redressa brusquement, frottant maladroitement ses yeux temporairement aveuglés par l'excès de lumière.

_Qu'est-ce que je…oh oui. Hier, j'ai faite une folle de moi en pleurant sur l'épaule compatissante d'Itachi Uchiwa. Et hop là pour la dignité._

Hinata grimaça. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient cruellement en mémoire, à la manière d'un fleuve qui déborde, et les séquences de misérabilisme existentiel lui flashant dans la tête n'avaient rien pour lui plaire.

Mais curieusement, elle se sentait mieux.

Et c'est justement ça qui l'inquiétait. Qui se sent mieux en apprenant que sa vie est finie?

« Bien dormi, medic? »

Dans les tympans d'Hinata, la voie non désirée d'Itachi Uchiwa sonna comme une fourchette qu'on fait crisser sur le tableau noir, et elle grinça des dents en réprimant vivement un mouvement de colère.

« J'en déduis que non » continua la voix d'Itachi derrière elle. « Pourtant, j'aurais juré que tu te portais mieux ce matin…c'est fâcheux. »

Hinata perdit patience et se retourna d'un coup sec, la voix pleine de venin.

« Arrêtons cette mascarade, voulez-vous? Tuez-moi, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à tomber dans vos pièges minables plus longtemps, alors foutez-vous ce rouleau de jutsus dans les fesses et crevez-en, je m'en tape. »

_Grouille-toi, j'en ai marre._

Pour toute réponse Itachi releva doucement les sourcils, moyennement surpris par cet éclat, avant d'avoir l'air de songer sérieusement à la situation.

Finalement il laissa retomber ses mains dans une attitude fataliste exagérée.

« Ma foi, Hinata, tu as _totalement_ raison. Ces jutsus sont plus dangereux que de jouer à ma femme ménagère, alors je n'ai pas besoin d'une medic récalcitrante prête à m'étriper à la première occasion! C'est bon, je saurai bien m'arranger tout seul, tu peux t'en aller. »

Hinata le regarda, incrédule, la bouche légèrement entrouverte d'ébahissement.

Itachi était retourné à ses parchemins et ne la regardait même plus, à peine eût-il un petit mouvement vague de la main pour la chasser.

_C'est trop facile. Où est le piège?..._

_Et puis zut, je considérerai ça plus tard. Je peux partir, je pars, pas question de passer une seconde de plus en compagnie de ce malade._

Hinata se retourna pour partir, quand la voix d'Itachi lui vint une dernière fois aux oreilles.

« Mais souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que tu m'as tenu ce discours Hinata… »

« La dernière fois vous fantasmiez les yeux ouverts! » persifla Hinata en le coupant. « Je me fiche de mon serment, je serai votre chose le jour où les cochons pleuvront du ciel! »

« Que tu dis. À plus tard, Hinata. »

Hinata réprima la vaine envie de le piétiner et s'enfonça au travers des arbres.

* * *

_Je leur expliquerai pour le sharingan, ils comprendront._

_Sûrement ils comprendront…_

Hinata marchait depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, se répétant mentalement son plan quand elle arriverait enfin à Konoha. Elle avançait d'un bon pas, hantée par la triste impression qu'Itachi la suivait dans l'ombre des fourrés.

_Tu délires. Tu as déjà vérifié et il n'y aucun poison ni bombe, transmetteur, jutsu caché sur toi. Tu n'es pas un piège sur pattes, tu es libre de ce psychopathe et tout va bien aller! _

Néanmoins, pour la troisième fois en deux heures, Hinata s'arrêta pour soigner une crampe au niveau du foie qui ne cessait de la faire souffrir.

_Je suis beaucoup trop stressée…voyons pourquoi mes soins répétés ne viennent pas au bout de cette fichue crampe?_

Hinata s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser au sol mollement, à bout de souffle.

_Du calme. Du calme. Prends la situation calmement. Regarde les symptômes. Un peu de fièvre, un peu trop de sueur, ton front est brûlant. Tu as une crampe tenace et tu es à bout de souffle. Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est le stress, un manque de nourriture, tu as besoin d'une bonne compresse d'eau froide et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil en sécurité, c'est tout. Debout et marche._

Néanmoins quand elle essaya de se relever ses jambes refusèrent de la porter, et Hinata commença à paniquer.

_Ça brûle…et…qu'est-ce que…nom de Dieu ma vision devient floue!_

Sa respiration s'accéléra, en proie à la panique.

_Il y a deux heures je n'avais qu'une crampe et maintenant…c'est pas normal, quelle maladie produit une telle rapidité dans les symptômes? Et même si j'ai une maladie…je n'ai rien fait de particulier…je ne…_

Hinata essaya de continuer à garder les yeux ouverts, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent n'était qu'un kaléidoscope confus de couleurs, et elle ferma les yeux de dépit, en proie à une migraine grandissante.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe…Sakura…Naruto… au secours…_

Un à un, ses sens cessèrent de fonctionner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un noir complet pour l'entourer.

* * *

_Il fait noir…j'ai si mal…quelqu'un…_

Hinata se débattait dans une immensité noire où seul son corps paraissait illuminé, en proie à une douleur extrême, comme si on la perçait de mille aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Devant elle, il y eût quelque chose qui se détacha du noir. Une forme qu'Hinata ne tarda pas à reconnaître : c'était la figure solitaire de son rêve, lors de sa première nuit passée dans les cachots d'Akatsuki.

_Aide…moi…_

Hinata essaya d'articuler, mais sa langue n'était plus qu'un morceau de chair humide dans sa bouche en feu.

Devant elle, la figure retira son capuchon, révélant un visage aristocratique, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux blancs.

_…Père?…_

Il sortit quelque chose de sa manche : c'était une pomme, bien rouge.

« Hinata » dit une voix qui arrivait distordue à ses oreilles, beaucoup trop grave pour être humaine, beaucoup trop éthérée pour être réelle. « C'est ça qui te rend malade. Mais regarde… »

Il avala la pomme en cinq bouchées, puis commença à se dissoudre.

_..Ne pars…pas!…_

Hinata essaya de tendre le bras, mais celui-ci semblait plus lourd que le Colisée de Rome, et elle était dans un état trop comateux pour en pleurer.

« Souviens-toi…Tu y arriveras, Hinata…Il faut juste…attendre… »

Il n'y eût plus qu'un peu de poussière devant elle tandis que la voix s'évanouissait dans l'univers tout noir, avant d'être remplacée par une autre, beaucoup plus dure, claire, et reconnaissable.

« Réveille-toi, medic! »

* * *

Hinata se sentait aspirée par un courant de lumière, qui forçait durement son esprit à se remettre en place, tandis que devant son regard encore confus se superposait la pomme du rêve et différents moments du dernier mois. 

_Itachi__ m'apporte les repas…Itachi a une porte communicante…Itachi sent bon…Itachi me fait laver son linge…Itachi me force à dormir avec lui…Itachi m'embrasse…_

Un soudain haut-le-cœur tant physique que mental la secoua et elle vomit faiblement à côté d'elle, la vue lui revenant peu à peu.

Devant elle, deux points rouges dansaient sur un fond noir et vert, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin malgré son état sonné pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Vous m'avez…empoisonné…. » articula péniblement Hinata, la langue pâteuse.

« Que d'intelligence, medic! Drogué serait un mot plus juste, mais ce serait jouer sur les mots j'en conviens. Heureusement tu n'as rien compris à temps, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est bien pour ça que tu es utile! »

Il se mit à caqueter, et le son délibérément aigu agressa durement son nerf auditif.

« Vous êtes…un monstre… »

Elle voulait le ton méprisant : il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'une pathétique bouillie de syllabes.

« Un monstre intelligent, medic. Tu as trop de bonne foi même pour tes ennemis, et moi je faisais parti d'une famille d'ex-policiers…plein, plein de gentils rouleaux interdits confisqués…et j'en trouvé un vraiment super avant de partir, tu sais lequel? Une drogue d'accoutumance au code génétique de quelqu'un. Ça passe par la peau surtout, mais la voie intestinale ou nasale aussi…n'est-ce pas que je sens _affreusement_ bon, hein Hinata? »

Il se remit à caqueter, la bouche fendue en une horrible parodie de sourire, tandis qu'Hinata se débattait contre un corps qui refusait de lui obéir.

« Je t'explique rondement, je suis sûr que tu figureras le reste toute seule…une seule dose suffit, et ensuite on devient accro à la présence de quelqu'un…tant qu'on est régulièrement en contact, les effets ne se font même pas sentir, sinon une légère euphorie lors de contact prolongé. Mais si on _s'éloigne trop longtemps_…ça commence par une crampe, puis de la fièvre, puis des étourdissements, puis le blocage des muscles, puis une douleur déchirante… »

Épouvantée, Hinata l'entendait nommer en ordre tous ses symptômes depuis les trois dernières heures.

« …mais je suis là maintenant, tu devrais commencer à te sentir mieux! Il n'y a qu'un hic cependant, c'est que cet état de manque va foutre tes inhibitions en l'air et te rendre plus qu'enthousiaste à tout ce que je vais suggérer. Et tu sais ce que dont j'ai _vraiment_ envie en ce moment, mon adorable médic? »

Quelque part entre la terreur et le désespoir total, Hinata vit Itachi retirer puis plier méthodiquement tous ses vêtements.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu ferais tout pour moi, Hinata » susurra Itachi comme un serpent malfaisant au bord de son oreille, « et je suis sûre que tu _meures_ d'envie de m'appartenir, pas vrai? »

Il lécha avec une fausse affection la pleine longueur de son visage, et Hinata, malgré une répugnance extrême, sentit son corps passer de la douleur la plus atroce à une extase presque métaphysique, au-delà de toute description possible. Son être tout entier se jeta sur Itachi comme un assoiffé au milieu du désert, et puis tout devint d'un blanc virginal.

* * *

Hinata se réveilla dans un bien-être magnifique, complètement dévêtue au milieu de couvertures étalées dans un lit rudimentaire, pour découvrir Itachi, torse nu, nonchalamment adossé à un grand chêne. 

Et couvert de griffures écarlates. Un animal sauvage enragé n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Incrédule, Hinata ramena la couverture jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine en pointant faiblement le torse abusé d'Itachi.

« Que…qui? »

Sa question était un souffle, un déni en lui-même.

« Mais toi, ma chère Hinata. Une vraie tigresse au lit, qui l'aurait cru? »

Il se mit à rire tranquillement, tandis qu'Hinata, mortifiée, absorbait le plein impact de ses mots.

« Rassure-toi, tu as _adoré_ ça, si je me fie à tous tes cris. Dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. »

_Non…_

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura beaucoup d'autres occasions. Et si tu n'es pas idiote, nous n'aurons pas besoin de répéter ce manège fatiguant de chasse-poursuite dans la forêt une seconde fois, et tu te souviendras de _tous_ les moments d'extase. »

Itachi n'avait même pas besoin de compéter sa phrase : c'était soit coopérer ou devenir son esclave totale à force de manques répétés, jusqu'à son libre-arbitre éclate sous la douleur.

« Après tout je suis gentleman Hinata, je ne force personne. Comme j'ai dit, tu es _absolument_ libre de partir. Et oh, tiens-toi bien, il va pleuvoir des cochons bientôt. »

Cette fois-ci son rire explosa dans la forêt, et Hinata fut sûre de voir quelques fleurs se faner dans le processus.

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable 

Chapitre 10-Fin

Quel est le secret enterré des Hyuuga? Que veut dire le second rêve d'Hinata? Quel est le but final d'Itachi? AHAHAHA! (Gemmer pète les plombs) TOUS MES PERSOS S'ENFONCENT DANS UNE MOUIZE DONT PERSONNE NE SORTIRA INDEMNE! (commence à rire sadiquement et meurt au bout de son souffle).

Plus sérieusement, si certaines de vous rêvent d'être à la place d'Hinata, il se peut que je m'ouvre une section « giftfic » bientôt alors vous pourrez demander de passer votre cinq pages de bonheur extatique avec notre psychopathe favori! (hmm…j'ai l'air d'une illuminée de secte, là…)

Ceci dit, je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain! Gros câlins à tous!


	11. Chapitre 11

**MESSAGE À TOUS** : Votre zèle pour renvoyer le mutant dans les profondeurs m'a beaucoup touchée! Mais je rappelle aussi que tout le monde a droit a son opinion, aussi critique soit-elle. En conséquence, c'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce que tout s'est réglé à l'amiable avec le mutant par courriel et qu'il n'y aucun tort commis. Gardez vos précieux reviews pour m'envoyer des suggestions et des encouragements, il n'y a pas de meilleur remède pour me booster le moral en tout temps! (rires)

**Lems** : Une lust attack! Quelle charmante idée perverse! (rires) Presque aussi corsée que ta suggestion de Lems-déguisée-en-Hinata poru faire vivre à Itachi les vraies émotions fortes! GO LEMS! (rires) Je suis contente pour toi que tu sois en vacances, ça va te faire un grand bien j'en suis certaine! Et tu vas être contente! On se dirige enfin vers une Hinata qui montre au monde entier son côté gentil! (ouiiii! Je ne le crois pas moi-même…) Pour le bouquin, je te renvoie au sondage en bas, et pour Croc Blanc c'est bien mon erreur je vais arranger ça, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer! NON, c'est 35 degrés dehors, heureusement! Sinon oui je serais vraiment morte…(rires). J'utilise plus « rires » que lol, pour bien rendre que je ris (étant donné que les smilies ne sont pas acceptés ici…-pleurs-) Et lol, non seulement c'est anglais, mais ça devient franchement ridicule quand on écrit « lolololol » si tu me suis bien…mais enfin ce sont mes limites personnelles…Le chapitre devrait bien te plaire je crois! Bisoux et à bientôt!

**Ida Cippo** : Ahh, les lecteurs n'arrêtent pas de me mettre à jour…(faux soupir fataliste se muant en fou rire) Oui, Shino bien aimer Hinata, c'est plus que possible! (mais chut, c'est un secret…) Pour mon personnage préféré, tu ne vas pas le croire mais j'adore Shino! (et oui, j'écris même pas sur le perso que je trippe le plus…pathétique…enfin) Itachi aura encore recours au jutsus, mais les circonstances vont sans doute changer…Hiashi est un trop grand secret pour que je puisse te mettre sur la piste, mais en clair il est encore plus pourri qu'Itachi. Et Naruto? Il jouera bien un rôle, mais pas celui qu'on pense…oh, le suspense…(rires)

**Orokosa** : Aha, je te tiens, pour une fois que tu trompes sur les personnages je me sens revivre (je blague…je suis juste contente d'être encore capable de fournir du suspense-rires-) Itachi n'a pas été « entreprenant » : il fonctionne comme une machine, et ces pulsions comme le reste peuvent très bien trouver leurs fondements dans sa logique de tordu. (lit le reste de ton review) Et puis zut, je me suis encore fait percer à jour (gros pleurs). Effectivement, tout les mystères sont reliés à cette possibilité qu'Hiashi redoute tant : une combinaison des gènes…et avec les jutsus interdits d'Itachi par-dessus le tas, c'est pas un superman qu'il va créer, c'est un super monstre…Mais pourquoi? Ça reste encore flou. Une chose certaine, c'est que dans la course contre la montre pour arrêter le processus, Itachi est plus puissant que Dieu. Attention Hinata…

**Stingmon** : Sadomaso, moi? (fou rire) Peut-être pas tant que ça…réfléchis, si je te relève de toutes tes inhibitions, qui te dit que tu prendrais pas un malin plaisir à griffer ton partenaire? (Oho, piste à réfléchir…-rires-) Pour Amour Maudit, je te rassure, Gaara sera doux comme un agneau et ne forcera jamais Hinata dans rien (à vrai dire ce sera sans doute le contraire, soit Hinata influencée par le Shukaku qui va forcer Gaara dans un coin…) Pour de plus amples informations, je te réfère au sondage plus bas. Et sors vite la suite de ton histoire!

**Nadramon** : Rassure-toi, nous amorçons une phase ascendante de la fic, alors la dégueulasserie de piège par-dessus piège par-dessus tu-es-foutue-Hinata va commencer à s'estomper. (si, si, je le jure) Par contre, le monde extérieur d'Hinata qui juste là se portait bien va lui commencer à tomber en miettes…mais il faut bien une balance quelque part…(rires) Je suis allée voir ta fic! J'adore son potentiel d'imaginaire! Ne lâche SURTOUT pas! (petite danse d'encouragement).

**Altiru** : Itachi, une dragqueen! Elle est à mourir de rire! J'essaie de trouver mes expressions dans mon imagerie mentale, du style, qui rendrait bien le sentiment mais qui est pas trop lourd…et pour Croc Blanc, c'est effectivement mon erreur, j'ai oublié d'écrire « le fils de », je vais rectifier ça bientôt (merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer!), et non je ne connais pas Noir…c'est bon? Je t'envoie au sondage en bas, et oui, la vision d'Itachi torse nu, c'est un rêve devenu réalité…(attention, océans de bave!...-fou rire-)

Merci aussi à **fushicho****, Mareva** (hé non pas de remède…ça serait trop facile!) **Jirayasan** (vive les vacances! Et merci pour la pub!), **Kyotsuki-le-shcysophrne** (dans une giftfic, pourquoi pas? –rires-) **Elenthya** (un lemon? Dans un chapitre séparé de la fic, ou alors dans les bonus…je conserve la suggestion, juré!), **Merenwen** (je suis bien d'accord, quel enfer pour Hinata…mais ça devrait aller mieux bientôt!), **safaros29** (une giftfic est une fic cadeau, qu'on écrit spécialement pour quelqu'un selon ses demandes…ça t'intéresse?-rires-) **Yami**** Shino, laurelin** (je donne déjà trop d'indices, je le jure!-rires-), **Tashiya** (Kakashi est mon dieu aussi, alors pas d'inquiétude…-rires-) **wish** (tu vas me faire mourir de rire! Et les motivations d'Itachi pour dormir avec Hinata sont encore plus machiavéliques que ça…oh suspense…) **aki-kun** (merci!), **MiwakoSoma** (en giftfic, promis!), **Rajhna** (excellent résumé du dilemme, j'aurais pas trouvé mieux! Chapeau!) et **Kaorulabelle**.

Vos reviews m'encouragent toujours à me défoncer pour vous offrir un plus beau chapitre! Celui-ci semble plus court, mais attention il y a stock à digérer…(rires)

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 11

Sakuta triturait nerveusement sa lampe de poche, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Rivés au sol, ses pieds refusaient maintenant de faire le dernier pas nécessaire pour mettre fin à cette nuit affreuse : pousser la porte de l'imposante mausolée des Hyuuga. Le bâtiment funéraire, tout de marbre noir, se dressait devant elle comme un ennemi bien vivant, énorme bête lugubre exhalant la mort et la fatalité comme une fleur de l'enfer.

Vous allez dire que Sakura est idiote. Que violer le repos sacré des trépassés attire les ennuis, et que les probabilités qu'elle se fasse prendre les deux mains dans un cercueil par un Hiashi Hyuuga brûlant de colère sont plus que grandes. Qu'enfin bref, Sakura courait au-devant des troubles, comme un lapin mignon mais stupide fonçant tête baissée dans le piège.

Rassurez-vous, Sakura savait tout cela et en ce moment son idée lui semble de moins en moins brillante. Par contre, les autres options disponibles sont encore plus horribles : qui veut donc aller questionner Hiashi, avec des propos aussi peu accusateurs que « _Je crois que vos ancêtres ont tentés des expériences génétiques sur leurs descendants, puis-je exhumer le cadavre d'un bébé mort depuis 70 ans pour confirmer cette hypothèse?_ »…En toute vérité, personne.

Et puis Kakashi lui avait spécifiquement intimé de ne pas soulever la méfiance du chef de clan. Au départ, cet ordre lui avait apparu saugrenu, mais debout devant la porte de marbre, il faisait de plus en plus de sens. De toute évidence, Hiashi avait de gros secrets à cacher, et il n'était pas dit qu'il n'essaierait pas de faire taire les souris fouineuses voulant remuer le passé trouble de sa célèbre famille.

C'est justement ce pressentiment pesant de malheur qui la retenait clouée au sol. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, Sakura _savait_ que ce qu'elle découvrirait derrière les murs sombres de la bâtisse n'apporterait qu'un torrent d'eau sale dans le moulin déjà emballé du drame avalant Hinata. Un secret enterré comme on renvoie les vampires aux enfers, pieu dans le cœur et tête coupée, avec l'espoir fanatique que ce sera suffisant pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter et reste dans sa tombe pour l'éternité.

Sakura se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roses, le regard effrayé mais sa résolution déjà prise.

_Je dois bien ça à Hinata. Entre!_

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Son pied droit acheva de réduite la distance entre la jeune femme et le tombeau, et dans un craquement sinistre les portes de marbres zébrées de métal ouvrirent leurs bras de fer à la curiosité morbide de l'intrépide médic.

* * *

Dans la forêt de nulle part, Hinata occupait ses doigts comme elle pouvait, à cette heure-ci en s'improvisant vannière et tressant avec peu d'énergie paniers, tatamis et tout autre objet réalisable à partir de bois souple.

_Celui qui a dit que la vie avec Itachi Uchiwa serait sans doute intéressante est un abruti fini._

Trop lasse pour continuer, Hinata jeta le panier à moitié confectionné dans les fourrés plus loin et soupira longuement. Itachi avait bien dit la vérité sur un point : depuis qu'elle avait avalé le fait qu'elle était réduit à l'état de chose entre ses mains, tout était d'une étonnante facilité. Il était retourné à un mutisme obstiné, ne lui adressant la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, trop absorbé dans l'étude maladive des rouleaux sacrés de Suna pour vraiment se soucier d'autre chose. Hinata pouvait donc faire ce que bon lui semblait en attendant, et cette monotonie faussement libertaire, lourde de son impuissance, la ramenait tranquillement à un état antérieur.

_Qu'est-ce que la vie était simple à 12 ans._

Détrompez-vous, Hinata savait très bien, strictement logiquement parlant, que les souvenirs embellissent avec le temps et qu'en fait il n'y a rien qu'elle souhaita plus à 12 ans que d'en finir au plus vite avec cette période mesquine de son cheminement. Mais de ce nouveau point de vue, où elle était réduite à être le pion consentant d'Itachi, les problèmes « insurmontables » de ses 12 ans lui semblaient risibles à en pleurer.

En fait il lui était beaucoup plus confortable de revenir telle qu'elle était avant son combat mémorable avec Neji, avant que Naruto la galvanise avec son « c'est ma façon d'être ninja » et toutes ces belles paroles, qui, sans êtres fausses, ne s'appliquaient simplement plus à la situation. On peut suivre son propre code ninja tant qu'on a la liberté de le faire, décider de sa propre destinée tant que sa vie ne soit pas entre les mains d'un autre, foncer sans s'arrêter droit devant tant qu'on est sûrs que cette énergie débordante ne va pas nous envoyer tout droit dans piège par-dessus piège, une puissante transposition physique de la gueule du loup.

Sans se considérer totalement impuissante, Hinata comprenait que sa marge de manœuvre était des plus minces, et qu'à vrai dire la seule option encore louable devant elle était de collaborer sagement dans l'espoir de freiner les plans machiavéliques d'Itachi.

_Tout plan a une faille a dit Neji. Tout repose dans l'œil de celui qui regarde…_

Hinata se mit à rire doucement, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que les pingouins dansent la lambada dans leur temps libre. Et tant qu'à ça, pourquoi ne souhaitait-elle pas que Naruto vienne la chercher en tapis volant, vêtu seulement d'un pagne en scandant quelques imprécations vaudous aussi?

Une larme roula tranquillement sur sa joue, sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Où étaient rendus ses rêves, ses buts, ses espoirs?

Avait-elle seulement eu des rêves bien à elle pour commencer?

Tout n'avait jamais été que de plaire à son père : lutter contre ses faiblesses, surmonter les obstacles, s'améliorer…

Est-ce que s'améliorer est un rêve en soi? Est-ce que c'est un but valide quand on ne le fait pas vraiment pour soi?

Qu'avait-elle attendu de la vie, à ce moment-là?

_Plaire…plaire à mon père, plaire à mes équipiers, plaire à Naruto, plaire à mon cousin…_

_Ai-je vraiment voulu quelque chose pour moi à moment donné?_

Hinata renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Y a-t-il un moment dans sa vie où tout ne s'était pas résumer à courser pour plaire à quelqu'un, un petit moment de douce satisfaction où se réfugier en pensée?

La tête chauffée par le soleil, Hinata s'immergea dans ses souvenirs. D'abord il n'y eût rien, sauf le noir confus de l'abîme des souvenirs, puis lui vint une odeur de vanille et de sucre…un rire rond comme des perles…la sensation d'une cuillère qu'on porte à sa bouche.

_«…Fais « aaaaaaaah » pour maman mon poussin…Miam, c'est bon le chocolat! »_

Hinata ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tant la voix lui semblait réelle. Un sentiment, relâché des profondeurs abyssales où elle l'avait laissé, remontait maintenant avec force à la surface et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

_Je voulais simplement être comme ma mère…une gentille femme au foyer, avec un mari aimant et plein d'enfants…_

Hinata secoua la tête, essayant vainement de se convaincre que c'était stupide, mais la colère qui accompagnait son geste de déni trahissait tout le contraire.

_…un mari aimant et une ribambelle d'enfants…_

_…stupide? Non pas stupide…_

_…des enfants joyeux et un mari heureux…_

_…était-ce trop demander? Non…non je ne crois pas…si? Non…_

_…un rire d'enfant dans la pièce voisine…un « je t'aime Hinata » avant de dormir…_

_…juste mon petit cocon de bonheur qui ne dérange personne…_

Ses réflexions moroses furent interrompues par la voix neutre d'Itachi.

« Hinata? Viens ici. »

Hinata savait plus que poser des questions, et d'ailleurs elle ne voulait même pas savoir. Comme une machine elle se traîna donc jusqu'à Itachi, qui prit le relais en l'installant sans finesse devant lui, entre ses genoux, puis pointa quelques passages du rouleau.

« Ça veut dire? »

Hinata regarda le passage. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle voyait le fameux rouleau, et elle commençait à comprendre tout le potentiel qu'il rengorgeait et qui intéressait tant Itachi. À contrecoeur, elle devait même reconnaître qu'il éveillait sa propre curiosité scientifique : c'était une vraie mine d'or.

Avec toute l'émotion d'une moquette à voiture, Hinata articula son avis.

« C'est pour prévenir les accidents. On recommande de sceller le terrain environnant pour limiter la portée du jutsu nommé au point B de la démarche. »

Itachi grommela quelque chose approchant les « _il faudra enlever ça_ » et se remit à sa lecture sans plus se soucier qu'Hinata pouvait tout voir et qu'elle gisait comme une poupée exsangue devant lui.

Hinata aurait pu en profiter pour lire les rouleaux, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ce rouleau était un paquet d'ennuis, et elle soupçonnait qu'elle devrait de toute façon s'en taper l'intégralité quand Itachi aurait fini sa propre lecture.

_…Une famille heureuse…_

« Itachi? » demanda-t-elle sans grand entrain.

« Hmm » fit l'homme sans lever les yeux de son précieux parchemin.

« Vous pourriez faire semblant? »

Cette fois la question arracha Itachi de sa lecture, et il considéra la frêle médic avec intérêt.

« Un mari aimant » souffla-t-elle. « Je voudrais un mari aimant ».

« C'est tout? »

Hinata pencha la tête en arrière et le regarda, presque désabusée.

« C'est déjà bien assez, non? » fit-elle avec résignation.

Pour une fois, Itachi sourit comme s'il était un humain équilibré.

« Ma pauvre Hinata » dit-il en roulant les jutsus volés et les déposant près de lui, «…pardonne-moi, je ne te consacre vraiment pas toute l'attention que tu mérites. Viens là. »

Itachi la tourna vers lui comme un objet fragile, et passa les petites mains d'Hinata derrière son cou avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Cela créait une impression charmante : un jeune couple plein d'amour sous le couvert des arbres.

L'oreille gauche collée à sa poitrine, Hinata entendait le battement régulier du cœur d'Itachi, et ce _bo-bom_ répétitif, combiné au gentil n'importe quoi qu'il lui murmurait, créait une illusion presque parfaite de bonheur.

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 11-Fin

Alors? Je suis très fière de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de progresser en tant qu'auteur…c'est moins rapide, mais on ressent plus je trouve (critique). Sans plus attendre, d'autres sondages pour m'aider à me décider sur certains points :

**SONDAGE 1 : Mailing list ou bouquin?**

Pour tous ceux qui voudraient la version papier, ce serait encore possible. Mais pour ceux qui veulent le contenu sans se ruiner, je pourrais créer un gentil club yahoo où je mettrais tout le stock prévu, comme ça tout le monde serait content. J'attends votre avis…

**SONDAGE 2 : Arrêt pour « Amour Maudit » ou on continue?**

Ce que je vous propose en clair, c'est : A) continuer le Pacte avec le Diable jusqu'à la fin, et ensuite écrire Amour Maudit (qui changera sans doute de nom…) ou B) faire une pause dans le Pacte, écrire Amour Maudit, puis revenir finir ici. Les deux options ne me dérangent pas, c'est pour vous (rires).

Sur ce au vote citoyens, et à lundi!


	12. Chapitre 12

Dieu du ciel, comme je suis fatiguée…Et mon frère qui déménage bientôt en plus je vais mourriiiiir…

**Lems** : J'ai laissé msn tout le temps ouvert, je crois que le décalage horaire empêche une utilisation efficace de msn…C'est pas grave pour les suggestions, tu m'en as tellement donné déjà! (rires) Et je me suis carrément inspiré de ta suggestion de cuisine pour ce chapitre. Ça allait bien avec l'image de bonne petite femme que je veux donner à Hinata…Noir et blanc, c'est très classe pour un fanart! (yeux qui brillent) Bien vu pour Itachi et le super jutsu! Pauvre Hinata, pour l'instant elle a une pause, mais ça ne durera pas…(rires) Et bien vu pour les Hyuuga aussi! (franchement je suis nulle, y'a plus aucun suspense pour mes lecteurs!), leur lieu de résidence sera précisé bientôt, et quand au temple des Uchiwa non, il n'y a rien qui vient de là-bas! (surprenant, non? –clin d'œil-) Et pourquoi tout le monde pense que le Canada c'est un lieu sauvage et froid où règne l'orignal? (fou rire) Bisous et à bientôt!

**Orokosa** : les yeux roses, ça serait bien ça! (rires) Mais non, je réserve quelque chose de beaucoup plus effrayant…et puis Peter Pan, j'ai trop ri! Et pourquoi pas, elle ce sera Wendy et lui Capitaine Crochet…(oui bon, moi et mes idées bizarres, je sais.) Je songe à alterner les deux fics, mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite, je suis trop crevée! (rires) Bien se finir? Ça dépend de ce que tu considères un happy end. Je commence à entrevoir la fin, et à mon sens ce sera un happy dark ending (si tu as lu la nouvelle « Famille Défunte » de Senno Knife, publié dans La Fin de l'Éden chez les éditions Soleil, tu vas comprendre ce que je veux dire…)

**Jirayasan** : Mon pauvre JiJi (je peux?), ne t'en fais pas je suis bien fatiguée ces temps-ci, alors Amour Maudit va attendre…mais en gros ce sera Hinata dans un mariage forcé avec Gaara, qui se rendra vite compte que quand son mari lui dit « je t'aime » c'est en fait le Shukaku qui parle. Et nous revoilà sur la route du dark et du angst, dans une histoire d'amour passionné qui ne peut que mal finir…ça sonne bien toujours? Je peux compter sur toi? (rires) Et MERCI pour la pub, Lia est très gentille!

**Altiru** : Est-ce qu'Itachi a besoin d'un sentiment humain…question difficile. Disons seulement que pour l'instant il travaille pour son intérêt personnel, et qu'il se rendra compte APRÈS qu'il avait peut-être besoin de quelque chose d'autre…mais n'anticipons pas trop…(rires) (Et Noir, ça l'air bizarre! Ouille, il faudrait que je vois ça! –rires-)

**Nadramon** : Merci pour les métaphores, je suis particulièrement fière d'elles (même si je trouve que j'en mets trop parfois). Et Itachi, pourquoi il garde Hinata? Promis, c'est dévoilé au prochain chapitre! (pour l'instant, on lui donne une pause, la pauvre…) Je songe à gérer les deux en même temps, mais certainement pas tout de suite (peut-être quand il restera 1-2 chapitres pour le Pacte). Continue ton histoire, je veux savoir la suite! (rires)

**Rajhna** : pas samedi malheureusement, mais je fais quand même un effort pour poster dimanche soir plutôt que lundi midi. Je suis vraiment crevée…Pour ta question, faut voir ça au second degré. La vie à être le chien d'Itachi est ennuyante à mort, mais l'avoir comme mari est un peu mieux, dans le sens que notre Hinata peut croire à un semblant de normalité (ce qu'elle veut désespérément, elle craque…moi j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps! –rires-) Gros bisoux et à bientôt!

**Wish** : Ne t'en fais pas Wish, j'ai toujours des idées pour le Pacte! (rires-trop même, je me demande où je vais finir…) Pour Amour Maudit, je songe à l'alternance, mais pas tout de suite, peut-être vers la fin du Pacte (et en plus je suis fatiguée, snif snif.) L'autre chapitre n'était pas plus court, seulement il y avait moins de dialogues! C'est très, très long écrire des paragraphes introspectifs…d'ailleurs ce chapitre m'a tué de ce côté-là! (rires) ET LES 3 NAINS! J'AI TROP RI! (crampée en deux et regarde Neji : t'es un nain! Wahahaha!...ok je me calme). Bisoux et à bientôt!

**Khajihyah** : triste? Je comprends…C'est sans doute dans le fait qu'Hinata craque enfin qui rend ça triste. Elle aura d'autres sursauts, mais elle est fatiguée la pauvre, et les circonstances ne l'aident pas. Je crois qu'on a tous ce côté « j'en ai assez » qui veut sortir parfois, mais les héros de mangas ne semblent pas y avoir accès! Là, oui. On est tentés de hurler « non, n'abandonne pas! » mais honnêtement, peut-on lui en vouloir?...C'est bien ça qui est triste. Et malheureusement, c'est pas fini…

Merci aussi à **Princesse d'Argent** (j'avoue, j'ai eu peur que tu aies disparu (pleurs) heureuse de te revoir! Et oui, 1,2, 3, tout le monde bave sur Itachi…-rires-) **lilnyamy** (merci, ça fait plaisir! Pour le nombre de chapitres, moi-même je l'ignore…-rires-), **Mareva** (moins d'humour ce chapitre, mais je vais me rattraper!), **Elenthya** (pas dans ce chapitre, le prochain…donnons une pause à Hinata –clin d'œil-) **safaros29** (c'est noté! Pour les morts, personne de regrettable ne mourra, promis!), **yuzu** (on progresse!), **Nammu** (bienvenue parmi nous! Et c'est vrai pour les pingouins? BIEN SÛR que je veux l'avoir! –fébrile-), **MiwakoSoma** (je finis! Promis!) **Laurelin** (je m'améliore? ça m'encourage énormément, merci! Et ton idée de fanzine a l'air très intéressante…ça serait quoi au juste?) **Yami**** Shino** (à vos ordres! –rires-), **aki-kun** (oui, bien vu, ça cache bien quelque chose…pauvre Hinata…-rires-) **Lia** (bienvenue dans mon monde tordu! –clin d'œil- et pour Shino, tu as effectivement mi dans le mille…pauvre Shino il va souffrir…(mais tout le monde souffre dans ma fic alors…) –rires- bonne chance pour el brevet!) **Ida Cippo** (je suis allée! Et profites de tes vacances!), **Merenwen** (ça paraissait plus court…mais en fait c'était plus long je le jure! C'est qu'il y avait moins de dialogues! (rires)), **goudou** (ce sera un happy dark end…hmm je fais sans doute pas de sens…-snif-), **le temps des cerises** (GAARA ET SHINO! Ah je bave! Vite écris ça! –rires- Et profites du mignon de ce chapitre, ça durera pas…) **Tashiya** (merci, ça m'encourage beaucoup tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point!), **Stingmon** (très beau salaud…pauvre Hinata. Mais pour ce chapitre, on leur donne une pause –rires-. J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience! ÉCRIS! –rires-) **Kyotsuki-le-Schziphrene** (Itachi est bon acteur, n'est-ce pas? –clin d'œil-), **Yamanaka**** Ino** (merci beaucoup!), **Kaorulabelle** (merci!), **bspo-kat** (je ferai une annonce expliquant tout le temps venu! –clin d'œil-), **fushicho** (c'est qu'il y avait moins de dialogues! –rires-)

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 12

Croyez-le ou non, Sakura n'est pas du genre superstitieuse. Facilement effarouchée oui, mais jamais sujette à attribuer ses peurs à une cause n'ayant aucun sens logique. Cœur chaud, tête froide : ainsi aurait-on pu résumer la flamboyante medic.

Pour preuve, cette expédition nocturne dans le gigantesque temple des morts de Hyuuga, qui malgré son titre scientifique s'apparentait de plus en plus à un cauchemar de haut calibre. Imaginez que vous êtes Hansel dans une version morbide du conte de fées portant son nom, et que cette fois-ci la sorcière ait eu le temps de refermer l'immense porte du four derrière vous. Le feu s'embrasera d'un moment à l'autre, et tout ce qu'il vous reste à contempler en attendant sont les ossements des pauvres hères qui vous ont précédé, témoignage silencieux mais poignant que vous payez maintenant pour avoir cherché le trouble, et qu'il ne restera rien de vous sinon un peu de poussière blanchâtre que personne ne sera capable d'identifier.

Peut-être vous sentirez-vous comme Sakura. Effrayée jusqu'à la moelle, se raccrochant désespérément à la raison pure pour vous convaincre que votre esprit trop imaginatif vous joue des tours et que malgré les apparences tout ira bien.

C'est que, rappelons-nous, nous avons laissé Sakura au moment où elle ouvrait les portes du mausolée, dans un craquement sinistre de gonds mal entretenus pour être précis…

Et bien Sakura était bien entrée, pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard plus démunie qu'une souris dans un trou sans issue quand les mêmes portes s'étaient refermées derrière elle dans un fracas épouvantable. _« Un fracas à réveiller les morts »,_ avait suggéré l'esprit enfiévré de Sakura, qui s'était empressée de secouer la tête.

« Pas de panique. Tout ceci a une cause logique. Je suis rentrée, je peux sortir aussi! Avance, Sakura! » se murmura la medic, son ton de plus en plus affirmé au fil des mots.

Avancer, il le fallait bien, maintenant que la première entrée était coupée. Avancer malgré les fils gluants d'araignée que Sakura sentait plus sous ses doigts qu'elle ne les distinguait, tant la lumière dégagée par sa lampe de poche semblait ridicule dans la bâtisse de marbre noir. Avancer à tâtons, les mains devant soi, apercevant à peine les ombres floues des obstacles à venir un mètre à l'avance, avancer en faisant attention où l'on pose ses pieds, avancer sans même savoir où l'on cherche à aller et encore moins ce qu'on cherche à prouver.

Avancer dans un four qui semblait aspirer l'essence de tout ce qu'il contenait, vie et mort incluses. Toutes les tombes devant elle se ressemblaient, toutes les portes semblaient intouchées depuis des siècles. C'était un tombeau à l'image de ce qu'il renfermait, un endroit où le temps n'avait plus d'emprise.

Et d'où Sakura mourrait d'envie de sortir en hurlant au plus vite.

« Du calme, du calme… » se répéta la medic en glissant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux mouillés de sueur. « Où est cette foutue section…? Où…._AAAAH!_»

Des longs doigts froids semblaient s'être infiltrés sous sa chemise, et prise d'une terreur panique pour s'en débarrasser Sakura lâcha la précieuse lampe de poche qui roula plus loin, dans une succession de bruits de chutes suggérant qu'on ne la retrouvait jamais.

Pendant ce temps Sakura se serrait convulsivement, les yeux fermés avec force, la respiration tremblante.

_Tu n'es pas folle Sakura. Tu n'as pas imaginé ces choses!_

Elle se força à penser logiquement, un effort redoutable dans sa condition.

_Il y a sans doute un bosquet d'arbres morts, et ce sont ses branches gluantes de fils d'araignée que tu as sentie. Maintenant, pauvre cruche, te voilà sans lampe de poche. Bien fait pour toi!_

Sakura prit de grandes inspirations, et dans un murmure d'incantations inaudibles fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière au creux de sa main, une simple concentration de chakra. C'était encore moins efficace que la lampe de poche, mais au moins elle n'était pas aveugle comme une taupe.

_Tu as étudié les plans du mausolée. L'aile C est dans la cave de la section 3, donc tout droit à gauche. Arrête d'agir comme une gamine…Hinata compte sur toi, alors AVANCE!_

Sakura avança d'un pas vif, d'un courage renouvelé, déterminée à en finir au plus vite, quitte à foncer dans quelques tombes dans le processus. Des choses se mouvaient dans les ombres, frôlaient ses chaussures, mais Sakura refusa de s'attarder à qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être et marcha devant.

_Ce sont des rats. Des serpents. Des bestioles immondes qui grouillent. C'est tout!_

Oui, Sakura. Des rats gros comme des draps de lit, des bestioles qui flottent dans l'air par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Chers lecteurs, vous qui voyez la scène, vous conviendrez avec moi qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ignore ce qui se cachait réellement dans l'ombre.

Puis vint l'escalier en tire-bouchon sur lequel Sakura faillit glisser et s'ouvrir le crâne tant le sol était glissant de moisissures diverses. Un escalier grossièrement taillé dans le roc, propre à vous fournir un aller simple vers l'enfer si vous faisiez un faux pas, et tant l'endroit où il s'enfonçait exhalait une puanteur incroyable.

_C'est comme…si on avait laissé des millions de cadavres d'animaux…se décomposer…_

Sakura réprima un violent haut-le-cœur et vérifia l'inscription à moitié effacée par le temps : on distinguait bien un « C » entouré de fioritures diverses.

_Un dernier coup Sakura. C'est l'aile C. Tu prends le cercueil, tu jettes un coup d'œil et tu files!_

S'accrochant au mur, et avec moult précautions, Sakura posa un pied sur la première marche. _Quelque chose_ frôlait ses jambes et, pire, _quelqu'un _semblait ricaner en contrebas, un rire d'enfant dénaturé ricochant comme une roche sur les murs.

_Tu…tu rêves. Avaaaance, Sakura, bon dieu **avance**…_

Elle était à mi-chemin quand il lui sembla que ses deux mains furent prises en étau et qu'on la tirait violemment par le bas. Dans un grand cri de terreur, Sakura se sentit perdre pied et déboula le reste des marches.

* * *

« Alors? »

Hinata regardait avec inquiétude la face impassible d'Itachi, la bouche pleine de la salade d'herbes sauvages qu'elle avait composée avec toute sa dextérité malgré la situation et qu'elle lui avait proposée avec tout l'enthousiasme d'une jeune mariée.

_Pitié qu'il trouve ça bon…s'il vous plaît Dieu!_

Alors qu'Hinata s'apprêtait à sombrer dans une déception déchirante, son visage se fendit d'un sourire taquin.

« Ché délichieux » fit-il, prenant à peine le temps de respirer avant de s'enfourner une seconde bouchée dans la bouche.

Un mélange de joie et de soulagement s'empara d'Hinata, et sans attendre elle donna un léger coup de poing sur son épaule.

« Tu t'es moqué de moi! » se plaint-t-elle, la moue boudeuse.

« Pa'don, pa'don » fit-il entre deux crounch crounch. « Tu es si fachile à 'aquiner, 'Inata. »

Et sur ce il pencha la tête en arrière, envoyant le reste de la salade au fond de sa gorge, et mastiquant son énorme bouchée avec toute l'élégance d'un hamster aux bajoues démesurées.

« Ché tout? »

« Quoi c'est tout? T'as tout mangé! Ça m'a pris _deux heures_ faire cette salade! » protesta-t-elle.

En fait Hinata argumentait pour la forme, car rien au monde ne pouvait en ce moment ternir sa secrète et immense fierté à voir Itachi engloutir sa salade comme si c'était un nectar divin.

Depuis deux jours, tout n'était que bonheur à l'état pur. Itachi se révélait être l'incarnation parfaite de ses rêves d'enfants, ce gentil mari attentionné aussi tendre avec sa femme qu'il est féroce au combat.

Et comme il s'agit d'Itachi, c'est tout dire.

_Il est parfaaaaiiiit…gyaaah!_

Évidemment, un coin reculé du cerveau d'Hinata comprenait que la soudaine perfection d'Itachi était un leurre, une farce d'acteur particulièrement doué, doublé de l'effet sournois de la drogue qui rendait Itachi merveilleux, un être sans défauts dont elle pouvait se juger chanceuse d'être la compagne. Une drogue qui demandait toujours plus à chaque minute, faisant évanouir ses mauvais souvenirs de lui, et qui de temps en temps arrivait à lui faire penser _qu'est-ce que ma vie était morne sans lui!_

Une drogue qu'Hinata était fatiguée de repousser, qui introduisait une douce torpeur mentale confortable qu'elle avait de moins en moins envie de rejeter, qui l'enveloppait de plus en plus…

Surtout quand Itachi la regardait comme maintenant, les yeux assombris d'une lueur prédatrice.

« Deux heures, vraiment? Une petite récompense s'impose, alors… »

Sa voix rauque envoyait des vagues d'euphorie déferler dans son corps, porteurs d'une promesse d'extase à venir, et Hinata tendit le visage par le haut, attendant fébrilement un baiser tandis qu'il l'attirait à lui.

Sa langue vint chatouiller les lèvres offertes d'Hinata avant de se retirer, tandis qu'elle gémissait de frustration.

« Tss, tss…mon impatiente medic. Tourne-toi. »

Docilement, Hinata se mit dos à Itachi, qui la cala confortablement contre son torse à moitié découvert. Entre ses baisers papillons sur la nuque et ses mains sur sa poitrine, entre ce chuchotement osé à l'oreille lui décrivant _tout_ ce qu'il allait faire et son ventre qui frémissait, quand enfin sa main glissa plus bas tandis qu'il murmurait « supplie-moi, Hinata », il n'y avait plus rien de cohérent dans l'esprit d'Hinata sauf un besoin, une soif irrationnelle et sans limites d'Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

« Aïïïïïlleeee…. »

Sakura se redressa péniblement de sa chute, massant avec insistance ses membres endoloris et couverts de bleus. Après les marches était venue une vieille porte de bois pourri qui avait cédé sous l'impact de la jeune femme, et ensuite était venu le sol de marbre froid recouvert d'une substance visqueuse qui lui collait au visage.

« J'EN AI MARRE! **QUI EST LÀÀÀÀ?** »

Sakura avait hurlé dans le vide, et bien entendu il n'y eût que le vide pour lui répondre.

Le vide, dans ce cas-ci, ricane comme un enfant tueur et susurre « _Dépêche-toi, Sakuraaaa_ » à votre oreille pendant que vous hallucinez que la substance sur vous bouge toute seule et que vous lâchiez un cri à réveiller tous les morts du cimetière.

Et que vous vous rendiez compte de votre erreur. Car en haut des marches en tourbillon tonne un bruit qui vous sonne étouffé, mais reconnaissable entre mille : c'est la voix de Hiashi Hyuuga qui cherche la souris fouineuse, en l'occurrence vous.

« Sakura? Est-ce que c'est toi? » résonne faiblement la voix de Hiashi, comme dans un rêve.

Plus terrifiée des conséquences d'affronter Hiashi Hyuuga sur les raisons de sa présence dans le mausolée que de ce qui peut bien ricaner dans le noir, Sakura se jeta dans le couloir derrière elle, des larmes d'effroi dans les yeux lui bloquant une vue qui de toute façon ne servait plus à rien.

* * *

Frénétiquement, Sakura vérifiait les noms et les dates sur la rangée de tombes devant elle, ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de se calmer. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient et elle s'épuisait à produire un peu de chakra pour pouvoir lire les dates convenablement sans pourtant attirer l'attention.

Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Hiashi avait déjà l'avantage avec ses yeux lui permettant de voir le flot de chakra des autres, pas besoin en plus de lui agiter un drapeau pour lui indiquer sa position.

Position qu'il trouverait de toute façon, pas besoin d'être un grand shinobi pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il pouvait la traquer dans un mausolée où il avait l'avantage du terrain et de la vue, ou bien simplement l'attendre aux différents points de sortie, elle était foutue.

_Aï Hyuuga…Tomoko Hyuuga…Rinne Hyuuga…merde **OÙ EST-IL**?_

Sakura continua fébrilement, malgré que son envie de vomir ait déjà dépassé le stade du soutenable et qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

_Je suis si proche…je ne peux pas abandonner! **JE NE PEUX PAS!**_

Des tombes, il y en avait partout. Des murs entiers comme d'immenses bibliothèques, criblés des cercueils des Hyuuga. Et dans cette immensité, quelque part, se cachait trois Uchiwa qu'elle devait trouver au plus vite.

_Shoji__ Hyuuga…Kiyooki Hyuuga…mon dieu je n'y arriverai jamais! _

Sakura s'appuya un instant sur les cercueils, suffocant sous l'émotion de désespoir qui s'emparait d'elle.

_Trouver…Hinata au secours…_

« Sakura? Tu es là? » résonna soudain la voix d'Hiashi, beaucoup plus proche.

Quelques pièces, sans plus. Il lui restait peut-être une dizaine de minutes et ce serait fini.

_Kyo__…Hyuuga…Yui…Hyuuga…Keiichi Uchi—_

**_UCHIWA! JE LES AI!_**

Fébrile, Sakura parcourut les deux prochaines tombes, et tira avec la force du condamné celle inscrite sous le nom de « Keï Uchiwa ».

**_C'EST COUVERT DE JUTSUS! MERDE! MERDE!_**

C'était des jutsus de haut calibre, pas au-dessus du niveau de Sakura mais assez solides pour écouler le temps la séparant de Hiashi qui se rapprochait sans cesse.

« Sakura? Écoute-moi, il faut que tu _sortes d'ici_! » résonnait encore sa voix, quelque part dans l'escalier plus loin.

Sakura se cala derrière une colonne et commença à défaire les jutsus du cercueil à peine plus gros qu'une boîte à chaussures, chassant résolument la voix d'Hiashi de sa conscience.

_Trois jutsus de protection…cinq d'enfermement…et puis merde pourquoi autant de précautions pour un MORT?_

« Sakura?.. »

Hiashi était dans la pièce maintenant.

**_MERDE! MERDE! GROUIIIIILE!_**

Frénétique, et dans un ultime effort, Sakura inversa le dernier jutsu et ouvrit d'un grand coup le couvercle.

_C'est vide._

**_C'EST VIIIIIIIDE!_**

* * *

_« C'EST VIDE! »_

« SAKURA! RESSAISIS-TOI! »

Quelqu'un la giflait. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux jaunes et des marques sur les joues.

« Na..Naruto? »

« Enfin! Sakura, tu m'as fait _vraiment_ peur… »

Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Son lit. Son appartement.

Elle était chez elle avec Naruto.

« Mais le cercueil…le mausolée…et HIASHI! OÙ EST-IL? »

« Du calme Sakura. On est jamais allés au mausolée. Tu te souviens? On a fait une reconnaissance hier, et il faut une clé spéciale pour rentrer là-dedans… »

Sakura regardait Naruto, les yeux ronds et terrifiés.

_No-nooon__…C'est un…cauchemar…_

« Mais je suis sortie Naruto…je suis allée là-dedans! C'était _ouvert_! »

« Impossible! J'ai veillé sur toi _toute la nuit_! »

_Un cauchemar affreux…_

« Mais…attends! Ma lampe de poche! Où est-elle? »

« Ta lampe de poche? » fit Naruto en regardant autour de lui. « Ah ben tiens c'est bizarre, je la trouve pas. Tu l'as sûrement prêtée à quelqu'un. »

_Un horrible cauchemar…_

« Naruto, écoute-moi. » dit-elle en l'agrippant par le collet, le regard grave. « Je suis allée dans ce foutu mausolée. J'ai perdu ma lampe de poche. Il n'y avait rien dans ce cercueil de merde, il y avait juste un paquet de jutsus pour en faire une boîte où personne ne peut entrer ni sortir! UNE BOÎTE OÙ IL N'Y A **_RIEN_**! »

« Où il n'y a rien ou qu'il ne semblait rien y avoir? »

« QUOI? »

À ce moment retentit l'alerte rouge de Konoha.

Celle qui dit qu'il vient d'y avoir un meurtre.

* * *

« Neji? Neji ça va? »

Incrédule, Neji fixait la récente missive envoyée par aigle express, avant de passer la missive à Kakashi.

« Neji? »

Mais Neji ne répondait pas, murmurant « c'est impossible…Impossible! »

« Professeur Kakashi? On peut savoir ce qui se PASSE? » explosa Kiba.

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi jeta la précieuse lettre dans le feu, l'air encore plus écoeuré.

« Hiashi Hyuuga est mort. »

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 12-Fin

**6H30 pour pondre ce chapitre ! Et je compte même pas les réponses aux lecteurs ! Ahhh ! Soyez gentils, écrivez-moi, même pour me dire « c'est bien continue… » (snifsnif).** Pendant qu'Hinata s'enfonce dans une illusion bienheureuse, le monde autour d'elle s'écroule...c'est le retour de l'ascenseur. À partir d'ici, on entre dans la 3ième partie de la fic (la course vers Hinata et l'exécution des plans malades d'Itachi) avant la 4ième partie, soit la course vers la finale.

**Défi aux lecteur**: Hiashi est mort, pouvez-vous me dire qui? Que représentait ce cercueil selon vous? Le rêve de Sakura est-il faux ou bien réel ? (on le saura au prochain chapitre!)

Le **312ième reviewer** aura droit à une apparition dans la fic! Tentez votre chance!(rires)

Sur une autre note, je vous conseille **l'histoire de** **Nadramon****, Hambun no Akama** ! Sa créativité est époustouflante, à côté d'elle j'ai l'impression de ramasser un paquet de clichés (pleurs).

Également confirmé, nous **finissons le Pacte** avant de passer à Amour Maudit ! (je tremble déjà d'inspiration pour cette fic…ce sera encore plus grandiose que le Pacte je promets !) MERCI pour vos votes !

Sur ce je vous donne rendez-vous **samedi** prochain ! Prenez soin de vous et profitez des vacances ! (rires)


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah la la, vous m'avez fait bien rire! De Itachi à Sakura, en passant par Hinata pourtant retenue par notre maniaque préféré à 500 km dans les bois, j'ai eu toutes les suggestions possibles pour le meurtrier d'Hiashi! Pour un peu, vous m'auriez sorti Kisame revenu venger Hinata…(fou rire). Qu'à cela ne tienne! On ne sait pas encore c'est qui, mais cela ne saurait attendre…bonne lecture! **

Réponses aux lecteurs

**Jirayasan** : Il n'y a pas de mal (rires). Pour tes questions, la surprenante docilité d'Itachi est expliquée dans ce chapitre…Hiashi est bien mort (dans des circonstances atroces, tant mieux pour lui!) et je suis d'accord qu'Hinata n'a pas de chance en amour! (rires) Mais il y a peut-être finalement une lumière au bout du tunnel…embrasse Lia de ma part, et merci de continuer à me soutenir sans relâche! (câlin énorme)

**Rajhna** : Ah la, beaucoup de questions! Voyons…J'ai arrêté Harry Potter au tome 4, je n'aimais pas la direction que ça prenait, alors je ne sais pas le rêve de Harry…Rassure-toi, Itachi ne jetera pas Hinata…en fait ça devient très intéressant de ce côté…je crois que Neji est plus soulagé par la mort de son oncle, et Naruto va bientôt se bouger le derrière, promis! (rires) Et je retiens la suggestion pour les sondages et les défis! File en bas!

**Wish** : Tu es un génie, et je suis une auteure pourrie qui n'est même pas capable de garder le suspense dans ses histoires. (rires) Sans blagues! T'AS TOUT VRAI! (fond en larmes). N'empêche, j'ai quand même quelques surprises en réserves (clin d'œil). Merci pour Sakura, je crois que je vais arriver à tirer quelque chose de bon de ce personnage que je juge affreux…et puis merci pour la citation latine, elle est vraiment cool!

**Nadramon** : à vrai dire le dernier passage osé, c'était limite : je ne m'aventurerai pas plus loin. À partir d'ici, on ne va qu'avoir que des scènes de baisers torrides sous la pluie, avec suggestion à la fin que ça finit dans le batifolage extatique (rires). Désolée pour la faute dans le titre, j'essaierai de rectifier ça! Pour mes chapitres, en fait je me force à choisir une date une semaine à l'avance, pour m'obliger à écrire à temps, sinon on n'avancerait jamais!(rires) Continue ta fic, j'adore trop!

**Lems** : Il y a quelque part dans tes suggestions une part de vérité…vérité qui comme toujours on ne découvrira que très lentement (niark niark, je suis trop cruelle..) J'aime bien l'humour aussi, mais va savoir pourquoi j'ai un don pour les atmosphères glauques…et pourtant je n'aime pas les films d'horreur! Je le jure! J'aime plus l'atmosphère gothique, ou alors l'horreur romantisée (est-ce que ça se dit?), enfin, du supernaturel oui, mais pas à n'importe quelle sauce…J'ai hâte que tu publies ta fic! JE VEUX LIRE! Et j'ai trop ri pour l'armée de cadavres croulants! Voyons donc, comment oserais-je faire ça? (fou rire) Et oui, ce passage-là sera fort intéressant… « Hinata, on est venus te sauver! » « Too bad, je ne veux plus de votre aide! » (morte de rire) Pour la scène de lavage, je promets une scène romantique dans des cascades bientôt! Et Itachi et Hinata, tu vas flipper je crois…en tout cas, gros câlins et à bientôt!

**Orokosa** : Bien vrai, il fait plus chaud dans ma chambre! Et merci pour cette idée de review, je me demande sans cesse ce que les gens pensent au fil de la lecture (c'est vrai quoi, à la fin il ne nous reste que deux-trois impressions…) Tu seras ravie, le mausolée est en fait bien entretenu…et merde oui colimaçon j'avais temporairement oublié le mot! (c'est pas vrai, je suis trop nulle –pleurs-) On comprend plus Itachi dans ce chapitre…et ma foi, je t'enverrai des cartes postales pour te prouver que je n'habite pas dans une cabane en bois ronds prêt de mes amis de la forêt les ours apprivoisés! (morte de rire) Lems te bat de quelques lignes, mais faut dire, elle joue sur les espaces…-clin d'œil- J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'ai dû le recommencer deux fois pour qu'il soit au point!

**Elenthya** : Ma parole, tu veux que je meure de gêne! MERCI! Ça me fait énormément plaisir tout ça! La vérité se trouve quelque part entre tes suggestions, et même si on la découvre lentement on progresse, promis sur mon âme, on finira par savoir ce qui se passe! Itachi et Hinata, ça va devenir drôlement intéressant à partir d'ici…et Sakura n'a pas vu ça pour rien, c'est juré (fou rire).

Merci aussi à **Etheil**** Calad** (bienvenue parmi nous et merci!), **laurelin** (l'idée a l'air vraiment géniale…écris-moi un courriel si tu veux, ça m'intéresse!), **Yamanaka**** Ino **(toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre! Cours lire! –rires-), **Kikunosuke** (merci!), **morgane** (bravo, bien visé pour l'assassin d'Hiashi! Mais chut, c'est encore un secret…-rires-), **Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene** (merci!), **le poisson** (merci beaucoup!), **yuzu** (-rires-beaucoup de troubles, ça c'est sûr!), **aki-kun** (personne n'a fini d'en baver…je suis trop cruelle…),** safaros29** (mort ou pas mort? On le saura bientôt!), **Redblesskid** (merci énormément!), **Ordre et Chaos** (merci merci!), **Khajiyah** (mon dieu! Est-ce que ton review a été coupé par erreur? –arg-), **Kaoro** (toute collaboration, de quelque manière que ce soit, est fortement bienvenue! Contacte-moi par courriel!...et pour Hiashi, tu es sans doute la seule à l'aimer…-rires-), **Princesse d'Argent** (bien visé partout! Snif…je n'offre plus de suspense à mes lecteurs…(pleurs) Mais ça risque d'être assez différent de ce que l'on imagine…) **Miwakosoma** (et leurs malheurs ne sont pas finis…-rires-), **quelqu'un** (merci! J'ai beaucoup ri!), **Kaorulabelle** (t'as encore une chance…et JIRAYA? Alors là, ça m'a fait vraiment rire!), **goudou** (mort ou pas mort…on le saura bientôt!), **le temps des cerises** (encore une dizaine de chapitres au moins…et dis-moi vite quand sortira ta fic! Je veux aller lire!), **bspo-kat** (Bravo! Vrai, vrai, et pour Sakura on ne saura pas toute de suite…et pour Itachi…on file au chapitre pour comprendre!) **Tashiya** (tu es proche de la vérité…tout sera bientôt révélé…muahahaha!) **Altiru** (malheureusement nos révélations sont retardées, mais qu'à cela ne tienne on apprend plusieurs autres choses…et mon après commence à s'éclaircir…en espérant que ça te plaise! Et merci, je trouve plus amusant d'interpeller le lecteur…ça rend ça plus vivant je trouve, non?) **ewalin** (promis, je ne bâcle pas…et pour les chapitres, au moins une bonne dizaine encore! Je finirai jamais…-pleurs-) **Stingmon** (ouiii! –se lance dans tes bras, je suis trop lourde et on tombe toutes les deux- (rires) Ahh le byakugan, j'avais pas pensé à ça! –gros sourire- T'en fais pas, je mijote Amour Maudit en attendant…et toi, CONTINUE TA FIC! Please!) **Merenwen** (merci, merci! Bien vu pour l'assassin et Itachi, et ne t'en fais pas, Sakura n'a pas vécu tout ça pour rien! –fou rire-) et **Metsudo** (Thanks! And yes, ITAHINA RULES! –cheers-)

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 13

« IL EST **_QUOI_**? »

« Mort, Kiba. _Mort_. » fit Kakashi sans grand entrain.

Kiba regarda les autres, le visage déformé par l'incrédulité. Shino, comme toujours, semblait impassible derrière ses lunettes. Neji grommelait dieu-sait-quoi en massant ses tempes. Kakashi regardait la lettre se consumer dans le feu. À part une légère morosité, ils n'avaient pas l'air plus ébranlés que ça.

« HEY! ON PARLE DE HIASHI HYUUGA LÀ! » s'énerva Kiba, le ton agressif.

« Oui Kiba. Et il est mort. » répliqua calmement Shino.

« Non mais dites-moi que je RÊVE! Putain, c'est pas Tonton la tortue qui est mort assassiné par un maniaque, c'est Hiashi Hyuuga! » s'emballa Kiba, clairement à la limite de l'hyperventilation. « Hiashi Hyuuga, le mec au byakugan de malade, à la vision bionique! Il s'est fait tuer de même et personne n'a rien vu ni rien fait et la vie continue? C'EST QUOI ÇA? »

« Du calme » arrêta brusquement Kakashi, main droite en l'air. « Neji, explique-lui » dit-il en se tournant vers le principal intéressé.

Neji esquissa une petite moue, puis se ressaisit.

« Mon oncle est mort ce matin dans son bureau, on estime vers 8 heures. Il avait passé la nuit à fouiller dans la salle des archives et venait de s'enfermer dans ses appartements avec une tasse de café. »

« Et…? » poussa Kiba.

« Et…et après on entendit un grand cri de douleur, et c'est tout. On a couru sur la place pour le retrouver le visage contre sa table de travail, baignant dans une marre de sang. Pas de lutte. Il est juste…mort. »

Kiba le fixait, la bouche entrouverte, perplexe.

« Bon…c'est tout? Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque? Où est l'assassinat? »

Kakashi se mit à rire doucement. L'avoir connu un peu moins, on aurait pu croire qu'il perdait la raison.

« Un arrêt cardiaque! Oh oui Kiba, un _fabuleux_ arrêt cardiaque…! » dit-il entre deux rires.

« Z'avez fini de vous moquer de moi à la fin? Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle? » s'écria Kiba, agacé.

« Ha..haha…. » fit Kakashi en reprenant péniblement son souffle. « Ce qui est drôle Kiba…c'est que son cœur a bien arrêté de battre soudainement, oh oui….il a carrément **_explosé_** dans sa poitrine. » finit Kakashi le ton soudainement grave et sérieux, sa main passant de poing à écarté pour illustrer son point.

« …'Tendez une minute...c'est dégueulasse…en plus… » hésita Kiba, le teint vert.

« …en plus personne ne resterait sagement assis pendant que son adversaire accumule et place une quantité de chakra suffisante pour faire exploser son cœur, nous savons Kiba. » termina Kakashi, de retour à sa contemplation minutieuse du feu.

Kiba serra les dents et jura tout bas, fixant ses mains.

« C'est moi ou…la situation est en train de nous échapper? » suggéra Kiba, pour une fois complètement dénué de toute arrogance, la face seulement peinte d'un grand désarroi.

Il n'y eût pas de réponse. Seulement Shino qui émit un petit « hmmpf », qui, entre nous, était plus qu'assez pour résumer la situation.

* * *

« Itachi? »

« Hm? »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi, cette drogue? »

Assise langoureusement sur les cuisses d'Itachi, Hinata passait un doigt paresseux sur les griffures à peine cicatrisées sur le torse autrement parfait d'Itachi.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes encore de ça, medic. »

« En fait, pas trop » avoua Hinata en posant sa tête sur ses puissants pectoraux. « Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose… »

C'était un peu mentir : elle n'avait pas pensé d'elle-même, mais bien réfléchi à la signification de son dernier rêve, du moins ce qu'elle arrivait encore à se souvenir quand elle n'était pas obnubilée par Itachi. Il y avait quelqu'un…qui?...Avec une pomme mangées en cinq bouchées…qui lui disait d'attendre.

À propos de la drogue, elle en était sûre. Elle avait déjà assimilée la drogue à la pomme en se réveillant, donc…

_Cinq bouchées…attendre…attendre quoi?_

« Quoi donc? » questionna gentiment Itachi.

« Eh bien…c'est une drogue forte, n'est-ce pas? En cas de manque…ou avec le temps…elle demande de plus grosses doses pour faire le même effet, non? »

Sous ses doigts, elle sentit Itachi se raidir, et regretta immédiatement d'avoir parlé.

« Oui Hinata? » continua Itachi, son ton trop mielleux pour être sincère.

Hinata se mit à triturer nerveusement ses mains, comme quand elle était jeune. Ça n'allait pas. Les bras aimants d'Itachi s'étaient soudainement transformés en étreinte de fer.

« N-non…non laisse…je n'aurais pas dû parler… » bégaya Hinata, mal à l'aise.

« Mais non c'est très intéressant comme idée…quoi d'autre? » susurra Itachi à son oreille, un geste qui envoya Hinata dans une peur terrible sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

« ARRÊTE! Tu me fais peur! » paniqua Hinata, essayant sans succès de se distancer d'Itachi qui en réponse tordit vicieusement son poignet.

« **_AAAAARRHH!_** _Itachi__ arrête, arrête j'ai mal!_ » cria Hinata, explosant en sanglots quand il tira d'un coup sec de son autre main les cheveux qu'il flattait à peine deux minutes auparavant.

Elle croisa un instant son regard rouge brûlant de rage, puis fût projetée sur un arbre.

L'impact lui arracha un second cri de douleur, mais rien ne fût pire que la réception brutale d'Itachi qui commença par la gifler avant de lui écraser le visage sur les roches au sol, puis peser avec son pied, prêt à lui faire exploser la tête comme un melon.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, medic stupide? HEIN? »

Son talon s'enfonçait vicieusement sur le côté tendre de son cou, écrasant durement les veines qui déjà créaient une ecchymose de la taille d'une orange.

« _Itachi__ je t'en prie!_ » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, sanglotant de plus belle.

Itachi envoya un coup de pied à couper le souffle dans les côtes d'Hinata, avant de s'accroupir prêt d'elle, de la retourner sur le dos et de la saisir à la gorge, le regard plus haineux que jamais.

« Bien vu, Hinata. Si je te laisse trop souvent, tu finiras par me tuer en voulant avoir ta dose. Et tu mourras après dans des souffrances atroces, C'EST ÇA QUE TU VEUX? »

Hinata essaya de geindre quelque chose, mais Itachi ne lui en laissa pas le temps et accentua la pression sur sa trachée.

« Mais je te laisserai pas faire, Hinata, oh non, je te laisserai pas foutre mes plans en l'air juste parce que tu es trop stupide pour te rendre compte de ce que je veux faire! _Tu vas collaborer, Hinata… _»

Sa voix était plus froide qu'une colonie d'icebergs, et tout, de la mâchoire serrée à outrance à son regard brûlant d'acide, ne trahissait qu'une seule chose : la haine.

Une haine dévastatrice, doublée d'un éclat dément.

« Il faut que tu comprennes, Hinata…Sasuke ne pourra _pas_ le faire…et je ne peux pas le faire _moi-même_… »

« Qu'est-ce..qu'est-ce que tu…racontes moi j'avais juste _peur pour… **toi**_ espèce de…_malade_! » réussit enfin à souffler Hinata, sa vue s'assombrissant dangereusement.

Brusquement, la pression sur sa trachée disparut, suivi d'un son aisément reconnaissable : la toux, puis l'étouffement d'un dragon.

Itachi riait. À gorge déployée. Il riait à s'en tenir les côtes, à s'effondrer par terre.

Il riait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air drôle.

Il souriait, mais Hinata n'en tira qu'une terreur atroce et paralysante.

_Bouge Hinata…**bouuuuuge**…_

Trop tard. Son visage, le parfait visage d'Itachi, se pencha bientôt au-dessus du sien, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi, medic…est-ce que tu serais _amoureuse de moi_ par hasard? »

Une autre quinte de toux de rire le prit, alors qu'Hinata le regardait, horrifiée, avant de cracher à ses pieds et de reculer à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre un arbre.

« Vous êtes un _malade de la pire espèce_…vous m'avez peut-être droguée, menacée, contrainte et je ne sais encore quelle fourberie, et j'ai peut-être acceptée de faire semblant pour sauver ma santé mentale, mais là vous fantasmez COM-PLÈ-TE-MENNNNT! »

Mais Itachi ne l'écoutait pas et se parlait à lui-même, valsant un peu entre les arbres avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur une roche plate.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'attire, Hinata? Mon physique? Ou bien alors, ma capacité à assassiner froidement tout ce qui dresse sur mon chemin? » étudiait Itachi, la regardant comme un animal de laboratoire, un intérêt maladif au fond des prunelles.

« **Vous êtes FOU!** » hurla Hinata, pour le voir rire de plus belle.

« Ah j'y suis…c'est le phénomène kidnapping, c'est ça? La belle qui tombe amoureuse de son ravisseur…hmm je comprends… »

« Mais vous êtes complètement dans votre monde… » désespéra Hinata.

« Haaa, non je sais! » s'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts. « Dis-moi, mon tendre amour, veux-tu que j'aille tuer **_toute ta famille_** en cadeau de noces? Je sais à quel point tu détestes ces minables…»

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez…vous fabulez complètement… » s'écria faiblement Hinata, glissant lentement au sol.

« Vraiment? Je dirais que c'est toi qui te leurres, medic, tu sais pourquoi? »

Au fond du ventre d'Hinata, quelque chose se tordit. C'était un sentiment étrange, entre l'envie de vomir et le désespoir mental, un sentiment qu'elle avait déjà vécu et qui disait…

_…je me suis encore faite avoir…_

«…non, pas d'idée? Je te le donne en mille, medic….et si je te disais qu'il n'y a **_pas de drogue_**? »

_…mon univers qui s'écroule…_

«…enfin non ça serait mentir…j'ai bien utilisé cette drogue sur toi Hinata…mais une seule fois par contre, la nuit où nous avons consommé notre amour brûlant, tu te rappelles? » suggéra-t-il, clin d'œil coquin à l'appui.

Devant l'air épouvanté d'Hinata, il s'étouffa de rire une fois de plus.

« …tu t'imagines bien ma colombe, qu'après m'être retrouvé griffé à vie au petit matin, j'ai vite fait de t'appliquer _un antidote_…à vrai dire j'étais un peu inquiet à propos de quoi faire pour te garder docile, mais tu es arrivée avec cette idée de génie de faire semblant, alors… »

Il eût un geste vague de la main, sans pitié pour la forme misérable d'Hinata qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus.

« …tu te croyais sous l'effet d'une drogue, et ça allait très bien…et en cas de nécessité extrême je pouvais te droguer à nouveau sans problèmes…mais là savoir que tu _t'inquiètes_ pour moi…alors ça… »

« FERMEZ-LAAAAAAAA! » hurla sans prévenir Hinata, écumant de rage. « SI TOUT EST SI PARFAIT, POURQUOI JE PERDS LA MÉMOIRE, HEIN? »

_...çanemarchepasçanemarchepas…pourquoi j'oublierais alors?...mes souvenirs…ma vie avant…POURQUOI J'OUBLIE?_

Il leva un sourcil.

« Une bonne question medic. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Un effet de ton cerveau, peut-être. Mais mon tour les questions, chérie, et dis-moi…tu m'aimes? »

La question eût l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

_Je ne peux pas…avoir le béguin pour… ce **monstre**…c'est…impossible…_

_Et pourtant ces deux derniers jours…_

« Laisse-moi faire un topo pour t'aider, tu veux mon cœur? Débarrassée de l'interdit _« je ne peux pas aimer ce monstre _» puisque tu te crois sous l'effet d'une drogue…qui est en fait seulement ton sombre désir de _moi_…et aidée par ton envie dévorante d'avoir enfin ce que tu veux… »

Itachi n'eût même pas besoin de finir, tant la conclusion s'imposait.

Hinata tourna au vert, et Itachi se mit à caqueter de triomphe.

«Aaahh Hinata, avoir su j'aurais peut-être accepté la proposition de ton père, il y a 13 ans… » fit-il entre deux soubresauts de rire.

Hinata leva la tête immédiatement.

«…la proposition de mon père? Quelle proposition? » fit-elle, un horrible doute dans l'esprit.

« Ma foi, il ne t'a pas dit? Non, bien sûr que non…Tu savais que ton père m'avait déjà offert ta main, mon adorable médic? »

Elle aurait pu croire qu'on venait de la frapper avec une barre de fer, tant elle eût mal.

« Mon père…a fait ça? » demanda-t-elle, espérant vainement un démenti.

« Mm-mm. À 4 ans déjà, tu montrais que tu serais pas très forte, tu vois, il te fallait un bon mari pour combler tes failles… »

_…mes failles…_

« …Mais j'ai éliminé ma famille peu après, et alors il a un peu…révisé ma candidature, tu vois ».

Il se remit à caqueter, comme si l'anecdote meurtrière lui était particulièrement amusante.

«…je le…déteste… »

Itachi leva un œil. Hinata tremblait de tous ses membres, son visage poupin déformé par la rage.

« Plaît-il? »

« **_JE LE DÉTESTEEEEE_**! » hurla Hinata à s'en déchirer les poumons.

« Je comprends » fit-il platement.

« Non…oh non tu comprends pas…j'ai passé _ma vie_ à vouloir lui _plaire_…alors que j'étais déjà depuis longtemps **_mise au rebut_**..! » cracha-t-elle.

« Mm-mm. Mais tu vois, il faut quand même le remercier sur certains points, trésor. Avec ce qu'il m'a appris…et ça… » dit-il en indiquant le rouleau de jutsus, « plus rien ne nous résistera. » conclut-il mystérieusement.

Hinata essaya de se lever, mais chancela sous la douleur et retomba sans grâce sur ses genoux.

« Expliquez-moi… » demanda-t-elle, bien plus une supplique qu'un ordre.

« Mauvaise idée, medic, tu es bien mieux ignorante…en premier parce que c'est pas joli, mais surtout parce que tu imagines bien que si je t'explique mes plans… »

« …je serai aussi coupable que vous » finit pour lui Hinata, les yeux étrangement fades.

_Aussi coupable…je n'aurai plus d'excuse pour me disculper de mon rôle dans ses crimes…mais…_

« …mais vous êtes le seul…n'est-ce pas? »

Itachi hocha la tête.

_Le seul qui sache…ce qui se passe vraiment…_

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir » dit-elle doucement, le ton presque enfantin.

Il s'adossa au tronc d'arbre derrière lui, les mains derrière la tête, prêt à piquer un somme.

« Prends ton temps, medic, _prends ton temps_… »

* * *

« Sakura? »

« Plus tard, Naruto, je travaille. » fit Sakura sans même lever le regard.

« Mais tu dis ça depuis _deux jours_… »

Le ton geignard de Naruto acheva d'écourter sa patience et elle flanqua avec grands bruits la pile de documents sur le bureau.

« JE TRAVAILLE NARUTO! Je travaille pour savoir ce que Hiashi consultait avant de mourir! Je travaille pour savoir qui l'a tué et pourquoi! Je travaille pour savoir…**_pourquoi_**…on m'a dit qu'il n'y a **_pas_ _d'aile C_** dans la section 3 du mausolée…pourquoi…que tout est clair et beau dans cette putain de crypte alors que j'ai rêvé que c'était une…une…tombe intouchée depuis _des siècles_!…JE TRAVAILLE…pour _sauver Hinata!_ » hurlait de plus en plus fort Sakura, reprenant difficilement son souffle entre ses tirades, le visage rouge de colère. « Je travaille parce que SON PÈRE, cet… ENFOIRÉ de chef de clan à la con…a pas jugé bon de révéler ses petits secrets de merde avant de CREVER! Et que là, si mes soupçons sont vrais, ces mêmes secrets de trippeux de mafia vont _TU-ER HI-NA-TAAA_! » conclut Sakura, accompagnant son point de fracas répétés de documents sur le bureau.

Naruto recula vivement vers la porte, les mains sur le visage, à moitié pour se protéger et l'autre pour ne pas voir Sakura-le-taureau-fumant-des-enfers.

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose? » demanda-t-il finalement quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle sembla calmée.

« Non pas encore…pas encore…mais ce qui est certain, c'est que Hiashi est mort aux mains d'une personne qui lui en voulait beaucoup…non, «beaucoup » est un euphémisme…cette personne lui en voulait…avec une passion aveugle…démentielle… »

Naruto alla se jucher sur le tabouret devant le bureau, le visage dans les paumes, coudes sur table.

« J'comprends pas. »

Sakura eût un petit reniflement de mépris.

« Écoute Naruto…si je faisais juste t'en vouloir au point de te torturer…je prendrais bien mon temps pour que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert. Mais **_ça_**…plus que de le torturer, on voulait la mort au plus vite, plus que tout autre chose…avec un maximum de douleur… »

« Bah ça prouve juste que le meurtrier est intelligent. Faire la job, partir, pas se faire prendre… » fit Naruto avec un geste vague de la main.

Sakura plissa les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'es bête. Je te dis que ce crime est passionnel, Naruto, quelqu'un qui vouait une haine aveugle à Hiashi…hors dis-moi, quel meurtrier du genre prend son pied en achevant sa victime en cinq secondes? »

Naruto cligna des paupières.

« J'comprends toujours pas. »

Sakura roula des yeux, puis se força à respirer profondément.

« Écoute, c'est comme si tu allais te mesurer à Sasuke en lui assénant ta meilleure technique, par derrière et sans prévenir et sans qu'il sent rende compte! Ça te satisferait?»

« Ça non! Pas du tout! »

« Et voilà! Tu comprends le problème! »

« Ouahh…mais c'est qui alors? »

Sakura s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Shizune.

« Euh…Naruto? Tsunade voudrait te voir. » annonça-t-elle dans un sourire timide.

« C'est bon j'arrive! » lança Naruto en se précipitant vers la porte, laissant une Sakura plutôt perplexe.

_Pourquoi la Hokage voudrait-elle voir Naruto tout seul?..._

* * *

Il était maintenant deux heures du matin dans le petit bureau de feu Hiashi Hyuuga, et Sakura continuait inlassablement à éplucher dossiers et archives malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis deux jours.

_Je ne dois pas dormir…je dois…trouver…_

Peine perdue. C'est à croire que Hiashi cherchait désespérément quelque chose lui aussi, et qu'il était mort en voulant le trouver.

_Voyons voyons je suis un chef de clan mongol qui pense plus au prestige de la famille qu'à ses propres enfants…ma fille aînée se fait kidnapper par un maniaque…je parle à Kakashi de fautes du passé quand le Kazekage annonce qu'on devra…l'abattre…qu'est-ce que je pense? Qu'est-ce que je fais?_

En fait, Sakura était persuadée que la récente agitation de Hiashi était reliée à l'intérêt que Naruto et elle avaient porté au mausolée, et recherchait donc en conséquence la moindre note, piste, n'importe quel détail pouvant lui faire remonter la filière vers le secret bien gardé de l'ancienne alliance Hyuuga-Uchiwa et ses tragiques conséquences : en vain. De journal intime en dossiers épais, il n'y avait que de barbants comptes-rendus de journée et de production propres à faire tomber dans le coma par leur ennui total.

_Je suis un chef de clan tout enorgueilli de mon pouvoir…je fais des expériences malsaines sur mes descendants…qu'est-ce que je fais…qu'est-ce que je—_

« Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je suis _conne_! » s'écria soudainement Sakura en catapultant sa chaise par derrière, saisissant fébrilement le walkie-talkie prêt d'elle.

« NARUTO! ON RETOURNE AU MAUSOLÉE! **_JE SAIS CE QUE CHERCHAIT HIASHI AVANT DE MOURIR! _»**

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 13-Fin

J'annonce qu'à partir de ce chapitre, nous aurons des « **défis aux lecteurs** » ! Oui ! Je pose une question à la toute **fin du texte**, et si vous tombez sur la réponse, JE VOUS LE DIS ! Vous pourrez donc avoir une certaine partie des punchs à l'avance…(rires) Ceci dit…

Lecteur : Mon dieu ce chapitre était dense ! J'ai rien compris !

Gemmer :Je suis consciente que certains passages sont très chargés et peu explicatifs. Donc, un petit résumé de ce qui vient de se passer…

**Petit résumé du chapitre**

Hiashi est mort dans ses appartements. Son assassin, particulièrement vicieux mais bizarre, lui a fait explosé le cœur, comme si l'envie de le voir mort dépassait son envie de le torturer. Cette manœuvre est difficile à exécuter, et pourtant il n'y a pas de traces de lutte…Sakura, quant à elle, est obsédée par le désir de résoudre le mystère entourant Hiashi, persuadée que sa mort à avoir avec l'affaire Keï Uchiwa. En effet, non seulement le mausolée est propre comme un sou neuf, mais la fameuse aile C qu'elle a visité au chapitre précédent ne semble pas exister…Pourtant, elle a bien perdu sa lampe de poche ! En fouillant dans les dossiers qu'Hiashi consultait au moment de sa mort, elle cherche à comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé. Que cherchait Hiashi dans ce tas d'archives ennuyeuses ? Qui l'a assassiné ? Pourquoi ? Nous quittons Sakura au moment où elle comprend ce que Hiashi cherchait désespérément avant de mourir…

De son côté, Hinata a finalement compris son rêve du chapitre 10. La pomme—le poison—serait « mangé » après cinq bouchées. En faits réels, cela veut dire que si Itachi se sépare quatre autre fois d'elle, ses attaques violentes contre lui lors de leurs retrouvailles monteraient en puissance, jusqu'à la quatrième fois où elle le tuerait en vouloir avoir sa « dose ». Mais Itachi avait compris le danger, et a donc appliqué un antidote à Hinata avant son réveil, en se disant qu'en cas extrême il pouvait toujours la droguer de nouveau. Mais Hinata, se croyant sous l'effet de la drogue, a laissé paraître un dangereux penchant pour Itachi…qui de son côté à vite accepté de jouer les maris complaisants pour la garder docile ! Mais s'il n'y a pas de drogue, pourquoi perd-t-elle donc la mémoire ?...

Coup de théâtre plus tard, quand Itachi comprend que la pauvre Hinata a bel et bien développé un genre d'affection pour lui…Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Forcée d'interrompre son introspection par les révélations d'Itachi à propos d'une demande de mariage arrangé il y a 13 ans, Hinata sent une rage sourde remonter en elle. Ce père qu'elle a toujours tenté de satisfaire s'était efforcé de remédier à la situation en la mariant à un parti avantageux dès son plus jeune âge…comme si elle n'était qu'un objet ! Que faire, maintenant ? Aller au fond des choses signifie s'enfoncer dans le crime sans espoir de rédemption…mais seul Itachi peut lui révéler ce qui se passe vraiment dans ce fouillis !

Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'en vient ? Est-ce que tout le monde avouera sa part de secrets avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Qui rejoindra Hinata en premier ? Kakashi et son équipe ou les ninjas assassins de Suna ? Gaara va-t-il enfin parler ? Que veut donc Tsunade à Naruto ? Saurons-nous la triste histoire de Keï Uchiwa ? Que cache donc Shino ? Que fera Sakura ? De quoi parlait Itachi ?

Et qui sera donc le 312ième reviewer ? (rires)

Et surtout…que décidera donc Hinata ?

Tellement de suspense…on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, **samedi** encore, pour savoir tout ça ! Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !

_Défi au lecteur ! : « __Si tout est parfait, pourquoi je perds la mémoire ? »_ _Donnez-moi votre explication… _


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous passez de belles vacances! Pour ma part j'ai été très malade cette semaine, et le chapitre et les réponses aux lecteurs s'en ressentent. Il sont plus courts et un peu moins détaillé…Toutes mes excuses, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez! Tout redeviendra normal au prochain chapitre! **

**Également, nous avons plusieurs nouveaux lecteurs à venir nous rejoindre dans notre belle folie hebdomadaire. Ça me fait très plaisir! Vous avez également étés nombreux à relever mon défi, et j'ai eu beaucoup de surprises amusantes. (rires) Ceux qui ont deviné se verront assurer dans leurs réponses, quant aux autres, il y a plusieurs autres défis pour vous rattraper. (gros sourire)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. N'oubliez pas les questions en fin de chapitre, et bonne semaine. (rires)**

Merci à **Nami**** Himura** (bienvenue parmi nous! Et merci pour tous ces gentils commentaires, ça m'a fait vraiment chaud au cœur!), **Altiru** (il me semble qu'on parle à moment donné dans le manga que le sharingan est une mutation du byakugan…non?), **Princesse d'Argent** (fanfiction fait vraiment suer parfois…contente de voir que tu as su le maîtriser! –rires- Et moi qui m'était débattue pour laisser ton review autrement…) **Lems** (je crois que ça faisait 14 pages en 1,5 interligne. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour le retard dans le post de la fic…Et évidemment que j'irai voir ta fic! La cascade s'en vient –rires- et BRAVO, une des tes suggestions pour le défi est effectivement la vérité. (petite sourire maniaque…à toi de découvrir laquelle maintenant…-fou rire-)) **wish** (effectivement, certains secrets sont mieux enterrés. Ta remarque qu'il faut en savoir plus sur Keï pour répondre est très juste…et moi aussi je l'aime déjà ce petit mosntre! –rires- On en saura plus sur Itachi bientôt, promis!) **le**** temps des cerises** (ouiiii je suis allée voir ta fic!) **Mareva** (j'espère que tu passeras de bonne vacances!) **Shihodo** (oh la perdition…ouiiii la perdition…ça va être génial –fou rire-), **Kirin-tenshi** (merci!), **Lia** (je ne sais pas si je vais faire perdre tout souvenir à Hinata, je joue encore avec cette idée…mais t'en fais pas, tous les personnages qui n'ont pas encore été atteints par mon Angst Suprême ne perdent rien pour attendre (rires) tiens toi Shino, j'arrive…!) **Stingmon** (allons donc, faut savourer ses vacances avant de penser à sa fic, là. (rires) Je crois que je m'améliore dans le glauque…ça va être chaud avec Gaara (fou rire)) **Lylio1** (t'as tout vrai…c'est bien Keï le coupable!) **Yuzu** (malheureusement on n'a pas le réponse dans ce chapitre comme je l'avais promis, mais bon ça s'en vient…j'espère que ça te plaira!), **Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** (merci!) **Zorro la tortue** (FOU RIRE…oui oui ça convient!) **Redblesskid** (pas la réponse dans ce chapitre malheureusement…mais ça s'en vient!), **aki-kun** (tout le monde en veut pour Itachi, pauvre lui!-rires-) **Elenthya** (j'ai bien peur de devoir faire durer le suspense plus longtemps…mais au moins on avance! Merci pour tes encouragements, ils me font toujours chaud au cœur!), **Miwako**** Soma** (une vieille philosophe? Tu m'as fait bien rire. Toutes les suggestions sont valables!), **Orokasa** (HA! HA! HA! Hiashi pas de cœur! Je l'ai trop ri! Toutes tes suggestions étaient vraiment inspirantes –je m'en réserve pour plus tard!—mais le mystère tarde à être élucidé. Mais comme j'ai dit, au moins on avance petit à petit…et avec le prochain chapitre exclusivement consacré à Keï, les secrets vont exploser!), **goudou** (merci!), **Nadramon** (ce ne sont pas toutes les super fics qui récoltent un max de reviews, je l'ai appris à mes dépens dans le passé…alors lâche pas! Et oui Itachi est psychopathe, mais après tout, on l'aime comme ça…-rires- Pour Keï, le prochain chapitre sera exclusivement sur lui, alors tu vas être gâtée –sourire--) **Merenwen** (tout le monde aime Itachi (rires) Pour ta question, je m'assis devant mon ordi et j'écris sans idée précise en tête, juste une direction générale où aller. Il se trouve que j'ai une facilité d'écriture, donc ça va bien pour moi…et merci pour les expressions, je me force pour en trouver toujours des nouvelles! –rires-), **Kaorulabelle** (hihihi! Ça serait top comme idée, mais malheureusement rien n'est jamais aussi simple…), **Anonymous** (merci! Tant de compliments, j'en rougis! Mais je t'assure qu'Itachi n'est pas tordu à ce point, sans ça même moi je m'y perdrais (rires)) **Khaj** (je comprends, c'est long se logger…ma chère, tu apparais au prochain chapitre. Un rôle pas mal important, d'ailleurs! –rires-) **fushicho** (non! Mais on saura bientôt, promis!) **Kestrel** (moi aussi je riais pour Kakashi…pauvre petit. (fou rire) Itachi appelle encore Hinata medic, parce qu'elle est toujours une medic…à part être sa captive, bien sûr! (et tout le monde l'aime, c'est plus fort que nous…-rires-). Je compte faire au moins de cinq à dix chapitres encore (j'avance trop lentement…ouin). Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait trop rougir! Et bienvenue parmi nous!).

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 14

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire…_

Assise en indien face à Itachi, Hinata se mordillait la lèvre. Devant elle, son bourreau dormait (du moins, il lui semblait, ou alors il faisait très bien semblant) du sommeil des bienheureux, le visage baigné par le soleil.

_Il a l'air tellement…différent comme ça._

Différent était un euphémisme. La vision sous ses yeux ne correspondait en rien à la définition d'Itachi Uchiwa donnée par le dictionnaire des criminels, y en aurait-il un.

En effet, le criminel aux sharingans était froid, calculateur, cruel et sans pitié. L'homme devant elle, chemise ouverte au vent, les traits lisses et paisibles, apparaissait plus comme un épris étourdi de la nature s'efforçant, en plus d'un beau bronzage doré, de s'attraper le cancer de la peau au plus vite.

L'idée traversa Hinata d'aller le secouer pour lui dire d'aller se mettre à l'ombre. Pas qu'elle se souciait vraiment de la santé d'Itachi, mais en tant que médic, elle trouvait vraiment stupide de mourir pour des raisons aussi futiles que « j'ai pas mis de la crème solaire ».

Mais en fait, Hinata ne tenait pas vraiment à réveiller Itachi avant d'avoir pris une décision. C'était une chose que d'être entraînée dans les plans machiavéliques d'Itachi, et une autre de s'investir dans ces plans en toute connaissance de cause. C'est comme la cigarette : personne ne t'en voudra de t'être rendu malade si tu ne savais pas que c'était dangereux pour la santé…mais le malade qui s'est noirci les poumons de son plein gré, c'était une autre affaire. C'est de ta faute, crèves-en, j'ai des innocents de la cigarette à sauver, moi.

Évidemment, connaître ses plans était le chemin le plus court pour essayer de les contrecarrer à temps. Mais évidemment aussi, qu'elle sache ces plans ou pas, elle serait entraînée dedans aussi.

Et se suicider n'était pas la solution. Comme elle avait dit à Sakura, c'est qu'en restant en vie qu'on peut changer le cours des choses.

_La véritable question que je dois me poser c'est…est-ce que je crois m'en sortir?_

C'est vrai ça, croyait-elle s'en sortir, de cette situation merdique? Si elle ne croyait plus à la possibilité d'évasion ni de sauvetage, alors pourquoi hésiter?

Hinata eût un frisson de malaise. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste…il y avait aussi son attirance à Itachi à traiter.

En deux heures de réflexion, Hinata avait réussi à s'admettre qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait indifférente, côté charme parlant, à son beau ravisseur. C'est qu'il était…

Quoi? Beau à en faire éclater ses globes oculaires? Pas vraiment. D'accord, il était très bien dans son genre, en fait même très très bien, mais Hinata aimait toujours plus le style bon vivant qui va de l'avant.

Comme Naruto, tiens.

Aussitôt que la pensée lui effleura l'esprit, un mal de tête commença à poindre et elle se força à revenir à sa préoccupation principale.

Soupirant, Hinata se reposa la question. Itachi était…

Était…

…Malsain, voilà ce qu'il était.

Hinata s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes. C'était pas vrai. Elle était pas ce genre de fille. Elle aimait les mecs honnêtes et travailleurs, pas les types douteux à la Jafar, qui triturent leur barbiche en se demandant comment prendre leur pouvoir sous leurs airs mielleux.

Pour preuve, elle n'avait jamais eu de béguin pour Sasuke. Niet. Rien. Les filles pouvaient pleuvoir à ses pieds, elle n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour Naruto.

Une autre grimace la prit. Sa tête la faisait vraiment souffrir.

Et pourtant en regardant la poitrine glabre d'Itachi se soulever et redescendre…un drôle de sentiment l'envahissait. C'était comme une vague chaude, une lame de fond qui s'étendait ensuite aux bouts de son corps.

C'était horrible.

Dieu l'en punisse, elle s'excitait rien qu'à le regarder dormir.

De dépit, elle se pencha sur ses genoux en soupirant. À la même seconde, quelque chose lui rasa la tête.

Paniquée, Hinata se redressa brusquement et tourna la tête, pour se retrouver face à un shuriken énorme plantée dans l'écorce à l'exact endroit où se situait sa tête trois secondes auparavant.

La réponse fût instinctive.

**_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! »_**

* * *

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas.

_« VOUS VOULIEZ ME VOIR MAÎTRE HOKAGEEEEEE? » _hurla Naruto à s'en défoncer les poumons, pantelant d'avoir couru jusqu'ici.

D'abord, il n'y eu pas une paire d'yeux pour lui répondre, mais deux. Et en s'apercevant du propriétaire de la deuxième, toute la bonne humeur qu'il pouvait ressentir lui resta coincée dans la gorge.

« Gaara? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi—»

« Gaara est ici secrètement. » le coupa Tsunade. « Fermes la porte, tu veux? »

Soudainement grave, Naruto s'exécuta puis revint s'installer sur une chaise, le regard interrogateur.

« Vas-y, Gaara. » intima Tsunade à l'intéressé, très mal à l'aise, qui finalement prit une grande respiration et s'exécuta, soudainement froid et sérieux.

« Écoutes, Naruto…Je viens de recevoir un message de l'équipe de ninja que j'avais envoyé aux trousses d'Itachi et d'Hinata. »

Naruto devint vert.

« C'était le message automatique en cas d'échec. Ils se sont faits massacrés. »

**« QUOI? » **

« Du calme, Naruto. Gaara prend un grand risque en venant ici. » siffla Tsunade.

« Un grand risque…? » demanda Naruto, qui ne comprenait pas.

« Personne ne sait ce que je viens de te dire. Si mon peuple venait à l'apprendre, ce serait la panique. »

« Mais _pourquoi_..? » s'écria Naruto, de plus en plus frustré.

Gaara se passe une main dans les cheveux, une petite grimace sur les lèvres.

« Je ne croyais pas en venir à ça, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas dit la dernière fois…tu sais que les jutsus interdits volés par Itachi permettent d'aspirer le chakra dans un radius assez large. »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Donc…toi et moi…et tous les autres possédés par des démons….nous formons… » déglutit Gaara.

…_nous formons des cibles de choix. _Gaara n'avait même pas besoin de le dire. Des cibles de choix et un danger potentiel pour la société. Avec tout le chakra qu'ils contenaient, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être étiquetés « batteries de rechange pour le malade Itachi Uchiwa », et qui sait, mourir au bout de leurs forces.

« Il ne faut pas que je m'approche d'Itachi, c'est ça? » chercha à s'assurer Naruto, qui pâlit devant l'apparence de cire de ses deux interlocuteurs.

Quelque chose clochait.

« Pas d'Itachi, Naruto. » déclara Gaara sur un ton rappelant un orgue funèbre.

Il y eût un moment de silence. Un moment où Naruto réalisa, que, bonté de Dieu, il ne voulait _pas_ comprendre ce qui s'en venait.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu entendes, il ne faudra pas que tu t'approches **_d'Hinata_**…. Ce que je n'ai pas voulu dire la dernière fois, ce que…ces jutsus, Naruto, ils ne sont pas… prévus pour être appliqués sur une personne **_normale_**, Naruto, ils sont… »

Le reste fût un murmure. Un éclair de terreur et d'incrédulité traversa la colonne de Naruto, et Gaara baissa les yeux.

_…prévus pour un fœtus._

* * *

« Naruto, ça va? » posa Sakura pour la énième fois.

Naruto hocha distraitement la tête. Pas besoin de répéter à Sakura toutes les horreurs qu'il venait d'entendre. De toute façon, on le lui avait interdit.

_« Tu comprends, c'est une question de sécurité publique… » _avait dit Tsunade, aussi abattue que lui.

« Bon, en tout cas, tu ne devineras _jamais_ ce que j'ai réalisé. » fit Sakura avec un petit air supérieur. « Hiashi ne cherchait pas un document…il cherchait la même chose que moi! »

« La même chose que toi? » répéta Naruto, perplexe.

Sakura lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

« La même chose que moi. **Le chemin vers l'aile C!** »

Naruto resta un moment la bouche ouverte. Sakura débloquait complètement.

« Mais Sakura…elle n'existe pas cette aile C, tu l'as vu comme moi sur les plans… » protesta faiblement Naruto.

« C'est là le point, Naruto. Elle n'est pas _indiquée_ sur les plans, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle _n'existe_ pas. » expliquait rapidement Sakura en le tirant du bras vers la mausolée. « À vrai dire j'ai eu un doute quand j'ai vu une note dans les compte-rendus de dépenses pour un achat démesuré de marbre voilà presque 69 ans. Tu sais pourquoi? »

Naruto aurait bien voulu répondre, mais Sakura ne le lui en laissa pas la chance.

« Ils ont emmuré l'aile C, Naruto. Complètement condamnée. Ils ont ensuite changé les plans disponibles du mausolée pour qu'elle ne soit même indiquée sur les plans. » conclut Sakura avec vigueur.

« T..T'es sûr de toi? Et pourquoi ils auraient fait ça? » demanda Naruto, décidément tanné d'être toujours dans le noir.

« Pour que personne ne retrouve jamais ni le corps ni les notes médicales prises à propos de Keï Uchiwa, Naruto, tout fait du sens maintenant. »

« Ses notes médicales? » s'étrangla Naruto.

« Oui. Je suis persuadée qu'elles sont enterrées avec lui. C'est le seul de toute le clan Hyuuga à ne pas avoir de dossier, Naruto, y'a pas d'autre option. Ce sont des notes trop précieuses pour être détruites mais trop dangereuses pour que quiconque les retrouve, tu me suis? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« C'est pas grave, tu vas voir. On est rendus. »

Résolument, Sakura poussa la porte du mausolée. Devant elle, le même paysage que dans son rêve s'étendait, excepté qu'il était blanc et propre. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se dirigea vers le fond puis tourna à gauche, avant de taper sur un endroit tout à fait anodin du mur.

« Ici. Naruto, tu vas me faire le Ransengan juste _ici_.»

« Mais attends…comment tu peux être—»

« Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout! » s'écria-t-elle, un brin impatiente.

Naruto hocha la tête et se prépara, tandis que Sakura reculait, fébrile.

Fin concentré, Naruto s'élança. Il y eût une explosion assourdissante et des débris de marbre revolèrent partout dans un océan de fumée qui se dissipait rapidement.

« Ça alors… » murmura Naruto, incapable d'y croire.

Derrière le mur s'affichait maintenant un escalier en colimaçon poussiéreux, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la terre.

« Pas de temps à perdre. On y va, Naruto! »

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 14-Fin

**Ah là là, ça se complique ! Est-ce que tout le monde a compris les moments-clés du chapitre ?**

A) Hinata lutte désespérment contre son attirance perverse envers Itachi.

B) Les ninjas de Suna ont attaqué et se sont faits massacrés (on ne sait pas encore comment.)

C) Les jutsus volés doivent être appliqués sur un bébé en gestation pour être effectifs. Ça prédit rien de bon pour Hinata…

D) En conséquence tous les « possédés de démons » doivent s'empêcher de s'approcher d'Hinata au cas où…comme les jutsus volés permettent d,absorber le chakra, Naruto et Gaara sont des batteries ambulantes—sans compter qu'ils pourraient se faire vider à mort de leur chakra.

E) Sakura a figuré que Hiashi cherchait la fameuse aile C avant de mourir. Se fiant à son rêve, elle pointe à Naruto l'endroit où devrait être l'entrée dans le mausolée. Et surprise ! Elle est bien là…

**Tous les détails à propos du book, de mes histoires à venir, de ma mailing list future sont rgulièrement updatés dans mon profil. Alors allez faire un tour régulièrement pour plus d'information !**

**Je compte également écrire un véritable roman…vous croyez que j'aurais du succès ? (je demande la question humblement. Soyez francs svp.)**

**Je vous laisse sur le défi, et à samedi prochain ! Le chapitre 15 sera exclusivement consacré à Keï Uchiwa, alors c'est un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer. (rires)**

_Défi au lecteur : Keï Uchiwa, expérience génétique vouée au succès, est pourtant né difforme. Pourquoi ?_


	15. Chapitre 15

(Rires) Personne n'a eu la bonne réponse au défi! (alors ne vous en faites pas si je n'en parle pas dans vos réponses respectives…)

Merci à **Mys** (Bienvenue dans mon petit univers étrange! Ta review était très confuse (rires) mais merci pour tous ces beaux compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur), **Altiru** (tu es entièrement pardonné. Tu m'écris à chaque chapitre, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de voir que tu me suis semaine après semaine!), **Lems** (Orokasa, ta beta? Wahou, elle va être en béton ta fic alors (rires) et petite tricheuse, regarder mes réponses aux autres…(en fait, j'étais hilare sur mon plancher. –gros sourire-) Je n'ai pas lu Torn (Sasuke m'énerve trop ces temps-ci…), et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement à propos du roman. Il m'en faudra, je me sens complètement vide ces temps-ci. Bonne chance pour le fanart, et reviens vite à Hong Kong (gros sourire)), **Shihodo** (je crois que nous serons encore dans cette fic en septembre…je m'étire trop (snif). Bien sûr tu m'écrire à mon adresse courriel, et pas de panique on aura bientôt un beau chapitre sur les ébats de Itachi et Hinata –rires-) **Merenwen** (c'est plutôt confus, mais oui on le découvre…et merci pour le compliement ça m'a fait chaud au cœur!), **Khajihyah** (merci pour ton soutien Khaj, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Et pour ton rôle…fonce voir, je crois que tu quand même l'aimer. –rires- J'ai pensé te tuer en cours de route, puis j'ai laissé tomber….-fou rire-) **Yuliel** (MERCI pour le beau compliment, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Bienvenue parmi nous et bonne lecture!), **safaros29** (haha, merci beaucoup! –rires- Va vite voir la réponse au défi, tu va te mordre les doigts tellement c'était simple…(court se cacher)) **Kestrel** (on a une part de l'histoire de Keï, mais rassure-toi si tu l'aimes il y en aura encore beaucoup sur lui. Et pour Hinata qui se jette sur Itachi, OUI c'était du tout prévu…évidemment…-rires-) **Dawn-law** (Bienvenue! Et merci beaucoup!) **Tashiya** (snif snif je fais ce que peux! –rires- Merci pour le soutien, j'y pense de plus en plus à écrire un « vrai » roman –comme si le Pacte était pas déjà assez long! -) **aki-kun** (on aura bientôt plus de sexy Itachi. Et tout va s'expliquer, tiens bon!), **Nadramon** (effectivement, j'aime moins Sasuke, il est fade comme perso je trouve…comment j'écris ça sans remords? –rires- Parce le côté obscur de la force est beaucoup plus intéressant à creuser, voilà pourquoi! Et bonnes vacances!), **Elenthya** (oui, c'est moche être malade en vacances…et tiens bon pour le suspense, tout s'éclaire petit à petit! –rires-), **Kaorulabelle** (bons essais, mais la vérité est plus simple –rires-), **Rahjna** (je m'excuse! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi…(gros pleurs…pardon! Pardon!...-se met à genoux-) alors ces questions : effectivement son mal de tête n'a rien de normal, oui le fœtus pourrait les détruire en absorbant toute leur énergie, qui a tué Keï est révélé ici, et ce sont les ninjas de Suna qui ont lancé le shuriken sur Hinata. Ai-je oublié quelque chose?), **Princesse d'Argent** (merci pour le soutien! Comment les ninjas de Suna sont morts n'est pas révélé ici, mais ça s'en vient. Et bonnes vacances!), **Nami**** Himura** (j'ai trop ri en lisant ta review! Oui, les Uchiwa sont bizarres…c'est pour ça qu'on les aime! –rires-) et **Orokasa** (Hinata n'est pas faible, mais les forces agissantes jouent contre elle (lire Itachi et Keï). Et oh mon dieu le fou rire devant la réinterprétation d'Aladdin! Aladdin ça serait Naruto, et Abu ce serait le chien de Kiba, peut-être? –rires- Hinata n'a pas perdu un cheveu (elle a baissé la tête, c'est tout) et comment les ninjas de Suna sont morts moi-même je ne sais pas encore, c'est pour ça que j'ai coupé avant…-oui shame on me- (rires) Il se peut que je me sois trompée dans l'orthographe de Rasegan (tous ces mots japonais, je m'y perds…snif snif), merci pour tous ces renseignements sur le roman, je vais voir avec quelle idée je peux venir…(je ferai sans doute un sondage de toute façon…), ma mailing list s'en vient bientôt aussi (moi aussi j'ai hâte!), et oui je fais attention au soleil…j'y suis même allergique! Ça me démange quand je m'y expose…mais stop j'écris ma vie là…-rires)

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 15

**_Journal de Nanako Hyuuga, 12 novembre_**

_Papa m'a annoncé ce matin que j'allais épouser Keichi Uchiwa. _

_Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir…Je veux dire, Keichi est un très bon parti, bien sûr (il est quand même le capitaine des ANBU!) mais…je ne comprends pas je crois. Je veux dire…qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve? On ne s'est pas vus depuis l'école, et là son mépris pour mes faiblesses était presque palpable…Oh la honte quand je repense à la fois qu'on nous a mis en équipe…_

_Attends, je te raconte. Une mission de routine, en groupe de deux. Un lézard était rentré sous mes vêtements, j'ai hurlé à la mort…il était tellement furax j'ai cru que j'allais carboniser sur place. Au lieu de ça il m'a dit de rentrer à la maison pour y cacher mon incompétence._

_Ça fait rire, maintenant. Dans le temps, j'étais restée au lit pendant une semaine, mortifiée. _

_Il y a bien fallu que je sorte, tu t'imagines…le lézard mort sur mon pupitre, je parie mes bijoux en perle que c'était lui. Rien que pour me foutre la honte une deuxième fois…_

_Remarque, ce type était froid comme un congélateur, pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il pensait. J'espère qu'il a changé un peu…J'aimerais un gentil mari aimant._

_Qu'est-ce que je dis là? Je devrais être en extase qu'il me marrie. Toutes les filles lui courent après. Pourquoi il me marrie, c'est secondaire après tout…je suis sûre que si je fais des efforts, il verra qu'on sera très bien tous les deux, non?_

**_Journal de Nanako Hyuuga, 15 novembre_**

_Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre…Je me sens encore…tellement toute drôle…_

_Il était juste…TELLEMENT PARFAIIIIIIT! IAAAAAHHH! _

_Je te raconte. Je devais rencontrer Keichi et mon père aujourd'hui (demain c'est le mariage, alors…) mais quand je suis rentrée dans la salle…c'est comme si mes yeux avaient été éblouis par un feu céleste! (ne ries pas! C'est vrai!) Il était tellement beau, dans son uniforme d'ANBU…du coup j'ai trébuché sur mon kimono et je me suis étalée comme un âne boiteux sur les tatamis. _

_J'en pleurais. Mes rêves d'amour parfait, en fumée, parce que je suis si nulle que je n'arrive même pas à marcher…_

_C'est là que j'ai senti deux mains grandes et fortes me relever gentiment, et que j'ai croisé SON regard._

_Rouge…tellement beau! J'étais complètement envoûtée. Une frange fournie, des cheveux longs, un visage sculpté dans la perfection…_

_Je crois que je devais baver un peu (en plus d'être décoiffée, mon maquillage ruiné par mes larmes et mon kimono tout croche) parce que je l'ai entendu rire et senti deux doigts sous mon menton pousser ma mâchoire vers le haut. _

_Évidemment, Papa s'est tout de suite mis à m'engueuler, mais je ne l'entendais plus. J'ai hoché stupidement à toutes ses suggestions, les yeux glués sur mon futur mari, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure devant le pétillement dans ses prunelles._

_Ensuite, c'est le meilleur bout…Papa m'a renvoyé à ma chambre (pour ce que ça change, de toute façon il prenait toutes les décisions) et il est surgi devant moi! OUI!_

_J'étais paralysée. Il m'a adossé contre le mur dans l'ombre et… m'a volé un baiser! (j'ai pas d'expérience mais je jure qu'il embrasse comme un dieu!) et ensuite il a murmuré à mon oreille…sa voix rauque iaaah…mes genoux lâchaient, j'ai dû me rattraper à lui (il a encore ri, c'était magnifique)._

_Est-ce que j'ose ou pas?...Oh…Pourquoi pas personne ne lira mon journal de toute façon…Tu sais ce qu'il m'a chuchoté? _

_De ne pas…enfin…d'avoir une robe de mariée…facile à enlever, oui, quoi, sinon il allait la « déchirer dans sa passion »._

_Oh la la, je rougis juste d'y repenser. _

_Je vais faire de beaux rêves…Vivement demain!_

**_Journal de Nanako Uchiwa, 17 novembre_**

_Je suis maintenant une Uchiwa! J'y crois pas!_

_Mais attends, pas de précipitations. Hier, le mariage s'est déroulé à merveille. Remarque, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'était pour moi le mariage parfait, mais celui-là il était très bien (le meilleur bout, bien entendu, étant celui où il m'a embrassé devant tout le monde…encore une chance qu'il me tenait bien, je me serais effondrée de bonheur). C'est Rinne qui a attrapé le bouquet, elle était très heureuse (et moi aussi. Yoishi va peut-être enfin se rendre compte qu'elle l'aime…)._

_Mais enfin. Après la danse, Keichi a soudainement annoncé qu'il était « très fatigué » (ça a beaucoup fait rire ses copains d'ANBU, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…après la journée qu'on a eu, il avait bien le droit d'être fatigué, non? J'ai posé la question à Keichi, mais il a juste ri et m'a dit que j'étais adorable. Je comprends pas tout, mais enfin il était heureux alors moi aussi.) Ensuite il m'a prise dans ses bras jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison (c'est une belle maison, offerte par Papa. Je ne l'ai pas encore toute vue) jusque dans la chambre à coucher._

_Et là…il a ôté tous ses vêtements! Tout de suite! Comme ça! J'avais les yeux ronds comme des billes, je me suis mise les mains devant (enfin je regardais quand même un peu…mais rien qu'un tout petit peu, là.) Keichi, lui, il riait, pas méchamment je crois, je devais avoir l'air gourde…Il s'est approché et m'a prise dans ses bras, puis il s'est mis à m'embrasser derrière l'oreille. C'était agréable, j'ai passé les bras autour de son cou (mon mari sent très bon) et on a continué comme ça jusqu'à cinq heures du matin (j'étais morte de sommeil. Lui, c'est clair qu'il a menti, il n'était pas fatigué du tout.)_

_J'ai dit à Keichi avant de dormir que je l'aimais déjà beaucoup. Il m'a dit que lui aussi, de ne pas pleurer pour ça voyons (je pleurais de joie. Les contes de fées existent, même pour moi!) et de dormir parce que j'en avais bien besoin. _

_Je suis tellement contente._

**_Journal de Nanako Uchiwa, 27 décembre_**

_J'ai hâte que Keichi revienne de son expédition d'ANBU. Je m'ennuie et je m'inquiète pour lui (et j'ai hâte qu'il revienne! J'ai une nouvelle formidable à lui annoncer, il va être tellement content!) JE SUIS ENCEINTE! OUI! Moi je voulais des enfants bien sûr, quand il m'a dit que lui aussi « et le plus tôt possible » ça m'a rendu encore plus heureuse…_

_En attendant je l'ai dit à Papa et à Rinne aussi. Papa était extatique (ça m'étonnait un peu, il dit toujours que les enfants l'irritent…mais qui sait il deviendra peut-être un grand-papa gâteux, hihi ça serait drôle) et Rinne aussi, mais elle avait l'air mal à l'aise aussi. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'a juste dit qu'elle trouvait Keichi très bizarre._

_C'est vrai que Keichi n'est pas un garçon typique, mais il m'a expliqué pourquoi et plus le temps passe plus je le comprends. Lui c'est un grand génie, alors forcément les autres lui semblent un peu « ternes » (ce sont ses mots). J'ai eu peur d'être terne moi aussi, mais il m'a dit que non moi c'était différent et de ne pas m'en faire. _

_Faut dire que je m'applique aussi pour être une parfaite femme de maison aussi. Keichi aime bien ma salade de carottes, alors je vais lui en faire pour ce soir s'il rentre. _

**_Journal de Nanako Uchiwa, 28 décembre_**

_Keichi__ est rentré hier soir. Il était furieux. Il cassait tout dans la maison, j'avais très peur. Je me suis mise dans un coin et j'ai attendu. Quand il s'est arrêté, j'ai commencé à ramasser sans rien dire. Il m'a dit que j'avais pas besoin de faire ça, mais j'ai continué, je lui ai dit que ça serait dommage qu'il se blesse un pied dans la vitre alors qu'il vient de rentrer. Ensuite je lui apporté la salade pour qu'il mange un peu et je suis restée là bêtement pour qu'il m'explique (ce qu'il fait d'habitude)._

_Au début je ne comprenais pas trop, mais sa mission aurait failli se solder par un échec parce que Tetsu (son bras droit) n'a pas voulu aller seul exécuter je ne sais plus qui pour un « prétexte stupide » et lui a dû se taper le boulot de deux personnes en deux fois moins de temps, et qu'enfin bref son équipe était composée d'imbéciles._

_J'ai réfléchi et je lui ai dit que Tetsu était chanceux d'avoir un chef aussi gentil que lui et il a ri très fort. Ensuite je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte et il débordait de joie. Il m'a fait tourbillonner dans ses bras et m'a dit que le garçon (il était sûr que ce serait un garçon) s'appellerait Keï. Je trouvais ça joli alors j'ai dit oui. _

**_Journal de Nanako Uchiwa, 29 décembre_**

_Rinne__ est entré sans frapper aujourd'hui pour me dire qu'on avait retrouvé Tetsu mort durant la nuit. Je lui ai dit de baisser le ton parce que Keichi dormait encore, et puis après un peu de réflexion que c'était bien fait pour Tetsu, s'il n'était pas aussi incompétent il ne serait pas mort. _

_Rinne__ m'a regardé bizarre, et ensuite ses yeux se sont écarquillés de peur, alors j'ai regardé derrière moi et j'ai vu Keichi. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Rinne a marmonné quelque chose et elle est partie très vite après. J'étais un peu perplexe. En plus Keichi a dit ensuite qu'il aimerait bien que je ne vois plus Rinne, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre comme moi je le comprenais et qu'elle viendrait sans doute l'accuser de tous les crimes, en plus de ne pas être un bon mari pour moi._

_J'étais dévastée. J'ai couru vers lui et je l'ai embrassé (une première. D'habitude c'est toujours lui qui m'embrasse). Il avait l'air aussi surpris aussi, et encore plus quand j'ai commencé à candidement lui raconter que bien sûr, au début aussi j'avais des doutes, mais que maintenant j'étais persuadée que nous serions très heureux loin des imbéciles comme Tetsu qui réussissent à se faire tuer alors que leur capitaine a fait tout le travail pour eux._

_Il était hilare, puis son regard a changé (celui qui me donne des frissons, je sais toujours qu'il va devenir très très passionné) et la porte a sonné dix fois mais ni lui ni moi ne nous sommes déplacés._

_J'aime mon mari._

**_Journal de Nanako Uchiwa, 2 février_**

_Keichi__ avait bien raison. Dès qu'il est reparti en mission, Rinne est venu me voir en me disant que Keichi était dangeureux, qu' il avait une mauvaise influence sur moi et que je ferais mieux de le quitter, qu'elle était très inquiète ces temps-ci._

_Je l'ai chassée de la maison et j'ai pleuré. Pourquoi personne ne comprend mon mari? _

_Puis Papa est venu à la maison me dire de ne pas m'en faire, que lui il aimait beaucoup Keichi et qu'il croyait sincèrement que nous formions un beau couple, et qu'il espérait avoir beaucoup de petits enfants (je lui ai dit que oui, il avait l'air très heureux), que Rinne était simplement émotive parce que Yoishi ne la regardait toujours pas et qu'elle jalousait mon bonheur. Puis il m'a demandé si ça allait car j'étais très pâle._

_C'est vrai que je suis souvent fatiguée ces temps-ci. Il faudrait que j'aille voir un médecin, mais Papa a dit qu'il se chargeait d'envoyer le médecin particulier des Hyuugas pour m'ausculter. _

_C'est gentil de sa part. Je suis vraiment fatiguée._

**_Lettre de Nanako Uchiwa à Keichi Uchiwa, 1er mars_**

_Mon cher Keichi,_

_Tu m'as demandé de t'écrire aussitôt que j'avais des nouvelles pour le bébé alors voilà je t'écris. Khajihyah, le médecin personnel de Papa, est venu me voir (elle est très gentille, je l'aime beaucoup). Elle dit que le bébé se porte bien, mais pas moi, selon ce que j'ai compris notre petit ange aspire plus d'énergie que je suis capable de lui en donner, alors mon corps lui donne le calcium de mes os et l'énergie de mes muscles etc. Elle m'a donné des suppléments à prendre trois fois par jour, mais elle a dit que je finirais peut-être ma grossesse à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas._

_J'ai hâte que tu reviennes. Personne ne vient me voir, ils se sentent tous mal après. Ça me fait de la peine, j'ai l'impression que c'est juste un prétexte pour ne pas me voir. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Nanako_

**_Lettre de Keichi Uchiwa à Nanako Uchiwa, 5 mars_**

_Ma Nanako,_

_Je vais vite revenir. Prends tes suppléments et repose-toi. Arrête de voir ces cons qui te fatiguent encore plus et te rendent malheureuse. _

_J'arrive bientôt,_

_Keichi_

**_Journal de Nanako Uchiwa, 20 mars_**

_Je suis fatiguée. Et j'ai tellement mal. Mais je suis contente._

_Keichi__ est revenu hier. Je me suis sentie tellement mieux rien que d'être avec lui. Il a collé son oreille contre mon ventre et il disait qu'il entendait Keï à l'intérieur. _

_C'est drôle, mon ventre est de plus en plus gros, mais moi je suis de plus en plus maigre. Ça m'a fait pleurer, Keichi m'a demandé pourquoi et quand je lui ai dit qu'il cesserait sans doute de me trouver belle à ce rythme-là il a ri doucement et m'a dit d'arrêter de me tracasser pour rien._

_Il a tellement heureux pour ce bébé que je n'ai pas osé lui dire que le docteur Khajihyah m'avait suggéré l'avortement hier. Elle dit que c'est dangereux pour ma santé, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux cet enfant aussi. Et puis Papa était contre lui aussi._

_Là Keichi dort. Pauvre chéri. Il devait être très fatigué lui aussi. _

_**Notes personnelles de Eiji Hyuuga, 25 mars**_

_C'est incroyable. Ma fille est rendue un squelette et cette maudite expérience en elle n'arrête pas de grandir. Heureusement elle est trop lente pour comprendre ce qui se passe réellement et n'écoute que son Keichi chéri et moi. _

_Je soupçonne quand même Keichi de vouloir se retourner contre moi. J'aurais peut-être dû proposer mon idée à un autre Uchiwa plus malléable et moins ambitieux, mais c'est vrai qu'en tout point il est parfait…il est même capable de supporter Nanako des heures durant! Des fois, je me demande s'il ne l'aime pas réellement. Ça serait le comble. L'assassin surdoué et la pauvre cruche._

**_Journal de Nanako Uchiwa, 17 avril_**

_Keichi__ est toujours fatigué ces temps-ci. Je lui ai dit que le grand air lui manquait, qu'il devrait retourner en mission pour se changer les idées, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il marmonne toujours quelque chose à propos de « ce salaud en profiterait pour tuer sa fille » et de « elle a besoin d'énergie, il va la faire crever ». Il dort à peine. Et je me sens de plus en plus mal. Des fois Keichi me réveille la nuit parce que je gémis de douleur dans mon sommeil, alors il me prend dans ses bras et ça va mieux. _

_La docteure est folle. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que Keichi. J'accoucherai bientôt d'un beau garçon et nous serons très heureux!_

_D'ailleurs, Keichi ne veut plus la voir. Quand elle a parlé d'avortement devant lui, il est devenu fou de rage et a encore cassé des choses dans la maison. Il est revenu me voir après. Il me caressait les cheveux en disant que nous serons très heureux, une famille supérieure ou je ne sais pas quoi, une race nouvelle de ninja, plus forte que tous les imbéciles grouillant dehors. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Mais ensuite il m'a embrassé et j'étais très heureuse. Keichi me rend tellement heureuse. Depuis que je suis avec lui, ma vie est un conte de fées. _

_Je lui ai dit aussi. Il s'est mis à pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. _

_Je donnerai ce bébé à mon mari même s'il faut que j'en meure._

**_Journal de Nanako Uchiwa, 20 mai_**

_Je suis à l'hôpital. J'ai mal partout. Je respire mal. Keichi a l'air malade lui aussi, je m'inquiète. Des fois je sais que je délire, parce que quand je reviens à moi Keichi est au bord des larmes. Et puis il n'arrête pas de s'excuser aussi, il dit que ça sera bientôt fini, et quoiqu'il advienne il restera avec moi._

_C'est vrai qu'il n'y a personne dans ma chambre sauf lui. Même mon père ne vient plus. Keichi et lui ont eu un violent argument, je ne me souviens plus de quoi, mais je sais que Keichi avait raison. Papa en veut à notre petit Keï à naître, et Keichi lui a dit que ce serait lui ou personne qui veillerait sur son fils, et pas « un vieux cinglé qui veut créer des monstres ». J'ai pas tout compris. Mais ça devient difficile de me concentrer, de toute façon._

_Mon ventre fait mal. Keichi dit que je vais peut-être accoucher plus tôt, que ce n'est pas grave, qu'un bébé de 6 mois survivrait sans problème._

_**Notes personnelles de Eiji Hyuuga, 22 mai**_

_Tout ce travail pour rien. C'est navrant._

_L'expérience est un échec. Ou plutôt, grâce à mon cher gendre, c'est un échec complet. _

_Malgré que Keichi ait fermé la porte, on a pu suivre le cours des opérations grâce à la bande vidéo. Nanako est morte quelques instants avant que Keï naisse, et quand cette masse informe est née, son père lui a tordu le coup tout de suite. Il m'a écrit une note qu'il a déposé sur le comptoir, a dit à ma fille qu'il l'aimait puis s'est suicidé. _

_Le corps de Keï a disparu, je ne peux même pas tirer des conclusions à propos de son cadavre. Quel gâchis._

_Je vais devoir étouffer l'affaire. _

_**Note de Keichi Uchiwa à Eiji Hyuuga**_

_Difformité dûe à un manque de chakra._

_Reviendra. _

* * *

Assise devant le tombeau ouvert (et vide) de Keï Uchiwa, Sakura pleurait comme une fontaine. Naruto, accroupie près d'elle, la consolait maladroitement. Le plan d'Itachi apparaissait maintenant en lettres lumineuses dans son esprit, et cette vision infernale le rendait malade de dégoût.

« Arrête de pleurer, Sakura. Faut qu'on aille chercher Hinata. »

Sakura releva la tête. Devant l'air déterminé de Naruto, elle sourit faiblement.

« Nous arriverons trop tard, Naruto, tu le sais ça? »

« Oui. Tant pis. Tu m'expliqueras le reste en chemin, y'a des trucs que je pige pas. »

* * *

Un Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 15-Fin

Beaucoup d'émotions dans ce chapitre, ça m'a vidé. Les personnages sont un peu flous, mais c'est voulu. En gros ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que Nanako est lente et naïve, Eiji est un super salaud, et Keichi (une réussite ce perso, je l'aime énormément) est un assassin surdoué dévoré d'ambition qui considère les autres comme des insectes…mais qui finalement aimera Nanako pour sa simplicité, justement. S'il y a assez de demandes, j'écrirai un peu plus sur eux (sinon c'est pas essentiel à l'histoire).

**Note de Gemmer**Je vais ronchonner un peu, là. Premièrement, mon hit counter s'emballe comme un fou, alors que je reçois de moins en moins de commentaires. Je ne fais pas ma diva, rassurez-vous, mais j'aimerais rappeler que j'écris des histoires d'abord pour partager mon imagination avec les lecteurs, et non pas pour satisfaire mon ego. Donc, si vous aimez ce que vous lisez, de grâce, laissez-moi un petit mot! (rires)

Ensuite, une de mes histoires sur un autre compte a été fermée par parce qu'il y avait des réponses aux lecteurs. Moi, je considère ces réponses comme étant la moindre des choses (puisque vous prenez le temps de m'écrire!) mais il se peut fort bien que le Pacte disparaisse sans crier gare parce qu'un petit malin m'aura dénoncé ou que les vigiles de tombent par hasard sur cette fic. J'espère que non. J'en ferais une attaque.

Ceci dit, bonne semaine. Je ne peux pas promettre la date de sortie du prochain chapitre, mais ça risque de tourner autour de 7 jours encore. Encore une fois, on se réfère à ma bio pour se tenir au courant (rires).

_Défi au lecteur (un facile, cette fois) : Quel est le plan d'Itachi, finalement?_


End file.
